Storm Hawks Goblet of Fire
by ponylkb
Summary: An ancient tournement invites the Storm Hawks to Hogwarts a place of magic and danger where Sky Knights compete for glory but a plot is in place from an old foe as the Tri-Sky Knight tournement is about to begin and everything is about to change. Number 4
1. Chapter 1 Dark Plotting

The snake slithered silently through the cold damp grass. Passing between the old, worn and long since abandoned gravestones it also passed a crumbling and gloomy gate house, which stood right besides the graveyard. If the graves and gatehouse looked grim they looked positively new compared to the mansion that stood on the hill behind them. Once a fine looking manor, and easily the largest and grandest building for miles around, it now stood damp, derelict and unoccupied as for twenty years it had been left very much to itself.

In fact the only sign of life ever seen around the entire property consisted of the elderly grounds keeper Bryce, who lived in the gatehouse for as long as any of the residents of the nearby village had known and had stayed on long after the last residents and staff had gone as he continued to try and keep the land and house maintained. But it was a losing battle as Bryce, now approaching his seventy-seventh birthday and with a bad leg crippled with arthritis, couldn't keep up with the growing levels of weeds and disrepair.

The state of the gardens and crumbling brickwork, however, were not the only thing Bryce had to contend with as boys from the nearby village had made a habit of throwing stones through the windows of the mansion and even once or twice broken into the building for dares. They knew that Bryce was devoted to the house and it's gardens, and it amused them to see him limping across the garden, brandishing his walking stick and yelling croakily at them.

So when Bryce awoke one late summer night, and saw something very odd up at the old manor, he merely assumed that the boys had gone one stop further in their attempts to punish him.

It had been Bryce's bad leg that woke him; it was paining him worse than ever in his old age. He got up and limped downstairs into the kitchen, with the idea of re-filling his hot-water bottle to ease the stiffness in his knee. Standing at the sink, filling the water-bottle, which had built in heating crystals to instantly warm the water, he happened to look up at the mansion and saw lights glimmering in its upper windows. Bryce knew at once what was going on. The boys from the village had broken into the manor again, and judging by the flickering quality of the light, they had started a fire.

Slamming the water-bottle down with despair, hurried back upstairs as fast as his bad leg would allow, and was soon back in kitchen, fully dressed and removing a rusty old key from its hook by the door. He picked up his walking stick, which was propped against the wall, and opened the door.

"Ruddy kids!" He muttered as he slammed it behind him.

The front door of the mansion bore no sign of a forced entry, nor did any of the windows. Bryce limped around to the back of the manor until he reached a door almost completely hidden by ivy, which had grown all over the mansion over the years, took out the old key, put it in the lock and opened the creaking door.

He had let himself into the cavernous kitchen. Bryce had not entered it for quite a few years; nevertheless, although it was very dark, he remembered where the door into the hall was, and felt his way towards it, the smell of decay filling his nostrils, his ears pricked for and sound of footsteps or voices from overhead.

Reaching the hall he started to climb the stairs, grateful for once of the layer of dust which lay thick all over as it muffled the sound of his feet and stick.

On the landing, Bryce turned right, and saw at once where the intruders were. At the every end of the passage a door stood ajar, and a flickering light shone through the gap, casting a long sliver of gold across the black floor. Bryce edged closer and closer, he was able to see a narrow slice of the room beyond. The fire, he now saw, had been lit in the grate. This surprised him. Then he stopped moving and listened intently, for a woman's voice spoke within the room; it sounded hushed, urgent and deadly.

"Where is Nagini?" The high-pitched and cold as a sudden blast of icy wind voice said. Something about that voice made the sparse hairs on the back of Bryce's neck stand up.

"I - I don't know, Master," A man's voice then spoke in a timid and fearful tone. "She set out to explore the house, I think..." He added but then trailed of as it sounded as though he wanted to say something else.

"Master, may I ask how long we are going to stay here?" He asked.

"A week," said the cold voice. "Perhaps longer, the place is moderately comfortable and the plan cannot proceed yet. It would be foolish to act before the Quidditch World Cup is over" The cold tone replied.

"The - the Quidditch World Cup, Master?" The man stuttered. "Forgive me, but - I do not understand - why should we wait until the World Cup is over?" He asked.  
>"Because, fool, at this very moment thousands of people will be gathering for it, meaning every meddler from the Ministry and Sky Knight Council will be on duty, on the watch for signs of unusual activity, checking and double-checking identities, they will be obsessed with security, so we wait" The woman snapped.<p>

"You are still determined, Master?" The man asked quietly.  
>"Certainly I am determined, Petigrew" The woman replied, a note of menace in the cold voice. A slight pause followed before Petigrew spoke, the words tumbling from him in a rush, as though he was forcing himself to say this before he lost his nerve.<br>"Perhaps we were to do it without the boy, Master?" He asked. "I merely mean that if we were to use another of your enemies, the thing could be done so much more quickly" He rapidly explained himself.  
>"I could use another," Said the cold voice softly, "That is true..." She considered for a moment.<br>"Master, it makes sense," Said Petigrew, sounding thoroughly relieved now. "Laying hands on the Sky Knight would be so difficult, he is so well protected and..."  
>"No" The woman interrupted. For a few seconds, Bryce could hear nothing but the fire crackling. The woman spoke once more, in a whisper that was almost a hiss. "I have my reasons for using the boy, as I have already explained to you, and I will use no other, I have waited for over two years, a few more months will make no difference" She decided. "As for the protection surrounding the boy, I believe my plan will be effective, besides, I want my revenge" She spat darkly. It was then the Bryce heard footsteps from within the room.<br>"I will not allow the plan to fail Master" A third voice, a man's, young and confident, spoke.  
>"Good, but first gather our old comrades, send them a sign" The woman ordered, sounding more pleased with the presence of this man than she she had with Petigrew. Out in the corridor, Bryce suddenly became aware that the hand gripping his walking stick was slippery with sweat. The woman was talking about a plot involving an attack on a Sky Knight. She was dangerous, mad and appeared to have others willing to follow her plan. Bryce knew what he must do. Now, if ever, was the time to go and get someone to stop this woman and her plot. He would creep out of the house and head straight for the village. But the cold voice was speaking again, and Bryce remained where he was, frozen to the spot, listening with all his might. "Once my faithful servant is at Hogwarts the boy is as good as mine, it is decided" She said. "I think I hear Nagini..." She added before her voice changed as she started making noises such as Bryce had never heard before; he was hissing and spitting without drawing breath. Bryce thought she must be having some sort of fit or seizure. And then Bryce heard movement behind him in the dark passageway. He turned to look, and found himself paralysed with fright.<br>Something was slithering toward him along the dark corridor floor, and as it drew nearer to the sliver of firelight, he realized with a thrill of terror that it was a gigantic snake, at least twelve feet long. Horrified, transfixed, Bryce stared as its undulating body cut a wide, curving track through the thick dust on the floor, coming closer and closer - What was he to do? The only means of escape was into the room where the two men sat plotting murder, yet if he stayed where he was the snake would surely kill him. But before he had made his decision, the snake was level with him, and then, incredibly, miraculously, it was passing; it was following the spitting, hissing noises made by the cold voice beyond the door, and in seconds, the tip of its diamond-patterned tail had vanished through the gap. There was sweat on Bryce's forehead now, and the hand on the walking stick was trembling. Inside the room, the cold voice was continuing to hiss, and Frank was visited by a strange idea, an impossible idea...This woman could talk to snakes. Bryce didn't understand what was going on. He wanted more than anything to be back in his bed with his hot-water bottle. The problem was that his legs didn't seem to want to move. As he stood there shaking and trying to master himself, the cold voice switched abruptly to Atmosian again.  
>"Nagini has interesting news" She said.<br>"In-indeed, Master?" Said Petigrew.  
>"Indeed, yes," The woman replied, "According to Nagini, the old grounds keeper is standing right outside this room, listening to every word we say" She told him. Bryce didn't have a chance to hide himself. There were footsteps and then the door of the room was flung wide open. A short, balding man with greying hair, a pointed nose, and small, watery eyes stood before Bryce, a mixture of fear and alarm in his face. Bryce could now see the other man, tall, slim and young with a handsome face despite it being grubby and worm, too, kneeling besides an armchair which held a small and thin clocked figure that, Bryce guessed, must be the woman, though by the combination of the cloak and the angle of the chair he could not see her face. The snake was curled up on the rotting hearth rug, like some horrible travesty of a pet dog. "Step aside Petigrew so I can give our guest a proper greeting" The woman's voice was heard to say as Bryce saw a pale, almost white hand, appear from under her cloak as the woman drew out what at appeared to be nothing more than a stick of carved wood. But then, with a wave of horror, Bryce knew what the stick of wood in her hand could do. The last thing Bryce saw in his life was a bright green flash of light.<p>

He was dead before he even hit the floor.


	2. Chapter 2 The Portkey

The early morning sun crept gently through the window, steadily brightening the room. Aerrow's eyes flickered in response to the new light but remained closed until a less than gentle noise filled the air.

"Piper!" The unmistakeable sound of Finn screaming travelled down from floor above. This made Aerrow sit up and wonder what could had started another one of their rows. The answer came in the form of a knock at the door a few moments later as the door opened Piper poked her head around it.

"Oh good your up, breakfast is ready" She told him.

"What happened with Finn?" Aerrow asked, use to their constant bickering.

"Oh, I just got him up" Piper said with a casual wave of her hand before she shut the door and left Aerrow to get up and dressed.

As he left his room to go down for breakfast, Aerrow saw Finn walking down the corridor also on his way to downstairs, a very dark and moody expression on his face.

"What did Piper do to get you up?" Aerrow asked him, guessing this was the reason for his annoyance.

"A jug of cold water, said she I wouldn't wake" He said in a clenched voice, brushing his blond hair back which was still damp, as he walked past, leaving Aerrow to sigh at the pair of them before he followed.

Soon all the Storm Hawks were awake and dressed and in the kitchen for breakfast., all be it reluctantly at this hour in the morning. They had all been staying at a boarding house in the middle of a rural and peaceful Terra for the past two nights as it had been the closest place to their next destination they could have parked the Condor as well as being a nice break to staying in the ship itself. The house was owned by a nice middle aged couple called Molly and Arthur, who's children had left home which had allowed them to open their home, a tall and winding building set among a large, overgrown but pretty garden with a pond full of frogs, to travellers and those wanting a peaceful break.

This morning the Storm Hawks, the only guests currently in the house, had woken at the crack of dawn so that they could set off in plenty of time for the Quidditch World Cup, an event which only occurred every four years. Quidditch was a very sport right across Atmos. A game played on skimmers, two teams of seven face each other with three players per team acting as chasers, who would pass between them a medium sized ball called the Quaffle in order to shoot it past the keeper of each team and into one of three elevated ring-shaped goals which stand at either side of the pitch. Two of the other players are called beaters who, armed with small wooden bats, are tasked with knocking Bludgers into the opposing team members, small and hard jet black balls, which, owing to the momentum crystals placed inside them, flew around around the pitch on their own. The final member of the team was the seeker who most players and spectators alike thought had the most difficult job as seekers role in the game was to find and capture the tiny and elusive Golden Snitch, a palm sized winged ball, which, like the Bludgers, flew around the pitch and was notoriously difficult to see, even hiding itself at points in the game. The reason capturing the Snitch was so hard what because as soon as it was caught the game would end, usually with winning team having caught it as it was worth so many points.

This year's Quidditch would cup, in which teams represented their home Terra, was being held only a few Terras away from Molly and Arthur's boarding house, but owing to it's popularity there would be no room to fly and land the Condor nor even their sky rides. Which was why Ace, who had secured tickets for the final through an old friend, had made alternative travel arrangements which he had not yet revealed.

One of the last to arrive at the breakfast table was Starling who, Ace having also secured a ticket for her, had just arrived on her skimmer to meet them before they all set off together.

"Morning" She said with a yawn as came in through the open kitchen door that lead out into the garden and shrugged off her her rucksack and heavy leather jacket she'd worn for flying in the early morning.

"You must be Starling, I'm Molly" Molly, who had gotten up specially to make breakfast for her guests, greeted, having been told of her arrival the night before. "Would you like some breakfast dear?" She offered as Starling took at seat at the table.

"That would be great" She thanked.

"Good journey?" Piper asked as Molly game over with a fresh plate of the cooked breakfast they were having.  
>"Good but not pleasant, I've been flying for two hours" Starling replied, fighting to stop another yawn, as she took the plate. "I still don't know why we have to leave so early?" She asked Ace in particular, who had made the arrangements.<p>

"We've got a bit of a walk to our transport" Acer replied, maintaining his evasiveness on how they were getting to the World Cup.

It was chilly and the moon was still visible in the pale blue sky as The Storm Hawks and Starling set off from the house, the Condor parked besides it, and headed across the back garden as Ace lead them to wherever their transport was waiting. Trudging down the dark, dank lane towards the nearby village, the silence broken only by their footsteps, the sky lightened very slowly as they made their way through the village, its pale blue colour promising a warm and bright day. But right now it was still cold and Aerrow now knew why Starling had worn such a heavy jacket to travel in as he tried to warm up, his hands and feet suffering the worst. They didn't have breath to spare for talking as they began to climb a steep hill just a short walk from the village, stumbling occasionally in hidden rabbit holes, slipping on thick black tufts of grass until at last they reached level ground. As they got their breaths back, however, they saw that they were not alone atop the hill. A group of five teenagers, four boys and one girl, a few years older than most of the Storm Hawks and Starling were stood on the other side of the hilltop. With them was quite a short and ruddy-faced man, dressed in old fashioned walking gear with a rucksack and a walking stick.

"Ace, its about time!" He greeted as he saw them and came over.

"Sorry Amos, sleepy start" Ace replied, just as Finn let out a large yawn, as he shook hands with the man. "Everyone this is Amos, the friend who got us the tickets and former Sky Knight of the Diggory squadron" Ace introduced the man.

"Passed it to my son Cedric now and his team" Amos replied, indicating to the tallest teen, a handsome boy with fair hair and grey eyes, in the group, who were all coming over.

"This must be the new Storm Hawks I've heard of" Cedric said, casting his eye over them, a tone of admiration in his voice. The Storm Hawks them quickly introduced themselves as did the Diggorys, who, apart for Cedric, consisted of Cho, the only girl in this squadron, attractive with long, shining dark hair and eyes, Darrius, who was bulky and strong looking with wavy blond hair and brown eyes, Sam, a tall but slim teen with dark green hair and blue eyes, and Jake, a dark skinned teen with black hair and eyes. When Aerrow was about to introduce Starling also he found he didn't have to as the pair already seemed to know each other.

"Starling good to see you again" Cedric said shaking her hand.  
>"Hi Cedric it's been a while" Starling replied with a smile. "Me and Cedric were in the same year the Sky Knight Academy" She quickly explained to the Storm Hawks, who all nodded in understandingly, knowing the academy where Sky Knights were trained was a common place for Sky Knights to first meet each other.<p>

"Portkey is right over here" Amos said after everyone was acquainted as he indicated over his shoulder as the group started to head in that direction.

"A portkey, that how we're getting there?" Piper asked, sounding excited as Ace nodded.

"It would have been too busy to fly there so this is the next best thing" He said

"So that must mean...?" Piper then asked in Amos and the Diggorys direction.

"Me and dad" Cedric replied casually over his shoulder.

"What...?" Aerrow began to ask, he and the others, except Ace and Starling, looking confused.

"Portkeys are objects that can transport large groups from one spot to another" Piper explained. "However, because they're a magical object they only work once a sorcerer touches it and wants it to go" She added, causing much surprise from the group as they looked to Amos and Cedric.

"Sorcerers, really?" Finn said. " So you have...?" He asked them.

"Wands, yeah" Cedric replied as he drew out of his pocket a polished stick of light coloured wood and showed it them.

In Atmos there were a group of people, quite few in number and tended to live and work in close communities, so that it had become uncommon for non sorcerers to know more than one or two, unless they had one in their family, compared to other populations, who were born the ability to perform acts of magic, such as transporting themselves between places, making objects around them move, levitate and even change into something completely different and use it for duelling using various spells, all of which are achieved with the aid of a wand, a sick of wood with a magical core that channels their magic. Normally sorcerers were born to parents who were either both or one were sorcerers themselves, or at least had one magical ancestor. Their abilities, however, are not present straight from birth as they would unlock themselves at a certain point in acts of random magic, which generally comes around the time they are first exposed to the presence of magic. Because of this children with sorcerer parents and a childhood around magic tended to gain their abilities at a young age, normally around the around the ages of seven or eight, although some exceptions could develop in their teen years too, particularly those without direct or close sorcerers in the family and lack of magical exposure.

Reaching the middle of the hill, the Storm Hawks and Starling saw the portkey for the first time. It was a mouldy looking old boot.

"Why is it a boot?" Stork asked, looking at it with a little uncertainly.

"Because of where it been charmed to go, it's best this one was made into something anyone else passing through wouldn't notice but they can be made from much nicer objects too" Amos explained as they all gathered around it.

"How do you use it?" Junko asked.

"You just need to touch the it, that's all, a finger will do, then one of us will grab it" Cedric replied, indicating himself and his father.

With difficulty, owing to their bulky backpacks, the thirteen of them bend down and crowded around the old boot in a tight circle.  
>"Ready?" Amos asked them all, he and Cedric now the only ones not holding it, as they all nodded. Slowly, in order to ensure they grabbed it at the same time, Amos and Cedric drew their hands towards the boot. "Three, two, one" Amos instructed as he and Cedric grabbed hold of the portkey at the same moment. The effect was felt immediately, Aerrow got the sensation of something jerking him forward as the wind swirled around him. Then his feet suddenly left the ground as the grassy hill disappeared.<p>

Travelling by portkey was one of the most odd and surreal experiences Aerrow had ever faced as he could feel Finn and Piper on either side of him, their shoulders banging into his, and see the Diggorys and Amos opposite him; they were all speeding forward in a howl of wind and swirling colour; his forefinger was stuck to the boot as though it was pulling him magnetically onward.

"Aright time to let go" Amos called out over the wind.

"What?" Stork cried out at the prospect of letting go before even being able see anything beyond the people around him.  
>"Let go" Amos repeated. Reluctantly everyone braced themselves and let go of the boot, letting out small yells as they disappeared in a swirl on clouds. Aerrow felt his feet slammed into the ground; Finn staggered into him as he fell over; the Portkey hit the ground near his head with a heavy thud. Looking up he saw Ace, Amos and the Diggorys were still standing, though looking very windswept; everybody else was on the ground. Disentangling himself from Finn and getting to his feet Aerrow saw that they were now near the edge of a Terra and not the grassy hill they had left.<p>

"Bet that cleared your heads" Ace said with a smile at the other Storm Hawks and Starling, who were recovering from the experience.


	3. Chapter 3 The Quiddich World Cup

Setting off from where they'd landed they soon came across a large forest and after twenty or so minutes of walking they saw a small hill in front of them, a dirt path following it up. Reaching the top of it they saw an amazing sight. In the valley below was a sea of tents, topped with flags, banners and other decorations as thousands of people moved around them whilst a huge structure, not quite visible enough to see properly in the early morning haze, that had to be the stadium itself stood in the distance beyond the site on the other side of a large forest.

"Welcome to the Quidditch world cup" Amos stated as they all took in the view.

As they travelled down the other side of the hill towards the camp site a few skimmers were seen flying overhead, though their owners would have a long walk to their tents from the size of the settlement. The camp itself offered nowhere for the eye to rest with the crowds of people that were a showcase of Atmos's diversities, the displays of support for the two competing teams, Terra Atmosia in sky blue colours and Terra Durmstrang in red as the music that filled the air, a mixture for both teams.

Following Ace and Amos, who were now both reading off small maps of the site they'd unfolded from their pockets they soon reached a wide lane between the tents very close to the forest. "Right, it look as though we're down here" Amos said checking his map against Ace's. "So we'll see you later" He added before waving The Storm Hawks and Starling goodbye as he lead the Diggorys off in one direction.

"We're this way" Ace said to the Storm Hawks and Starling, indicating the opposite direction.

Trudging up the field between long rows of tents, most looking perfectly normal though every so often passing one that were most likely owned be sorcerers owing to the actual puffing brick chimneys, or bell pulls, or weather vanes. However, here and there was a tent so obviously magical that they paused and looked at it for a while in their surprise. For example halfway up the field stood an extravagant confection of striped silk like a miniature palace, with several live peacocks tethered at the entrance whilst a little further on they passed a tent that had three floors and several turrets; and a short way beyond that was a tent that had a front garden attached, complete with birdbath, sundial, and fountain.  
>"Always the same," Said Ace, smiling. "They can't resist showing off when they get together" He added just as they came across a very small but perfectly ordinary canvas tent, a wooden sign with a number hammered into the ground besides it. "Here we are, this is us" Ace told them as he stopped and pointed it out.<p>

"What all of us?" Finn asked in disbelief, staring at the far too small tent.

"Course, though I should explain now that Amos lent it us" Ace replied, a smile on his face as he watched them try to figure it out.

"And that makes a difference?" Aerrow asked, like the others not getting how it would work. In response Ace merely shrugged as he indicated them to go in as he stooped down, ducked under the tent flap as he went in himself. Taking a moment to glance at each other with puzzlement and curiosity the followed him in. Aerrow felt his jaw drop at what he saw on the other side as he appeared to have walked into what looked like an old fashioned, three room flat, complete with a sets of bunk beds on either side, a bathroom, kitchen and small lounge area. In fact the only indication that they were in a tent was the canvas roof above them and the walls it lead down to. "We'll be a bit cramped," Ace said, not looking at all surprised by his surroundings as he dumped his rucksack on one of the armchairs. "But I think we'll all squeeze in" He added before turning to the others.

"What do you think?" He asked, looked amused by their stunned faces.

"Right now I'm loving magic" Finn managed to say before they all began unpacking and settled in.

Over the day a sense of excitement had hung over the camp site like a cloud, more so as the afternoon had worn on. By dusk, the still summer air itself seemed to be quivering with anticipation, and as darkness spread like a curtain over the thousands of eager spectators geared themselves up for what promised to be a memorable night. The Storm Hawks and Starling had spent the last hour or so sitting outside their tent, around the small camp fire they'd constructed, as they watched people pass, their tent being pitched alongside one of the main paths.

"Ah, there you are!" Amos's voice called at one point, making them all look up to see him and the Diggorys approaching.

"Amos you settled in aright?" Ace asked.  
>"Just about, crowded isn't it?" He replied, looking around for a moment.<p>

"Care to join us for while?" Ace then offered, which they gladly accepted.

"You don't realise how popular Quidditch is until you see it like this" Cedric said as he sat down besides Starling, with Cho sitting on the other side of him. "You ever play it?" Piper asked, knowing the game required a lot of piloting skill with skimmers which she knew, along with professional players, Sky Knights and their squadrons also had.

"Never really the time recently for a proper game, though we had have a little pass with a Quaffle occasionally" Cedric replied. "What about you guys?" He asked, looking to Aerrow in particular as Sky Knights tended to be the best flyers in their teams.  
>"Same story really, especially a few years ago with the Aurora Stone incident" He said casually.<p>

"Yeah I heard about that, you were there to weren't you Starling?" Cedric asked Starling, who nodded.

"It's where I first met this lot" She replied, indicating the Storm Hawks.

"What happened there, if you don't mind me asking?" Cedric then asked them all as all of Atmos except for the Storm Hawks and Starling only knew certain details.

"What didn't happen" Piper replied, looking amused as did the other Storm Hawks and Starling, all remembering how chaotic that day had been.

They then gave a quick run through of what happened to Amos and the Diggorys, everyone laughing and joking at parts such as when Finn and Junko had abandoned the plan and had ended up getting caught or when Stork had backed the Condor into the Raptors. They had, however, downplayed Ace's role quite a lot as he had been under Cyclonis's control for most of the day's events. Luckily Amos and the Diggorys seemed to be more interested in Cyclonis herself and what it had been like to face her on her own Terra, something that no other Sky Knights or squadrons had achieved, at least any that had come out of it alive. It was just as they were going through how they managed to escape, however, that a unrecognised voice was heard to address them a short distance away.

"Well, well, well if it isn't Ace from the Storm Hawk squadron" The cold, drawling and high held tone said, making everyone look up. The voice belonged to a man with a pale, pointed face, long pale blond hair and cold grey eyes who was dressed in tailored black suit underneath a expensive looking and fur lined cloak, kept in place by a heavy silver fastening. He was also carrying, like Amos had been before, a walking stick but unlike Amos's wooden, worn and obviously well used stick this one looked brand new with polished black metal for the stick and a bejewelled snake's head on top. Standing besides him was a boy, also dressed in a tailored black suit, of Aerrow's age, who had to be his son for he had the same pale, pointed face, pale hair and sneering smirk on his face whilst a woman that could be his mother, a tall, slim woman with dark brown hair, which had blond streaks, and blue eyes. She was dressed in a fancy grey velvet dress under a similar black cloak which added to the image that this was a a family of very wealthy people that knew it and wanted to show it.

"Lucius, long time no see" Ace said, standing up, sounding a little surprised though mostly cold and distasteful.

"Indeed" Lucius replied in the same dark tone. "Amos, how are you?" He then asked Amos, seemingly knowing him more recently and frequently. "I don't think you've met my wife, Narcissa, or our son, Draco?" He introduced the woman and boy beside him.

"Pleased to meet you" Amos said with a nod of his head, trying to sound as polite as he could though obviously as cold towards Lucius as Ace was.

"In fact Draco is soon to enter his sixth year at Hogwarts, your son also attended there I believe?" Lucius then said to Amos, trying to sound casual.

"He did, a few years ago, Cedric has just taken over the squadron" Amos said, nodding his head in his son's and squadron's direction.

"So, that must mean that these must be the new Storm Hawk squadron all of Atmos has been talking about?" Lucius then asked in Ace's direction. "So which of you is the Sky Knight?" He then enquired, looking at them all before Aerrow stood up.

"Aerrow" He introduced.

"Yes, I must say from what I've heard you were very fortunate to have come out of the Dark Master's Terra alive, she was very powerful after all" He said, though didn't sound praising at all.

"Just lucky I guess, that or Cyclonis just wasn't up to it" Aerrow replied, his tone and mood similar to that of Ace's and Amos's.

"Your very brave to mention her name, or very foolish" Lucius replied with a slight glare.

"Fear of the name brings fear of the thing itself" Piper spoke up from where she was sat, sharing Aerrow's distrustful tone.

"You think so?" Lucius seemed to challenge for a moment before losing interest as he looked back up towards Ace and Amos.

"Well, this has been a, pleasure, do enjoy yourself won't you, while you can" He added in as polite a tone as he could bother to put on before he left with his wife and son, quickly disappearing into the crowds.

"Git" Ace muttered under his breath as soon as he was gone, sitting down again.

"Exactly what I feel, but I'd be careful around him Ace, he still has his influences and contacts" Amos warned as Ace merely huffed.

"Who was that?" Aerrow asked also sitting down, having never seen his uncle so frosty with anyone before.

"Lucius, he works where I do at the Ministry of Magic, the sorcerers equivalent to the Sky Knight council" Amos explained.

"He also was part of Cyclonis's band of followers during her first rise to power when she used sorcerers but as soon as she vanished he came crawling back insisting he'd had no choice and had never wanted to follow her, the Ministry of course believed his story not wanting to lose such a wealthy and notable figure" Ace positively spat out. Suddenly a deep, booming gong sounded somewhere beyond the forest, and at once, blue and red lanterns blazed into life in the nearby trees, lighting a path to the field.

"Looks like it time to go" Cedric said, sounded excited as everyone quickly forgot the incident with Lucius as they got excited for the upcoming game.

Following the trail of lanterns through the forest, hearing the sounds of thousands of people moving around them, shouts and laughter, snatches of singing, the atmosphere of feverish excitement was highly infectious. For about twenty minutes they walked through the woods until at last they emerged on the other side and found themselves in the shadow of the gigantic stadium they'd seen that morning from the top of hill that overlooked the valley. The view from the valley hadn't done it's size justice as now, up close, it towered above them with walls of golden fabric and stone which covered the structure and seemed to make it glow all on it's own.

Inside was a huge open space in the centre of the stadium where the bold green pitch stood with the stands all around in a vast oval shape, all ready packed with thousands of cheering spectators.

"How high up are we?" Finn called to Ace over the noise.

"Far as we can go" Ace replied as he checked the tickets whilst they climbed high and high up the stairs of their stands. After saying goodbye to Amos and the Diggorys as they found their row of seats, the Storm Hawks and Starling at last reached the very top seats. Dauntingly high, it was a good thing they all had a head for heights, the seats were perfect to see the game as the three goal hoops at either end of the field stood just below their level. It was looking very much like it going to be a spectacular event.


	4. Chapter 4 The Match

When the lights around the stadium dimmed, indicating it was only a few moments until match time, a roar of cheers seemed to shake the ground as the flashes of thousands of cameras shone all around. Then a spotlight appeared opposite to where the Storm Hawks and Starling were sat, illuminating a large boxed row of seats where a man dressed a smart suit and bowler hat stood up and pressed his wand against his throat.

"Ladies and gentlemen welcome to the final of the four hundred and twenty-second Quidditch World Cup!" He called out, his voice magnified so it could be heard by everyone in the stadium by the means of whatever spell he was using.

"Minister of Magic" Ace quickly explained to everyone, recognising the man in charge of the Ministry where Amos and Lucius worked, as the Minister introduced himself and some of the Sky Knight council members that had been invited.

"And now, ladies and gentlemen, kindly welcome the Durmstrang National Quidditch Team!" The Minister announced as several scarlet-clad figures on sleek and roaring skimmers, moving so fast they became blurred at times, swooped in from overhead and lapped the stadium in a tight formation, to wild applause from the Durmstrang supporters. "I give you Dimitrov, Zograf, Levski, Vulchanov, Volkov and Viktor!" The Minister called out the players names. One of the Durmstrang team then broke off and began performing incredible aerobatics and tricks as scarlet fireworks began launching in the sky above.  
>"Which one is that?" Starling asked, impressed by the player's ability, as she looked through her binoculars.<br>"That is the best seeker in Atmos, Viktor!" Finn replied, cheering out the last part with delight at seeing the famous athlete, a feeling shared by the majority of the crowd who were now chanting his name. From what Aerrow could see in through his own binoculars, Viktor was thin, dark, and sallow-skinned, with a large curved nose and thick black eyebrows. He looked like an overgrown bird of prey. It was hard to believe he was only eighteen.

"And now the Atmosian National Team!" The Minister yelled as another seven skimmers flew into the stadium, their riders dressed in sky blue. "Presenting Gale, Ryan, Troy, Thresh, Moran, Senna and Atala!" He said as he named the team. "And here, all the way from Terra Rex, our referee, acclaimed Chairman of the International Association of Quidditch, Haymitch!" The Minister then introduced as a small and skinny man, completely bald but with a large moustache, wearing clothes of pure gold to match the stadium, rode out onto the centre of pitch on his own skimmer. A silver whistle was protruding from under the moustache, and he was carrying a large wooden crate under one arm which he then opened. Four balls burst into the air: the scarlet Quaffle, the two black Bludgers, and the minuscule, winged Golden Snitch. With a sharp blast on his whistle, Haymitch launched his skimmer into the air after the balls.  
>"They're off!" Screamed another man's voice, the match's commentator who was also projecting his voice magically around the stadium from the same stand as the Minister of Magic. "And it's Gale, Troy, Moran, Dimitrov, back to Mullet, Troy, Levski, Moran!" He called out as the Quaffle passed between the players.<br>It was Quidditch as none of the Storm Hawks or Starling had ever seen before. The speed of the players was incredible, the chasers were throwing the Quaffle to one another so fast that the commentator only had time to say their names. As the three Atmosian chasers zoom closely together, Troy in the centre, slightly ahead of Gale and Moran, bearing down upon the Durmstrangs, Troy made as though to dart upward with the Quaffle, drawing away the Durmstrang chaser Dimitrov and dropped the Quaffle to Moran. One of the Durmstrang beaters, Volkov, swung hard at a passing Bludger with his small club, knocking it into Moran's path; Moran ducked to avoid the Bludger and dropped the Quaffle; luckily Gale, soaring beneath, caught it. "Gale scores!" The Commentator roared after Gale had thrown the ball through one of the hoops as the stadium shuddered with a roar of applause and cheers. "Ten zero to Atmosia!" He shouted.

Aerrow knew enough about Quidditch to see that the Atmosian chasers were superb. They worked as a seamless team, their movements so well coordinated that they appeared to be reading one another's minds as they positioned themselves, and within ten minutes, Atmosia had scored twice more, bringing their lead to thirty-zero and causing a thunderous tide of roars and applause from the blue-clad supporters. The match became still faster, but more brutal. Volkov and Vulchanov, the Durmstrang beaters, were whacking the Bludgers as fiercely as possible at the Atmosian chasers, and were starting to prevent them from using some of their best moves; twice they were forced to scatter, and then, finally, Dimitrov managed to break through their ranks; dodge the keeper, Ryan; and score Durmstrang's first goal. After which Durmstrang kept possession of the Quaffle.

"Dimitrov! Levski! Dimitrov! - oh I say!" The commentator suddenly said. Thousands of spectators gasped as the two seekers, Viktor and Senna, plummeted through the centre of the chasers, so fast that it looked as though they had just jumped from their skimmers without parachutes. Aerrow followed their descent through his binoculars, squinting to see where the Snitch was.  
>"They're going to crash!" Piper called out, next to Aerrow. She was half right, at the very last second, Viktor pulled out of the dive and spiralled off. Senna, however, hit the ground with a dull thud that could be heard throughout the stadium along with the sound of crunching metal as the front of his skimmer crumpled. A huge groan rose from the Atmosian seats.<p>

"Unbelievable, Viktor was only feinting!" Starling said, the snitch having been no where near the two seekers.

"It's time-out!" The commentator announced as trained medics hurry onto the field to examine Aidan Lynch.

"It's what Viktor was after, gives him time to look for the snitch without interference" Aerrow said, watch Viktor looking around the stadium for the small ball.

Senna was quickly revived and seemed able to play on as a new skimmer was brought out onto the pitch, allowing him to rejoin the game a few moments later. His revival seemed to give Atmosia new heart. When Haymitch blew his whistle again, the chasers moved into action with a skill unrivalled by anything Aerrow had seen so far.  
>After fifteen more fast and furious minutes, Atmosia had pulled ahead by ten more goals. They were now leading by one hundred and thirty points to ten, and the game was starting to get dirtier. As Troy shot toward the goal posts yet again, clutching the Quaffle tightly under her arm, the Durmstrang keeper, Zograf, flew out to meet her. Whatever happened was over so quickly Aerrow didn't catch it, but a scream of rage from the Atmosian crowd, and Haymitch's long, shrill whistle blast, told him it had been a foul.<br>"And Haymitch takes the Durmstrang keeper to task for cobbing, excessive use of elbows!" The commentator informed the roaring spectators. "And, yes, it's a penalty to Atmosia!" He added, seeing Haymitch make his decision. Troy easily put away the penalty, bringing the score up to one hundred and forty points to ten.

Play now reached a level of ferocity beyond anything they had yet seen. The beaters on both sides were acting without mercy: Volkov and Vulchanov in particular seemed not to care whether their clubs made contact with Bludger or player as they swung them violently through the air. Dimitrov shot straight at Moran, who had the Quaffle, nearly knocking her off her skimmer.  
>"Foul!" Roared the Atmosian supporters as one, all standing up in a great wave of blue.<br>"Foul!" The commentator echoed. "Dimitrov skins Moran, deliberately flying to collide there, and it's got to be another penalty, yes, there's the whistle!" He said as Haymitch intervened between the players. Again the Atmosian chaser easily scored before play commenced again. But then every single eye in the stadium turned from the chasers to the two seekers, who had once again dived.

"Is Viktor they faking again?" Junko asked as they watched.

"No they've seen it" Finn called, seeing the determined and focused faces of both players. Senna had been ahead but Viktor was soon right on his tail, drawing level, the pair hurtled towards the ground again.

"They're going to crash again" Stork guessed, the scene in front of them all too familiar.

"No they're not" Finn said, more so from his admiration of Viktor.

"Senna is" Aerrow added. And he was right as, for the second time, Senna hit the ground with tremendous force, destroying his second skimmer that match.

"The Snitch, where's the Snitch?" Starling asked.

"He's got it, Viktor's got it, it's all over!" Ace replied. Viktor was hovering steadily in the air, his fist held high, a glint of gold in his hand. For a moment no one seemed to know what had fully happened but then those who had been keeping score realised who had won. The Atmosian supporters exploded with cheers and celebrations, nearly drowning out the official announcement.

"Atmosia wins, one hundred and seventy to one hundred and sixty!" The commentator shouted, who like the Atmosian's, seemed to be taken aback by the sudden end of the match "Viktor gets the snitch but Atmosia wins, goodness, I don't think any of us were expecting that!" He added.  
>"What did he catch the Snitch for?" Ron asked, applauding all the same. "He ended it when Atmosia were a hundred and sixty points ahead, the idiot!" He scalded, having hoped Viktor would have won.<br>"He knew they were never going to catch up" Aerrow called back over all the noise, also applauding loudly. "The Atmosian chasers were too good...He wanted to end it on his terms, that's all..." He said, understanding the feeling.  
>"He was very brave, wasn't he?" Piper said, leaning forward to watch Viktor land along with his somewhat disgruntled team mates whilst the Atmosian team flew overhead, still celebrating. Eventually, however, they too landed as both teams disappeared into the stadium, no doubt to their changing rooms, before the Atmosian team re-emerged in the Minister of Magic's box where they were presented with the Quiddich World Cup. The Atmosian fans roared once more as their victorious team lifted the golden cup up high for all to see.<p>

The Storm Hawks and Starling were soon caught up in the crowds now flooding out of the stadium and back to their camp sites. Raucous singing was borne toward them on the night air as they retraced their steps along the lantern-lit path. When they finally reached the tent, nobody felt like sleeping at all, and given the level of noise around them, none of them decided it was worth trying to do so, for a while at least. So instead they began arguing enjoyably about the match.

"There's no one like Viktor, he's like a bird the way he flies" Finn defended at one point.

"He's just a Quiddich player Finn" Piper reminded him.

"He's more than an athlete, he's an artist" Finn insisted. "I can't wait to try out some of his moves" He added.

"Are you sure that's a good idea with your track record?" Junko asked, causing everyone else to look amused by something.

"What do you mean?" Finn replied, looking confused.

"He means your stunt flying never ends well" Aerrow told him. "Remember last month when you overheated you engine performing tricks and had to crash land on the Condor's runway?" He said.

"Yeah, well, that was before I saw Viktor's flying, I can learn a lot from it" Finn shrugged off.

"Flying in a Quiddich game and flying in combat are two very different things" Starling said.

"Not for Viktor, it's all the same for him" Finn replied, still maintaining his idolisation of the player.

"I think your in love Finn" Piper said, everyone but Finn, who couldn't come up with a response, laughing at this as the subject was dropped. From the other side of the camp site they could still hear much singing and the odd echoing bang.

"Are they ever going to stop?" Stork asked, indicating his head to the tent's flaps.

"Not likely, Atmosia will be celebrating and Durmstrang will be wanting to match them out of pride" Ace said, trying to hold back a large yawn, without success.

"Well I don't think we can wait for them to finish, we best got some sleep" Aerrow said, also finding himself very tired. Met with agreement they all soon got ready for bed and clambered into their bunk beds. Despite the continuance of the singing from the celebrating crowds and the occasional bang and blasts of light from small fireworks being let off, just visible through the canvas roof, everyone soon drifted off into a much needed sleep.


	5. Chapter 5 The Dark Mark

Aerrow never knew what woke him from his slumber but whatever the reason he had jerked awake and found himself lying on his bunk in the darkness of the night, staring up at the canvas roof. From the lack of noise outside he assumed that the crowds had finally given in to their own tiredness and gone to bed themselves. However, just as he was turning over onto his side and tried to fall asleep again, Aerrow heard a familiar bang that had been sounding all night in the celebrations. But something about this particular sound had put him on edge, something was wrong, he could feel it. Quietly, as so not to wake the others, he slipped out of bed and crept over to the front of the tent and peeped his head out of the flaps. Nothing. Not one thing seemed amiss, from what he could see the camp site was dark, peaceful and empty. It was then that he felt a sudden weight on his shoulder and wheeled round to see Starling standing behind him, her hand drawing away from his shoulder.

"What is it?" She whispered.

"Thought I heard something, odd" Aerrow replied, unable to shake the bad feeling.

"What?" Starling replied, sounding more alert now, her experience as a Sky Knight also making her suspicious of a strange noise. Before Aerrow could reply, another bang rang out, followed by two more in quick succession. "More fireworks?" Starling guessed, though she didn't sound sure.

"That's what I thought, but then I didn't seen any light or..." Aerrow began to say.

"Hear any cheering from the crowd" Starling finished his sentence, now understating his worry. Making her mind up she crept over to her bed, slipped on her boots over her pyjama trousers and walked back over to him.

"It's probably nothing" She said in a way that suggested at the same time that they should investigate anyway, as Aerrow nodded and went to put on his boots too before following her out of the tent.

Outside there seemed no obvious cause of the noise, no lights, no crowds and nothing in the sky to imply fireworks had been recently set off.

"I guess it was just fireworks" Aerrow muttered after a few minutes of looking around at their surroundings.  
>"Aerrow" Starling said quietly, looking in the opposite direction, but he didn't hear her.<p>

"I could have sworn something was wrong, maybe it's just being on edge from past..." He continued to say.

"Aerrow" Starling said again, louder and sounding much more worried this time, making Aerrow turn to face her. Immediately he saw the problem as in the far distance, at a very odd and barely visible angle from where they were stood, an odd orange glow could be seen across an entire section of tents. Then more bangs sounded as the screams rang out, only just loud enough to be heard from their distance, that confirmed their initial suspicions.

The first any of the others in the tent knew of the danger was when the large light hanging from the canvas roof suddenly switched on as shouts of concern rang out.

"Everyone get up now!" Aerrow shouted as he ran over and grabbed his twin blades from his bag, glad that he never went anywhere without them.

"'S' matter?" Finn mumbled as he sat up and sleepily rubbed his eyes.

"The camp site is being attacked" Starling said as she too grabbed her blade and jacket.

"By who?" Piper asked urgently as she jumped down from her bed and, following their lead, grabbed her crystal staff before putting her boots on too.

"Don't know but tents in the distance look like they've caught fire, blasts and screams are sounding too" Starling replied as everyone was now grabbing their weapons, shoes and jackets, knowing there was no time to get changed.

Running back outside they all saw and heard the glow of the burning tents, the blasts and screams were all much closer now as people in neighbouring tents were also coming out to investigate and, once they saw the danger, fleeing towards the woods behind them.

"What's the plan?" Ace asked as they stood watching for a moment.

"We head for it, other squadrons are here, sorcerers too, we have help" Aerrow said determinedly as he handed Stork, who had no weapon of his own, one of his blades. "Stork, Junko, Finn start helping people escape to the woods, go!" He ordered as the three of them nodded before disappearing into the now growing and panicking crowd. "Right let's move" Aerrow then said to Ace, Piper and Starling before they all headed directly towards the burning tents.

They didn't have to go far before they saw who was responsible for the destruction as groups of hooded and masked figures in heavy black cloaks, tightly packet and moving together, were pointing their wands in all directions as they sent numerous spells at the fleeing people, the tents and anything else that stood in their way. Laughing and jeering filled the air among the screams and yells, the attackers obliviously enjoying themselves.

"Get out its the Death Eaters!" One man was heard to shout amongst chaos.

"What now?" Piper shouted over the noise as they tool temporary shelter behind one of the tents.

"They're all sorcerers, we have to be careful!" Ace warned.

"I know, but I reckon if they're use to those wands, they won't be much good in physical combat" Aerrow reasoned as he glanced around the tent at the attackers for a moment. "Piper, Ace, circle around at take that group over there, we'll go straight for these ones" He added, seeing the attackers had broken off into smaller groups in order to attack from all directions.

"Aright, careful though" Piper said as she and Ace headed off, leaving Aerrow and Starling by the tent.

"Ready?" Starling asked, igniting her blade, as they prepared to leapt out and charge at the group of figures.

"Always" Aerrow replied as he too ignited his blades.

Aerrow had guessed right in that the sorcerers weren't use to being attacked head on as most of them barely had time to register the two Sky Knight charging at them, those that did only able to shoot one or two off aimed spells, before Aerrow and Starling were on them. A few of the sorcerers immediately lost their balance and fell to the ground but most were much larger and sturdier so were able to deflect the charge of attacks better.

"Sky Knights!" One of the figures growled, his identity hidden by his silver engraved mask, fitted to the top part of his face.

"Yeah that's right, which means your all in a heap of trouble!" Starling replied, sounding just as angry as she and Aerrow sent a few blasts at them which were quickly deflected. But before any of the attackers could counter bright red blasts flew at them, making Aerrow and Starling turn around and see Cedric, his squadron presumably helping quell the attack elsewhere, with his wand pointed at the attackers.

"Like she said, your all in lot of trouble" He told them, prompting much laughter and jeers from the group. But between the three Sky Knights the group of attackers were soon feeling outmatched, especially with Cedric's magic. "Aim for their wands, without them they can't do anything!" He shouted to Aerrow and Starling, who began concentrating their blasts. It was working as once one of the attackers had their wand blasted out of their hand they had no way of carrying on fighting so retreated back into the main group, who were still rampaging despite the resistance from those defending the camp site.

"Incendio!" One of the attackers suddenly yelled as he pointed his wand at Aerrow, Starling and Cedric. A sudden burst of fire erupted from the stick of wood, forcing all three Sky Knights to leapt out of the way and take shelter behind one of the few remaining tents not yet on fire.

"Can we not go out just once without any of this happening?" Aerrow half joked, half muttered as they began shooting from around the tent.

"Clearly not, though maybe it's just us" Starling replied with a slight smile but sounded a bit breathless at the same time. Continuing to fire at the group of attackers, their numbers dwindling as more of them lost their wands, it soon reached a stalemate as both groups focused on attacking on each other but without anyone gaining a major advantage. The attackers, however, were still powerful as their spells began to tear and burn through the tent Aerrow, Starling and Cedric were using as shelter until it suddenly caught fire and forced them away from it to avoid being burnt. Back out in the open they were now exposed to the full force of the bombardment of spells coming from the half a dozen or so remaining attackers, made more difficult as the spells being thrown at them began to get more and more harder to deflect.

"Protego!" Cedric yelled, bringing up some form of barrier against the spells as they bounded off a temporary invisible wall. But the forcefield didn't stop all the attacks as a very powerful looking blue spell hit the ground right in front of them, blasting them all back a good few feet from the force. Propping himself up on his elbows Aerrow saw the attackers ready to attack again and braced himself as he lifted his blades up in front of him in protection. Somehow the next wave of spells never hit him or Starling or Cedric, instead they bounced away before they could reach any of them as if Cedric had performed the protection spell he had used just a moment ago. However, when Aerrow looked over to him he saw that Cedric was only just picking up his wand, having momentarily lost his grip on it in the force of the blast, and thought this very odd as he knew only Cedric could have performed it. That was when something vast, green, and glittering erupted from somewhere near the beginnings of the woods just to the side of of them and flew up past the treetops and into the sky.  
>"What the...?" Starling gasped, staring up at the thing that had appeared. At first it looked like nothing more than one of the fireworks that had been set off in the celebrations but then it formed itself into a colossal skull with a serpent protruding from its mouth like a tongue. Screams suddenly erupted from all around, even the masked figures themselves stopped their attacks and grew worried. With a whoosh of swirling air and series of loud cracks they all began vanishing into thin air until soon none were left.<p>

"What was that about?" Aerrow asked as he, Starling and Cedric got to their feet, surprised by the attackers sudden exit.

"And how did they do that?" Starling also asked, wondering how they had vanished right in front of their eyes.

"Disapparition, its a transport method for sorcerers" Cedric explained as he regained his breath. "And that's what scared them off" He added, pointing at the glittering and moving skull in the sky.

"Why what is it?" Starling asked, now sounding worried. "Cedric, what is it?" She asked again when he failed to answer.

"It's Cyclonis's old mark" He eventually replied.

After a few minutes of checking the immediate arena, just in case any of the attackers had lingered or someone was lying on the ground injured or unable to move, the three Sky Knights decided to head back and regroup with the other Storm Hawks and Diggorys. Luckily it didn't take long as the further they walked away from the area of the camp site that had been attacked, the more people they encountered.

"Cedric, we're over here!" Darrius, appearing a short distance away, had shouted upon seeing his Sky Knight.

"On my way!" Cedric called back. "See you later guys" He quickly said to Aerrow and Starling, who nodded and smiled in thanks for his earlier backup, before he jogged over to his team mate as the disappeared into the night.

"I hope they're all ok" Starling said, not knowing if anyone had been hurt in the attack.

"I'm sure they're all fine" Aerrow replied just as he spotted Ace and Piper, thankfully unhurt, running over to them, navigating their way through both damaged and undamaged tents.

"You two aright?" Ace asked, sounding relieved as he saw they also looked unhurt.

"We're fine, you?" Aerrow checked. Both Ace and Piper nodded.

"Have you seen...?" Piper asked, sounding fearful as she pointed to the large skull that was still glittering in the sky, no one for miles around would be able to miss it.

"Yeah, it's..." Starling began to say.

"Cyclonis's old mark" Ace said rather tensely, finishing her sentence, as they all looked at it for a moment.  
>"Come on, let's find Finn, Junko and Stork, make sure they're ok" Aerrow eventually said.<p>

They found the missing three Storm Hawks near the huddled groups of people who had fled the attacks. They, along with other squadron members and a few sorcerers, were going around and talking to and instructing people on what would happen next as Aerrow, Starling, Piper and Ace approached. "You guys ok?" Aerrow asked, again relived to see his team mates were unhurt.

"Yeah, so are most people, looks like no one got seriously hurt" Finn replied.  
>"Once we get an all clear for the camp I think we should start moving them back then" Starling suggested, which was met with agreement.<p>

People were able to return to the camp soon after as most people, a few having decided to find ways home rather than stay the rest of the night, retuned to their tents, or headed for the emergency shelter if theirs was no longer standing, and tried to get a few hours sleep before dawn arrived. Only when the sun's rays rose that morning did the glittering green skull and the serpent slithering through it's mouth finally fade away.


	6. Chapter 6 The Invitation

The rain steadily poured down the Condor's windows, reflecting the uneasy mood felt by those travelling in it. After returning from the camp site and leaving Molly and Arthur's boarding house the Storm Hawks and Starling, who had remained with them in the wake of the attack at the world cup, had set the ship on a automatic flight path and gathered around the large table in the centre of the bridge to discuss the events of the previous night.

"I don't get it," Finn said, frowning. "I mean, even if it was Cyclonis's symbol, it's still only a shape in the sky..." He began to say.

"People were terrified because it hasn't been seen for nearly ten years, not since Cyclonis had her first rise to power when she and her followers sent it into the air over wherever they'd killed someone" Ace explained, being the only one of them old enough to properly remember the dark few years when Cyclonis had gained near total control over Atmos.

"So those attackers then...?" Piper began to ask.

"Were what's left of her original followers, Death Eaters, all sorcerers and very into dark magic, most were imprisoned but some, like Lucius, escaped by insisting they were forced or tricked" Ace replied.

"You think he was with them last night?" Aerrow asked, noting the angered undertone in Ace's voice.

"I wouldn't put it past him" Ace replied.

"But what was the point, Cyclonis is dead, we kind of made sure of that" Starling said, remembering the Cyclonis had been buried under an entire Terra, ironically enough her own, two years previously.

"Because it's their idea of fun, I suppose they had a few drinks last night and couldn't resist reminding us all that lots of them are still at large, a nice little reunion for them" Ace said, sounding disgusted.  
>"But they were scared of the mark too, they all vanished as soon as they saw it?" Piper said, sounding confused.<p>

"They would be, to escape being jailed every one of them worked extremely hard to show Atmos that they hated Cyclonis as much as anyone else, they told lies about her forcing them to to kill and torture people, I bet they'd be even more frightened than the rest of us to see any sign of her presence or legacy" Ace explained.

"So, whoever conjured the mark..." Piper said slowly. "Were they doing it to show support for the Death Eaters, or to scare them away?" She asked.

"Your guess is as good as ours, Piper," Ace said. "But I'll tell you this, it was only the Death Eaters who ever knew how to conjure it and I'd be very surprised if the person who did it hadn't been a Death Eater once, even if they're not now" He explained.

"Do all the Death Eaters wear those cloaks and masks?" Aerrow asked.

"Yeah it was their way of still being recognised whilst hiding their identities, why?" Ace asked. For a moment Aerrow considered not telling them all what he'd seen just as he'd been getting to his feet just after the Death Eaters had fled the camp, but then decided it could only help the situation if they did know.

"I only saw him for a few seconds but just after the Death Eaters had gone I happened to look over at the woods where the mark had come from..." He began retelling what he'd seen as the others listened without interruption. "There was a man stood there, young but worn and dressed in large grubby overcoat," He said, picturing the man. "Whilst everyone else was running and screaming he was just stood there, looking up at it and grinning, laughing even" He finished whilst everyone else considered what they'd been told.

"Sounds like the type of person who'd have sent it up" Ace said thoughtfully. "You didn't recognise him?" He asked. Aerrow shook his head.

"No, I would do if I saw him again though" He replied. It was then that a tapping noise was heard over the noise of the pouring rain hitting the ship, which always made a dull racket as the rain impacted the metal exterior. Looking up everyone saw a small, drenched and trembling messenger bird perched on the edge of one of the bridge's side windows.

"Quick let it in" Piper said, feeling sorry for the tiny bird. Hurrying over to the window, Finn, after unlocking it first with the small key embedded in the latch, opened the window long enough to allow the bird to swoop in and land on the table before forcing the window shut again, made difficult by the howling wind that had picked up outside.

"Best lock it again, that window tends to blow open otherwise" Aerrow told Finn, who quickly locked the window again before rejoining them.

"Oh the poor thing" Starling added as the small bird, no bigger than the thick scroll of paper it was carrying, thankfully wrapped in a waterproof sheet, stood shivering on the table, wide eyed and breathing heavily from the delivery.

"I'll get a towel" Piper said heading for the door out of bridge.

"What's the point, it's going back outside in minute" Finn called after her. Piper had time to shoot him a glare before she left the room returning a few moments later with a large white towel.

"What's it delivered anyway?" She asked as she began drying the bird off, the tiny creature visibly grateful for this.

"Just the newspaper" Aerrow replied, having picked up the paper, Atmos's main print, The Daily Prophet, and opened it up. He must have looked surprised, or at least interested, at what he read as the others immediately picked up on his mood and guessed there had been some news they should know about.

"Anything about last night?" Junko asked, knowing that the world cup was the biggest story being talked about at the moment. Aerrow nodded.

"Yeah, quite a bit" He replied before turning the paper around so they could all see the front page headline: SCENES OF TERROR AT THE QUIDDITCH WORLD CUP, complete with a black-and-white photograph of the skull mark hanging over the treetops.

"It's good they're informing people and everything, but surely its just going to cause more panic?" Stork asked, knowing he was still unnerved by the whole ordeal.

"It's just warning them, besides there's no way to tell people about this kind of thing subtly and..." Piper began to say but was distracted by the small bird wriggling out of the towel she had been using to dry it as it flapped over to the window it had come in through and chirped loudly to show it was ready to leave. Handing the newspaper over to Ace, Aerrow quickly got up and went over to the window to let it out. Annoyingly as he reached the window and went to turn the key in the latch he found the window was still unlocked, despite having told Finn only a few minutes before to lock it.

"Finn I told you to lock this, we'll lose it in this weather" He reminded him as he opened the window, let the bird fly out and shut it behind it, making sure he locked it securely.

"I did lock it" Finn replied in defence. Only sighing at this, knowing Finn was sometimes forgetful or lazy with some chores or instructions, Aerrow rejoined the table just as Ace was summarising the article accompanying the main headline.

"Ministry and Sky Knight blunders, culprits not apprehended, lax security, dark sorcerers running unchecked, disgrace to people's safety, who wrote this?" He said, muttering the last part as he checked for a name. "Oh, of course, had to be Skeeter" He said with a sigh, the other Storm Hawks also groaned.

"Who?" Starling asked.

"One of The Prophet's main reports, she's always willing to do anything for a scoop but three quarters of what she writes is just pure rubbish" Aerrow explained.

"Yeah she was the one who claimed and wrote about how she had walked though the ruins of Cyclonia only a month after we'd been there" Piper said, a smirk on her face, knowing there hadn't been and still wasn't anything left of the Terra thanks to the Aurora Stone and their intervention that day. Then another familiar tapping noise coming from the same side window as before was heard. This time, rather than the small and trembling bird that had been waiting outside before, it was a large snowy owl, not looking at all irritated by the awful weather surrounding it.

"Any more deliveries, or should we just leave it open?" Finn muttered, getting up a second time to open the window.

"Maybe it's useful news this time" Ace remarked, dropping The Daily Prophet on the table. As Finn opened the window the owl swooped in, dropped two identical letters, somehow bone dry despite no protective cover, and circled back around and out of the window again before Finn had the chance to shut it.

"Must be a busy day" He said as he shut and locked the window again.

"Odd choice of bird too" Piper added but then, like everyone else, turned her attention to the delivery. The two letters were bound in a heavy parchment paper envelope with a red wax seal, bearing the letter 'H', keeping them fastened shut. One was addressed to the Storm Hawks whilst the other was for Starling. But what was most curious was the level of accurate specification the sender had managed to achieve in the location of the recipients, so much so that the Storm Hawk's envelope's green ink read:

The Storm Hawks squadron

The Bridge

The Condor

Overhead of Terra Sefin

"How did whoever sent these know exactly where we are, I mean we're only just passing over Sefin now?" Stork asked, glancing over to and out of the window where he could just about see glimpses of the Terra specified in the address as they passed over it.

"If it's the person I'm thinking of who sent them, it's perfectly normal" Ace reassured, everyone glancing at him curiously as if he knew something they didn't, whilst Aerrow and Starling began opening the letters. Inside was two sheets of folded parchment paper, one a letter and one a map, with the same green ink as the envelope written on them, the letter reading:

HOGWARTS SCHOOL of SORCERY

Headmaster: PROFESSOR DUMBLEDORE

Dear Storm Hawks squadron

On behalf of the Ministry of Magic and Sky Knight Council we are pleased to invite you to Terra Hogsmead and to Hogwarts Castle, host to a legendary and prestigious event open to all Sky Knights and squadrons of which the Ministry and the Council have chosen to announce upon arrival, owing to recent security disturbances at other high profile gatherings.

If you are wishing to attend and be eligible for the event please arrive at Hogwarts Castle no later than a week after this letter's arrival.

Yours sincerely,

Professor McGonagall,

Deputy Headmistress

"Hogwarts?" Finn asked as Aerrow, who noticed Starling's letter was identical, finished reading it out.

"Hogwarts school of sorcery" Ace answered. "I know it because Amos went there as a boy, it's an old school where most sorcerers chose to go to and learn magic" He said, revealing how he knew the reason why the letters had managed to stay so dry in the rain and how the address written on them was so specific.

"Cedric also went there before he became a Sky Knight" Starling added.

"So if this is a school for sorcerers, why is it inviting all Sky Knight and squadrons?" Junko asked.

"It's sometimes used as a meeting place for the Ministry and Council or Sky Knights and squadrons familiar with it, though I have no idea what kind of event they could by talking about" Ace said.

"I guess they don't want any of those who attacked the world cup to learn about it" Piper said.

"Well, I suppose there's only one way to find out what it is" Aerrow added, knowing where they should now head for.


	7. Chapter 7 Hogwarts

Following the map that had been enclosed with the letter, it took the Condor the best part of the day to reach Terra Hogsmead. Along the way the weather had at last cleared up, meaning those on-board got a clear and uninterrupted view of Terra below. Fairly large and mountainous, Terra Hogsmead consisted of a village, still snowcapped despite the time of year, owing to it's altitude, which overlooked a large dense forest that surrounded a great black lake. Most impressive however was that perched atop the high mountain next to the lake stood a magnificent and huge castle with many turrets, towers, bridges and windows, all shimmering in the light of the early evening sun.

"Whoa, that's a school?" Finn said in awe as he looked at the impressive structure.

"I can see why sorcerers want to study here" Piper added.

"Looks like we're not the only ones to have arrived" Stork said, pointing out the half a dozen or so ships that were parked on a large open field in the grounds surrounding the castle, whilst more were visible in the sky around as they also came into land.

Having parked the Condor in the same field as the other ships and each packed a small bag of necessitates, including their weapons, the Storm Hawks and Starling had followed the main footpath leading towards the castle, the other arriving squadrons also heading in the same direction.

After about ten minutes of walking they reached a flight of stone steps which lead into a large stone courtyard, a covered corridor running around the edge of it, which had a long viaduct leading to the dark forest at one end and a large tower with huge oak doors, left open, at the other. Inside was a entrance hall so vast that the Condor could have easily fit inside it, the stone walls had lit flaming torches attached to them on metal wall brackets whilst a magnificent marble staircase facing them led to the upper floors. Following the staircase upwards they came to a large crowd of waiting people, all of them Sky Knights and squadrons, whilst busy looking sorcerers, easily identifiable in their sweeping and colourful robes and cloaks, moved around them taking names, checking them against lists on the clipboards they were carrying before giving further instructions. The Storm Hawks and Starling had not been standing there long when a tall, black-haired woman in emerald-green robes approached them.

"Welcome to Hogwarts Castle, your here for the Sky Knight event?" The woman checked, seeing that the Storm Hawks were all wearing their squadron jackets.

"Yeah, the Storm Hawks squadron and Sky Knight Starling" Aerrow replied as the woman nodded and checked their names off against her list.

"Ah yes here you are" She said, tick off their names. "Apologies for the secrecy around the event but after the event at the world cup we couldn't public announce it until everyone had arrived" She explained.

"I'm not surprised, we were at the world cup ourselves" Starling replied. "So does that mean it'll be another week, because that was what the letter said?" She then asked the woman.

"Oh no the week is just to allow for travel time and is when the actual event begins, it will be announced tomorrow evening and then anyone arriving afterwards will be informed" She replied. "Accommodation has been set aside for those wishing to stay for this week and for when the event is taking place" She added before checking her list again. "It appears that you've all been placed in room two of Griffindor Tower, I'll get someone to show you to it" She offered.

"It's aright Professor McGonagall I can show them" A familiar voice sounded from behind the Storm Hawks and Starling, who all turned around to see Cedric, his squadron presumably settling in to their quarters.

"Cedric so good to see you again, it must be three years now?" McGonagall said with a smile at her old student.

"I know, this place hasn't changed a bit" Cedric replied.

"Indeed, though it doesn't appear to be the same case for you, squadron leader now I hear" McGonagall praised as Cedric shrugged it off. "When the event is announced I wouldn't be surprised if you wanted to enter" She added before walking off to welcome more of the arriving Sky Knights and squadrons.

"Professor McGonagall, she's the Deputy Headmistress here" Cedric explained to the Storm Hawks and Starling before he lead them through the entrance hall and into a even taller staircase that had to have at least seven floors, with any number of different doorways on each of them whilst portraits and paintings of all shapes, sizes and themes took up nearly all of the wall space. It was not until they were on the third floor, however, did any of them notice anything out of the ordinary with their surroundings.

"Hello there, Cedric isn't it?" An elderly man's voice was heard to say, despite no one actually being around.  
>"Yes it is, hello Professor Emeric" Cedric replied, making the Storm Hawks and Starling look to Cedric to see he was talking to one of the portraits, one of an man sitting in a chair, and the man was talking back, even moving as he gave a cheery wave.<p>

"I can see none of your friends have been to Hogwarts before" The man said, noticing the Storm Hawks and Starling, all of whom had stunned faces.

"Yeah, as you can see we have moving portraits here, in fact most paintings and photographs sorcerers have are charmed to move and even talk" Cedric explained before leading the surprised group on.

"Anything else we should know about what Hogwarts has?" Aerrow asked Cedric as they climbed up the dozens of staircases.

"Apart from the talking paintings?" Cedric said jokingly. "Well, the castle also has, hidden passages, charmed ceilings, ghosts, creatures in the dark forest" He started listing things off in a casual voice.

"Wait, ghosts?" Stork asked, sounding slightly panicked.

"Don't worry they're all friendly enough and aren't the haunting type" Cedric replied as they reached the top most floor and entered a small dark wooded panelled corridor with rich carpets and suits of amour lining the route which had six doors leading off it, each with a lion head carving on the door along with a number from one to seven. "This is you, we're in the Hufflepuff Basement ourselves, my old dorms" Cedric said as he lead them over to second door. "What about the students here now?" Piper asked, wondering where they'd be staying.

"They're still on holiday until tomorrow but will be staying in the rooms they normally do, there's more than enough room" Cedric replied with a shrug. "I best get going, meals are in the great hall, if you get lost ask the paintings or ghosts, they'll know the way" He added as he left them to get settled in.

"I still can't believe that's a normal thing to say here" Finn said as they entered the room. Inside their room turned out to be a large suite consisting of a large room decorated with dark red and gold tapestries and rugs with a set of comfy red chairs and sofas placed around a fireplace, which had not yet been lit, with two desks and a dark wood dining table, on which lay several small metal keys for the room. There was also a large pained window central in the opposite wall, with two side windows, which doubled as a door leading onto a small balcony and two swirling staircases which presumably lead to their bedrooms. "Nice, makes the Condor look shabby" Finn said as he walked in and immediately slumped onto one of the chairs.

"Hey, this room doesn't have to go up against Talons and storms" Stork replied, quick to defend his beloved ship.

"Aright you two" Aerrow said, seeing Finn was about to retaliate. "We should go get our stuff from the Condor if we're staying here" He added to everyone.

"No need, it's all already here" Starling said, as she came down one of the staircases leading to the bedrooms.

"What, but the Condor's locked isn't it?" Junko asked, looking to Stork, as everyone immediately went upstairs to check.

"Yeah defiantly, I did it myself" Stork replied. The room at the top of the staircase was a circular room with five four poster beds with red curtains hanging around them and a large heater in the centre of the room. Neatly stacked on two of the room's beds were Piper's and Starling's belongings, the boy's belongings presumably in the other dorm.

"How they'd do it?" Finn asked as they all returned to the common room after checking the other dorm and indeed finding the rest of their belongings there too.

"Sorcerers, they find ways to do jobs easier and quicker" Ace replied, though it was clear he didn't know how the Hogwarts staff had done it.

"Well they could have lit the fire, it's freezing in here" Piper added, walking over to the fireplace and looking for a crystal or box of matches that should have been left near it so it could be lit. "Oh, it's not even loaded and there's nothing to light it either, I'll go and get my crystals" She muttered before heading for her dorm. Deciding to help with the job, Aerrow started loading wood into the fire from the nearby basket. Just as he was loading the last block of wood, however, a fire suddenly ignited without a reason or cause to. Cursing a few choice words as the flames burnt the side of his hand before he could withdraw it, Aerrow reeled back as everyone gathered around, staring at the now lit fireplace in surprise.

"How did that happen?" Starling asked, taken aback but the sudden appearance of fire.

"Did you light it?" Ace asked Aerrow, who was preoccupied in checking the ugly red burn on the side of his index finger.

"No, I was just loading it" He replied as Ace came over and checked his hand.

"Just a minor one, run it under some cold water" He told him, satisfied the burn wasn't serious and would heal on it's own.

"How did you light it?" Piper, returning with a fire crystal, asked in puzzlement, having not seen the sudden lighting of the fireplace.

"It ignited itself" Aerrow replied, not able to explain it.

"Maybe it's triggered or charmed to come one when it senses people are in the room?" Starling suggested, remembering that this was a castle full of sorcerers. This seemed to satisfy everyone's ideas on how the fire was lit as they then set about settling in.

The rest of the day was spent getting use to their surroundings and catching up with the Sky Knights and squadrons they knew that had arrived. Much speculation was lingering around them all as to what the event would be and what their involvement would include, prompting dozens of theories to circulate. Most of the discussions that day took place at dinner which was served in the castles great hall, a huge long hall with four long wooden tables for the Sky Knights and squadrons and a fifth table for the Hogwarts staff and Ministry of Magic and Sky Knight Council representatives whilst thousands of floating candles floated overhead, all underneath an enchanted ceiling which had been charmed to mimic the sky outside so that it looked as if there was no roof at all.

"It won't be something that involves every Sky Knight or squadron, most can't be away from their Terras too long" Piper said as a new discussion about the event had risen again.

"Remember what McGonagall said to Cedric though, she said she'd hoped he'd enter which means it's some kind of competition" Starling said. "Pass the water Aerrow" She then asked Aerrow, who held out the large water jug. As she took it, however, she seemed interested in his hand he'd used to hold the jug out. "Hold on" She said, taking hold of it.

"What?" Aerrow asked her, sounding confused.

"Your hand's healed, the burns gone" She replied, turning his now uninjured hand over her her own.

"Oh, guess it just healed" Aerrow replied casually as he took it back and looked at it himself.

"A burn like that would take a few days to heal though?" Ace said in puzzlement.

"Well maybe the fire is charmed to..." Finn began to say.

"Not burn as warmly as normal?" Junko joked, causing them all to start laughing. It seemed that both Hogwarts and magic had a lot of strange and mysterious occurrences yet to be explained.


	8. Chapter 8 Strange Happenings

Having found the dorm empty when he had woken Aerrow had gone downstairs to the common room and found only Junko, Stork and Starling in the room.

"Where's...?" He began to ask.

"Finn's checking out the school's Quiddich pitch, Piper is in the library and Ace said he was seeing an old friend" Starling answered, polishing her blade, but looking extremely bored at the same time.

"A message came through before that the events going to be announced in the great hall this evening at seven o'clock" Stork added, passing Aerrow the note that had been delivered that morning by one of the school's staff.

"Looks like we've got a day off then" Aerrow said as he sat down in one of the chairs, reading the note before he crumpled it and threw it into the burning fireplace.

A day off may have at first sounded like a positive thing to the group, but as the hours ticked by the desirability slowly wore off. The quiet stillness was broken only by the disappearance of Junko as he went to go and find Finn and the return of Ace, who had managed to find his friend. Lunch provided a welcome relief to the lack of activity as it meant the group got to at least go down to the great hall.

"I don't know how people find sitting around like that relaxing" Starling said as they sat in the hall for their lunch, the hall now even more filled as the few hundred Hogwarts students, ranging from children to late teens, all dressed in black robes, were sat among them, their robes each having one of four different crest that represented the school's houses.

"We could visit the village?" Piper, who had joined them from the library for the meal.

"Bit far and the snows tricky to land in, still I might go for a flight later" Aerrow said.

"There's the Quiddich pitch but no ones really up for a game" Finn said, sounding irritated by the long wait until the evenings announcement.

"Well, I might as well go back to the library" Piper said, finishing off and standing up to leave.

"You just got here though, what's so great about the library?" Finn asked.

"The books here are full of stuff you can't learn from anywhere else in Atmos" Piper said casually, knowing Finn would never understand, as she left.

Shortly after Piper's departure, however, a new arrival in the hall caught a lot of people's attention. Up on the high table a tall and thin elderly man with silver hair and a beard long enough to tuck into his belt, which held in place his sweeping grey robes, had come out from a door to the side of the table and had taken his seat in the high tables centre chair.

"I wonder who that is?" Junko asked, recognising him as a important person, as the old man began greeting and talking to the Ministry and Council officials sat alongside him.

"That is Professor Dumbledore, headmaster and some say most powerful sorcerer in Atmos" Ace explained. "Amos had him as headmaster years ago" He added in quick explanation of how he knew this. "Didn't think he'd still be here though" He said, glancing at the headmaster. Aerrow could see what he meant as Professor Dumbledore looked ancient in comparison to his surrounding colleges as apart from being slim and very wrinkly he also had a very long and crooked nose that looked as though it had been broken a least twice as well as the half moon spectacles perched upon it. What was most noticeable, however, was Dumbledore's eyes, a soul-piercing shade of blue, which gave the impression that he could look right through a person and see everything inside them. Catching his eye for a moment, Aerrow got the most peculiar feeling that Dumbledore knew everything he did, despite having only just seen him for the first time. Then, however, another much more less welcome face was spotted within the hall as Draco, Lucius's son who they had both encountered at the Quiddich World Cup, was seen getting up with a two other Hogwarts students, all three of them with green trim and the image of a serpent on their cloaks, and heading in their direction.

"Oh look here, it's the Storm Hawks isn't it?" He said in the same cold and drawling voice as his father.

"Draco right?" Aerrow replied, trying to be polite.

"Yes, oh and this is Crabbe and Goyle" Draco introduced the two teens behind him, Crabbe being very large and fat and kept his gorilla-like arms tightly pressed against his sides whilst Goyle had large feet, small dull eyes, long gorilla arms, and short, bristly hair low on his forehead. The two teens, who seemed to act like Draco's bodyguards, simply stared and grunted as the introductions were made. "It's a shame about what happened at the World Cup, you must have been very busy that night what with all those panicking people" Draco said, not sounding praising at all. "It's lucky no one was killed going on how easily those Death Eaters slipped through security" He added almost tauntingly, his lips twitching as much into a smirk as he dared in front of now obviously irritated and insulted Sky Knights and squadron.

"Didn't take much for then to flee though, one sign of Cyclonis and they were off" Aerrow said, pleased that Draco had lost his smirk.

"I would imagine all people would be terrified of her, even your kind?" Draco replied, sounding as though he was defending the Death Eaters.

"Not really, we were the ones who took her down after all" Starling replied causally as to irritate him further. Draco's pale face tinged slight pink for a moment before he left without another word, Crabbe and Goyle lumbering after him.

"Like father like son" Ace said with a frustrated sigh, though the others were much more amused Draco's exit than anything else.

Returning to their room after lunch the boredom soon set in again as the afternoon slowly ticked by. Piper arrived a few hours after they did, carrying a large pile of books.

"Seriously, are there any books left you haven't read?" Finn asked.

"Funny, give us a hand, they're really heavy?" She replied, shooting him glare. Reluctantly Finn stood up and started taking some of the heavy off her. For the others it was the best form of entertainment they'd had all day to watch Piper and Finn try and coordinate themselves and the awkward sized books. "Careful Finn some of these are fragile" Piper told him as he took half the pile.

"I always am" Finn replied as he began to step backwards towards the dinning table.

"Finn watch out for..." Aerrow, sitting in the nearest chair to him, warned, seeing him heading for a cushioned footstool he hadn't yet seen. But it was too late as Finn tripped backwards over the footstool, sending the books flying as he fell to the floor. Being the nearest Aerrow had instinctively gone to catch the books. But as he reached for them something very peculiar, if not spooky, happened as the books seemed to slow down in their fall before they actually stopped in mid-air.

"What in the Atmos?" Starling gasped as everyone tried to take in the impossible sight.

"Maybe it's the ghosts?" Stork stuttered, remembering what Cedric had said earlier.

"Lets, not panic" Aerrow said, turning to face the worried pilot, but jumped himself as the books came crashing down to the floor a moment later.

"I tell you this room's haunted!" Stork said, watching the books as if to see what they would do next.

"Stork, I'm sure there's an explanation" Aerrow reassured.

"Aerrow's right Stork, remember this is a school of magic, perhaps the books are charmed to hover for a moment if dropped" Piper theorized as she began picking up the fallen books, Aerrow and Starling helping her.

"What isn't charmed in this place?" Finn mumbled as he picked himself up off the floor.

"Aerrow can have a word?" Ace asked, indicating the door leading out of the room. Nodding, Aerrow put the books he'd picked up on the dinning table and followed his uncle out onto the corridor.

"What is it?" He asked.

"The books, I know what caused it" Ace replied.

"You don't seriously think the room's haunted do you?" Aerrow asked jokingly.

"No course not" Ace laughed back but gave the impression he was privy to some information Aerrow wasn't.

"Then what caused it?" Aerrow asked a bit more seriously.

"I think it's time you met someone, someone who can explain better than I can" Ace replied, starting to walk towards the grand staircase, indicating Aerrow should follow.

Leading him down the numerous flights of stairs and into a corridor Ace eventually stopped at a large stone statue of a Griffin, place under an arch.

"What is this?" Aerrow asked, wondering why in the Atmos Ace had brought him to a statue. As a way of answering Ace placed a hand on the Griffin, and the Griffin began to move. It began turning on the spot, allowing a previously hidden spiral staircase to rise up. Following Ace's lead Aerrow climbed up the stairs and found himself in front of a large oak door, a brass Griffin knocker attached to it. Knocking on the door Ace waited a moment before opening it and allowing them both into a large office of sorts. Immediately Aerrow could tell this wasn't just any normal office as the large and beautiful circular room was full of funny little noises whilst a number of curious silver instruments stood on spindle legged tables, whirring and emitting little puffs of smoke. The walls were covered with portraits of old fashioned people, all of whom were snoozing gently in their frames. The only sign of life was a large swan sized bird with long crimson feathers, a golden tale and large black talons and beak. The bird chirped as Ace and Aerrow came more into the room.

"Fawkes, a Phoenix" A voice suddenly sounded, making them both look up to see an elderly man with a crooked nose, long white hair and beard and piercing blue eyes standing on the landing above the main room. "Fascinating creatures, they have markable healing powers and when it is time for them to die they burn up and are reborn from the ashes" He added, walking down the small staircase towards them. "Ace good to see you again" The man greeted Ace warmly.

"Professor Dumbledore" Ace replied, shaking the hand of Hogwarts's headmaster.

"Aerrow isn't it, Sky Knight of the Storm Hawks?" Dumbledore then enquired, shaking Aerrow's hand also.

"Yeah, sorry but...?" Aerrow began to ask.

"I'm sure your wondering why you've been asked here?" Dumbledore guessed. "Please have a seat" He offered, sitting back down at his desk whilst Aerrow and Ace took the two chairs opposite.

"I take it Ace there's been another incident?" Dumbledore asked Ace, who nodded.

"Wait, what do you mean incident?" Aerrow asked, wanting to know what this was all about.

"A magical incident, " Dumbledore answered. "What do you know of sorcerers Aerrow?" He asked.

"Only really what I've seen here and the World Cup" Aerrow replied, unsure of why it mattered.

"Then you may not know that most sorcerers inherit their magic from either both or one parent and before those children learn to control their abilities certain, incidences involving magic occur" Dumbledore explained.

"Wait a minute, are you trying to tell me I'm a...?" Aerrow began to asked, completely taken aback as he looked from Dumbledore to Ace, both of whom looking serious. "Dad wasn't..." He started to say, knowing for sure his father hadn't been a sorcerer.

"Lance wasn't, Lily was" Ace told him. Lily was Aerrow's mother and had died when he was six years old and therefore not much was remembered or known about her by her son, Lance never wishing to talk of her as it had always seemed a painful subject.

"Mum, mum was a sorcerer?" Aerrow asked in disbelief, looking to Ace in particular as he knew he had deliberately kept this from him.

"She studied here when she was your age" Ace said, knowing Aerrow was annoyed by the secret. "Nothing was said after she died because you didn't have the exposure to magic needed to unlock your own abilities, if they ever came through at all as its not always a certain thing" He explained.

"And you know for definite that I'm a, sorcerer too?" Aerrow asked, unable to believe his own words.

"The books stopped mid-air when you reached out for them, the fireplace lit when you were loading it and wanting it to come on whilst the burn you got from it cleared up in only a few hours" Ace listed off. "Not to mention the locked window on the Condor opening without you using the key" He added, Aerrow surprised he'd noticed this when he or nobody else hadn't.

"Aerrow, has anything else happened around you recently that you couldn't explain or thought strange?" Dumbledore asked. Aerrow thought for a moment, the strange occurrences he'd dismissed over the last few days being suddenly explained.

"Well, fighting the Death Eaters at the World Cup, there was a moment where an attack was deflected, I thought it was Cedric but he didn't have his wand at the time" He told them.

"Sounds like a Protego spell" Dumbledore said considerately. "I think its time for you to harness your magic" He added.

"What does that involve?" Aerrow asked, a knocking on the door seeming to answer his question.

The knock was followed by the door opening as a elderly man with shoulder length white hair and pale grey eyes, carrying a number of narrow rectangular boxes and a thick leather bound book, came into the room.

"Professor Dumbledore" He greeted as he came over.

"Ollivander thank you for coming" Dumbledore replied, greeting him like an old friend as Ollivander set the boxes and book down on his desk.

"You asked me to bring my best wand cores, not needing a new wand are you?" He asked, seeming to have to noticed Ace and Aerrow sat right next to him.

"Not at all, the cores are to be placed in a pair of blades, Ollivander this is Aerrow, Lily's son" Dumbledore introduced, indicating Aerrow.

"Ah yes I see it now, you have you mother's eyes, ten-and-a-quarter willow wand if I remember correctly, swishy, very good for charms" Ollivander to Aerrow, seeming to be studying him for a moment. "You wish to use your blades rather than a wand I assume?" He asked, his eyes darting in the direction of Aerrow's shoulders where the blades sat in their sheaths.

"Erm, yeah I guess, I'm more use to them" Aerrow hesitantly replied as he took the out and handed them over. For a moment Ollivander examined them before placing them on the desk.

"Most sorcerers of course use wands to channel their magic, but some prefer the use of weapons, those normally being squadron members or Sky Knights like yourself" He began explaining as he hovered his hand over the three boxes, as if deciding which one he wanted. "These wands and weapons are powered by magical cores, most often dragon heart-string, unicorn hair or a phoenix tail feather" He continued. "Question is which one" He added as his hand drew itself to the leftmost box, which he opened and pulled out a large crimson feather, not unlike the ones on Fawkes. "I wonder" Ollivander then whispered to himself as he held it over the two blades and muttered something Aerrow could not quite make out. The effect of his words, however, became apparent as the feather seemed to be sucked out of his hands and into the blades in a bright gold light. "Pick them up" He asked Aerrow who, not knowing what would happen next, slowly took hold of them. The moment he touched them Aerrow felt a sudden warmth in his fingers as the blades shimmered in a golden glow for a moment.

"Curious, very curious" Ollivander muttered as he watched carefully.

"What is?" Aerrow asked setting down his blades on the desk. Ollivander considered for a moment before replying. "What you have to understand is that the wand, or in this case core, chooses the sorcerer, not the other way around, it is not always clear why" He began to explain. "I remember every core and wand I have ever given, every single one, it so happens that the phoenix whose tail feather now resides in your blades, gave another feather, just one other, it is very curious indeed that you should be destined for this feather when it's brother belonged in the hand of your greatest enemy" He said seriously.

"Cyclonis?" Aerrow asked, though he knew it could be no one else.

"Yes, thirteen-and-a-half inches, yew, powerful wand, very powerful, and in the wrong hands, well, if I'd known what that wand was going out into the world to do..." Ollivander said, trailing off.

"She wasn't using a wand the last time I saw her" Aerrow said, knowing she'd been using a crystal staff that day.  
>"A sorcerer as powerful as Cyclonis was, I would not think it unlikely that she could have used her abilities without it" Ollivander replied, Aerrow fleetingly remembering Cyclonis being able to perform strange and powerful attacks that he had at the time put down to crystal effects.<p>

"So, how do I, perform these spells, I don't know any?" He asked, looking to both Ollivander and Dumbledore.

"With this," Dumbledore said, picking up the thick leather bound book, with surprising ease as it looked very heavy, before passing it to Aerrow. What he noticed immediately was that it was lighter than it looked and he could have sworn it had shrunk since coming into the room. "This book contains every spell, potion, creature, plant and object you could learn about here as quite a few sorcerers, mainly those in squadrons, are only able to attend for a few years, if at all, so this provided as a alternative and a way to learn when they can" He explained. "It is also charmed to remain at a comfortable weight and it able to change it's size for what is needed" He added, smiling at seeing Aerrow's perplexed face.


	9. Chapter 9 The TriSky Knight Tournament

Rather unlike the part of the day beforehand, the last few hours remaining before the announcement of the event in the great hall passed all too quickly and were filled with anything but boredom. After managing to explain to the rest of his squadron and Starling what he'd learnt, Aerrow had gone over the basics shown in the leather bound book he'd been given. Once they'd gotten over their own shock and surprise, the others had been all for helping him out in trying out the different movements with his blades and the incarnations required to perform the acts of magic, which they all quickly found out it was much harder than waving the blades and muttering a few funny words.

"It's nearly time to go down to the hall, I think we should leave it for tonight" Piper, who'd been immersing herself in the book's content all the hours they'd had it, said eventually.

"Good, I'm beat, this magic is exhausting" Aerrow said, feeling as though he had been through quite a hard studying session.

"Yeah best not to overdo it, magic can be temperamental" Ace agreed, knowing the most on it out of all of them until now.

"You've seen it go wrong?" Aerrow asked, sitting down for a moment whist everyone else started getting ready.

"I've seen the effects of a well placed hex your mother inflicted against Lance when she was mad at him, one time I swear he ended up with a bucking skimmer for days" He said with a smile as Aerrow winced at the idea.

The great hall was packed with Sky Knights and squadrons from all over Atmos and, along with the Hogwarts students, staff and gathered Ministry of Magic and Sky Knight Council officials, it was filled with the sounds of excited discussions and greetings as everyone caught up with old friends and got to know others. A sudden thunderstorm had close in overhead by the time everyone was settled, although in all the excitement no one seemed to care, the storm's only presence to them being in the enchanted ceiling above as it turned darker and darker. Having found seats on one of the four main tables, The Stork Hawks and Starling were enjoying seeing who had arrived.

"I wonder how many squadrons got invited?" Piper said looking around at them all, each one of them distinguishable through their various uniforms and kits. The doors of the hall were still open to allow for last minute arrivals as most of the squadrons who had Terra's to protect had only got to the castle that afternoon. Two of the squadrons that arrived late, however, captured a lot of attention as they walked into the hall.

The first was a group of five teenage girls, four in their later teens whilst the fifth looked only around thirteen or fourteen. All of them were dressed in light blue blouses and jackets, which had dark blue trimmings, along with smart black trousers, all made from what looked like silk and all of them were exceedingly pretty, each with long and shiny flowing hair and dazzling smiles. As they crossed the hall, many boys' heads turned, and some of them seemed to have become temporarily speechless, especially when it came to the girl leading the squadron, who had to be the Sky Knight who had a long sheet of silvery-blonde hair that fell to just past her shoulders, large, deep blue eyes, and very white, even teeth.

"Wow, who are they?" Finn said, gawking at the group as they walked past.

"The Delacour squadron of Terra Beauxbatons" Starling answered, she and Piper simultaneously rolling their eyes at his reaction. It was then that most of the hall, some, however, still focused on the Delacours, looked back to the door as another squadron took their attention.

"When you've put your eyes back in your head Finn you'll be able to see who's just arrived" Piper told a still mesmerised Finn as she and the others also looked to the hall doors. At the doors stood a group of five teenage boys, all of whom quite tall and well built and of similar age to the Delacour's Sky Knight, but more surprisingly was that stood at the front of the group, like his squadron, dressed in a thick brown top, resilient looking grey trousers and black army boots, was Viktor, seeker for Terra Durmstrang's national Quiddich team.

"It's him, Victor I didn't know he was a Sky Knight" Finn said, stunned at seeing his hero up close.

"It makes sense I suppose, being able to fly like he can" Junko said with a shrug.

"Looks as though most of his squadron are also part of the Quiddich team" Ace noticed, recognising most of the squadron from the match. The Storm Hawks and Starling weren't the only ones to be surprised by Viktor's presence as most in the hall had been at the world cup too. Fortunately for Viktor, who seemed to either be blanking out or oblivious to the attention, Dumbledore soon entered the hall and stood in front of the high table as he extended his arms out in a welcome.

"Good evening, students and most particularly guests," said Dumbledore, beaming around at the hall. "I have great pleasure in welcoming you all to Hogwarts, I hope and trust that your stay here will be both comfortable and enjoyable" He said. "Our guests sitting amongst us tonight represent the very best of Atmos's Sky Knights and squadrons whilst behind me are representatives from the Ministry of Magic and Sky Knight Council" He introduced, briefly indicating the high table where, among the Hogwarts staff, sat the elderly and very seriously members of the Sky Knight Council alongside a equally stiff, upright, elderly man, dressed in an impeccably crisp suit and tie, his short grey hair was almost unnaturally straight, and his narrow toothbrush moustache looked as though he trimmed it using a slide rule. "They have all been invited here tonight to witness the rebirth of a legendary event of which this castle has been chosen to host, the Tri-Sky Knight Tournament!" Dumbledore declared to the hall, causing a lot of excited murmurs amongst those sat in front of him. "The Tri-Sky Knight Tournament was first established as a friendly competition between the Sky Knights of Atmos to determine who was the best amongst them, three of these Sky Knights were selected as champions to compete in three extremely dangerous tasks designed to test the very fundamentals of what it meant to hold their title," Dumbledore continued to explain. "Normally set every five years it was generally agreed to be a most excellent way of establishing ties between Sky Knights and squadrons from all over Atmos, until, that is, the death toll mounted so high that the tournament was discontinued" He added slightly more seriously.

"Death toll?" Stork whispered, looking alarmed. But his anxiety did not seem to be shared by the majority of the others in the Hall; many of them were whispering excitedly to one another, Aerrow and Starling themselves were far more interested in hearing about the tournament than in worrying about deaths that had happened years ago.

"Of course there has been numerous attempts to bring the tournament back over the years, however, none were successful, mostly due to squadron's times being taken up with more pressing matters in more recent years," Dumbledore added, his eyes momentarily flickering in the Storm Hawks and Starling's direction. "However, the combined decision of the Ministry and Council, of whom our representatives here tonight will form the judging panel, have decided the time is ripe for another attempt and have worked hard over the past few months to ensure that this time, no champion will find himself or herself in mortal danger" He reassured just as a large, very tall and old looking wooden box with crystals embedded into it was brought in and placed besides him, the hall now having fallen silent in anticipation. "The three chosen champions will be tested in many different ways, their daring, their deduction, dedication and, of course, their ability to cope with danger" Dumbledore said proudly. "To decide who will will gain this honour, an impartial selector is used: the Goblet of Fire" He said as he took out his wand and pointed it at each of the flaming torch brackets on the walls, dimming them, before he tapped the large box three times before the box seemed to melt away, revealing a large, stone goblet within which a blue flame flared up, giving the hall a blue glow. "Eternal glory, that is what awaits the Sky Knight who wins the tournament, but to do this they must survive the three tasks, if chosen they stand alone within them and, although this may not apply to the people here, trust me when I say this is not or the faint hearted" Dumbledore warned. "To explain on the proceedings I would like to introduce Ministry of Magic representative, Crouch" He introduced as the man in the crisp suit stood up and began to walk around the high table to where Dumbledore was stood.

But at that moment, there was a deafening rumble of thunder from outside and the doors of the Great Hall suddenly banged open. A man stood in the doorway, leaning upon a long staff, shrouded in a black travelling cloak. Every head in the hall swivelled toward the stranger, suddenly brightly illuminated by a fork of lightning that flashed across the ceiling. He lowered his hood, shook out a long mane of grizzled, dark grey hair, then began to walk up towards the high table. A dull clunk echoed through the hall on his every other step. He reached the end of the top table, turned right, and limped heavily toward Dumbledore. A flash of lightning lit up the hall from through the windows. Piper was heard to gasp. The lightning had thrown the man's face into sharp relief, and it was a face unlike any Aerrow had ever seen. It looked as though it had been carved out of weathered wood by someone who had only the vaguest idea of what human faces are supposed to look like, and was none too skilled with a chisel. Every inch of skin seemed to be scarred. The mouth looked like a diagonal gash, and a large chunk of the nose was missing. But it was the man's eyes that made him frightening.  
>One of them was small, dark, and beady. The other was large, round as a coin, and a vivid, electric blue. The blue eye was moving ceaselessly, without blinking, and was rolling up, down, and from side to side, quite independently of the normal eye and then it rolled right over, pointing into the back of the man's head, so that all they could see was whiteness. The stranger reached Dumbledore. He stretched out a hand that was as badly scarred as his face, and Dumbledore shook it, muttering words Aerrow couldn't hear. He seemed to be making some inquiry of the stranger, who shook his head unsmilingly and replied in an undertone. Dumbledore nodded and gestured the man to an empty seat on his right-hand side. "May I introduce former Sky Knight Moody who's name I'm sure many of you will have heard of and who has graciously agreed to stay for the tournament as a teacher of sorts to guests and students alike who wish to learn new skills or polish old ones on being a Sky Knight" Dumbledore told the surprised hall, now full of whispers.<br>"Of course, Moody, hell of Sky Knight in his day, sorcerer too and single handedly put away hundreds of Cyclonis's followers" Starling whispered.

"Had a fierce reputation for taking someone by any means, even at the cost of his own body parts" Ace added.

"Yeah, I can see that" Aerrow said, only able to imagine what Moody must have been like in his prime, as he watched the former Sky Knight, who seemed totally indifferent to his less than warm welcome, ignore the jug of water in front of him and instead reach into his travelling cloak, pull out a hip flask, and took a long draught from it, his face showing it wasn't a pleasant drink. As his arm had lifted to drink, his cloak was pulled a few inches from the ground, and Aerrow saw, below the table, several inches of metal leg, ending in a booted foot.

After a moment Crouch began his announcement he'd been about to make.

"The three tasks of the tournament will remain unannounced in order to test the competitors and will take place over a number of weeks during that time all those invite may stay to watch, those competitors selected must be Sky Knights and will only be allowed to use whatever assets they or their squadron have," He announced very bluntly.

"Any Sky Knight wishing to submit themselves to the tournament merely write their name down on a piece of paper and throw it into the flame before this time next week, do not do so lightly if chosen you stand alone there's no turning back, as of this moment the Tri-Sky Knight Tournament has begun" Dumbledore concluded.


	10. Chapter 10 Moody's Lesson

The storm had blown itself out by the following morning, though the ceiling in the Great Hall was still gloomy; heavy clouds of pewter grey swirled overhead as everyone decided what they were going to do over breakfast. Schedules of events being hosted through the week had been delivered to everyone's rooms which offered anything from flying lessons to magic demonstrations and the much anticipated lessons from Moody.

"I can't imagine what he could be planning to show us" Finn said, he, the other Storm Hawks and Starling having decided to attend his class today.

"Whatever it is, it'll be something to use in combat no doubt, Moody was always about being constantly on guard" Ace replied.

"So looking like he's going to be attacked at any moment is normal for him then?" Piper asked, glancing over at the former Sky Knight, who was just taking another swig from his hip flask.

"Guess so" Aerrow replied, rather hoping he didn't end up like Moody, missing limbs and paranoid, when he retired.

After breakfast the Storm Hawks and Starling had travelled up to the third floor where they saw a group of both squadrons and students waiting outside a door at the top of a spiralling staircase off one of the corridors, including the Diggorys and, much less welcoming, Draco and his two bodyguards, Crabbe and Goyle, who do no more than glare among the crowd of Sky Knights and squadrons.

"Hey guys, you here for Moody's thing too?" Cedric asked them cheerfully as they joined the group.

"Well, aside from flying there's not much else we can do, though Aerrow's the exception of course" Starling said, smiling as Aerrow waved it off.

"Oh yeah I heard about that, well I suppose congratulations are in order" Cedric said jokingly, having heard about Aerrow's new abilities that morning.

"Barely had a day, can't do anything yet" Aerrow shrugged off just as they heard Moody's distinctive clunking footsteps coming down the corridor.

Sitting at rows of desks big enough for two in a large heavily wooded panelled room, which had wide arched widows running along the walls, they faced Moody, who looked as strange and as frightful as ever, his booted, metal foot could be seen protruding from underneath his robes.

"Most of you are in the line of work I was for over forty years, and whilst you might think you've seen everything, trust me there are much worse things you can face, some things which I can teach you to defend yourselves against" He growled at the Sky Knights and squadrons present. " Whilst the rest of you are here to get a taste of what we go up against and, if your lucky you'll learn something too" He added in the student's direction. No one said a word so he carried on. "I'm talking about curses, favourite tool of dark sorcerers not unlike the ones who attacked the Quiddich World Cup" He said, causing a few whispers, the world cup still being a hot topic. "So straight into it, curses, they come in many strengths and forms, now, according to the Ministry of Magic, I'm supposed to teach you counters and blocks to them and leave it at that and that I'm not supposed to show you what illegal dark curses look like as they are considered illegal to perform," He said, almost sounding annoyed by this decision. "But Dumbledore's managed to twist their arm for today, and, as I say, the sooner you know what you're up against, the better because how are you supposed to defend yourself against something you've never seen?" He said, smiling at his own joke. "Someone like, the late Master Cyclonis or a Death Eater who are about to put an illegal curse on you aren't going to tell you what they're about to do, they're not going to do it nice and polite to your face, you need to be prepared, you need to be alert and watchful" He said, a few whispers and surprised looks being raised at his boldness. "So, do any of you know which three curses are most heavily punished by the law?" He asked almost in a whisper. Several hands rose tentatively into the air, including Cedric's and Draco's. Moody pointed at Cedric.

"My dad told me about one, I think its called the Imperius Curse, or something?" He guessed.  
>"Ah, yes," Said Moody appreciatively. "Amos's boy right, yes, your father would know that one, gave the both the Ministry and Council a lot of trouble at one time, the Imperius Curse" He said before going over to the desk behind him and opened one of it's drawers, taking out a glass jar. Three large black spiders were scuttling around inside it. Out of the corner of his eye Aerrow saw Finn recoil slightly – Finn had a fear of spiders, though he thankfully didn't encounter them in the airborne Condor. Moody reached into the jar, caught one of the spiders, and held it in the palm of his hand so that they could all see it. He then pointed his wand at it. "Imperio" He muttered. The spider leapt from Moody's hand on a fine thread of silk and began to swing backward and forward as though on a trapeze. It stretched out its legs rigidly, then did a back flip, breaking the thread and landing on the desk, where it began to cartwheel in circles. A few people had started laughing at this, mostly the students and a few of the squadron members, who did not yet have the feeling that it was a serious lesson. Some of the watching group, however, including Moody remained deadly serious whilst the rest watched in curiosity and suspicion. Ace, Aerrow, who was sitting next to him, noticed had quickly become rather tense.<p>

"You ok?" He whispered. Ace took a moment before replying.

"I think, that's the curse Cyclonis used on, me" He whispered back, not taking his eyes off the acrobatic spider, as Aerrow nodded in understanding, knowing that the two years Ace spend under Cyclonis's control, when he had been forced to kill his own squadron and brother, was still a very painful and no doubt guilt ridden subject.

"Think it's funny, do you?" Moody growled. "You'd like it, would you, if I did it to you?" He asked. The laughter died away almost instantly. "Total control," Said Moody quietly as the spider balled itself up and began to roll over and over. "I could make it jump out of the window, drown itself, throw itself down one of your throats..." He said, Finn giving an involuntary shudder. "Years back, when Master Cyclonis had her first rise to power, there were a lot of people being controlled by the Imperius Curse," He said. "Some job for the Ministry and Council, trying to sort out who was being forced to act, and who was acting of their own free will" He added, Aerrow's mind instantly flashing back to what Ace had said about Lucius, that how many considered his forced service to Cyclonis to have actually been wilful. "The Imperius Curse can be fought, and I'll be teaching you how, but it takes real strength of character, and not everyone's got it, better avoid being hit with it if you can" He said with a chuckle as he picked up the somersaulting spider and threw it back into the jar. "But first the other two curses, anyone?" He asked the group. Again quite a few hands rose including, to the other Storm Hawk's surprise, Stork's as well. "Yes?" Moody said, his magical eye rolling right over to fix on Stork.  
>"There's one, the Cruciatus Curse," Stork said in a small but distinct voice. Moody looked very intently at Stork for a moment, this time with both eyes before looking back to the crowd. He reached into the jar for the next spider and placed it upon the desktop, where it remained motionless, apparently too scared to move.<br>"The Cruciatus Curse," He said. "Needs to be a bit bigger for you to get the idea," He added, pointing his wand at the spider. "Engorgio" He muttered. The spider swelled. It was now easily bigger than Moody's palm. Abandoning all pretence, Finn pushed his chair backward, as far away from Moody's desk as possible. Moody raised his wand again, pointed it at the spider. "Crucio" He said. At once, the spider's legs bent in upon it's body; it rolled over and began to twitch horribly, rocking from side to side. No sound came from it, but Aerrow was sure that if it could have given voice, it would have been screaming. Moody did not remove his wand, and the spider started to shudder and jerk more violently -  
>"Stop it!" Piper suddenly said shrilly. Aerrow looked around at her. She was looking, not at the spider, but next to her at Stork, and Aerrow, following her gaze, saw that Stork's hands were clenched upon the desk in front of him, his knuckles a paler green than the rest of his hands from the tension in them, his eyes wide and horrified. Moody raised his wand. The spider's legs relaxed, but it continued to twitch.<br>"Reducio," Moody muttered, and the spider shrank back to its proper size. He put it back into the jar. "Pain," Said Moody softly. "You don't need any other torture methods if you can perform the Cruciatus Curse, that one was very popular once too. He said seriously, but the growl had gone from his voice. "Right...anyone know any others?" He asked. Aerrow looked around. From the looks on everyone's faces, he guessed they were all wondering what was going to happen to the last spider. A teenage girl, one of the Hogwarts students, slowly raised her slightly shaking hand. "Yes?" Moody said, looking at her.  
>"Avada Kedavra," The girl whispered. Several people looked uneasily around at her, including Cedric.<br>"Ah," Moody said, a slight smile twisting his lopsided mouth. "Yes, the last and worst. Avada Kedavra, the Killing Curse." He said. He put his hand into the glass jar, and almost as though it knew what was coming, the third spider scuttled frantically around the bottom of the jar, trying to evade Moody's fingers, but he trapped it, and placed it upon the desktop. It started to scuttle frantically across the wooden surface. Moody raised his wand, and Aerrow felt a sudden thrill of foreboding. "Avada Kedavra!" Moody roared. There was a flash of blinding green light and a rushing sound, as though a vast, invisible something was soaring through the air - instantaneously the spider rolled over onto its back, unmarked, but unmistakably dead. Several of the crowd stifled cries; Finn had thrown himself backward and almost toppled off his seat as the spider skidded toward him. Moody swept the dead spider off the desk onto the floor. "Not nice," He said calmly. "Not pleasant, and there's no counter-curse, there's no blocking it" He added solemnly. "Now, those three curses - Avada Kedavra, Imperius, and Cruciatus are known as the Unforgivable Curses, the use of any one of them on a fellow person being is enough to earn a life sentence in Azkaban" He warned, everyone looking extremely grim.

Azkaban was Atmos's most secure and more feared prison, home to it's worst criminals which included many of Cyclonis's old followers. Located on it's own Terra in the middle of very remote and stormy skies, it was a place not many wished to venture, even the name of the fortress itself was enough to scare people out of committing crimes. "That's what you're up against, that's what I'm going to teach you to fight," Moody told them all. "Because whilst the last to curses cannot be blocked, the Imperius Curse can be, so, who wants to see if they can hold it off?" He offered. "Don't worry, Dumbledore's got permission for it" He quickly added, seeing some people's shocked faces at the idea of the curse being performed on them. After a moment the sound of chair legs scraping on the wooden floor made everyone look back to see a Sky Knight, that Aerrow recognised but could not name, a boy in his late teens with sandy hair, stand up. Moody beckoned him to the front. "Ready?" He said. The Sky Knight nodded and readied himself. "Imperio" Moody muttered, pointing his wand at him.

At first it looked as if nothing had happened as the Sky Knight had not moved or done anything he hadn't been doing a second ago. "Let's see now, why don't you...?" Moody said, considering. "Do a back flip?" He asked the Sky Knight, who immediately respond with an impressive flip. "Now hop on the spot" Moody told him. Again the Sky Knight obliged. "See, total control" Moody said, waving his wand as the Sky Knight suddenly looked dazed and unbalanced for a moment before he blinked rapidly and looked around, obviously confused and with no memory of what just happened.

After he had taken his seat again, Moody had called the girl, who had named the Killing Curse beforehand, and placed the Imperious Curse on her and watched as she imitated a squirrel, Aerrow, with much annoyance, noticed that Draco, Crabbe and Goyle had looked amused at this. "No one able to fight it off?" Moody asked. "We've got time for one more attempt" He said, looking around the room for a volunteer. Then his eyes, both his normal and magical one, fell on Aerrow.

"You, your the one who took down Master Cyclonis aren't you?" He asked, walking over and standing in front of him. "How about you try and ward off one of her favoured attacks" He said, almost challenging. Aerrow, now aware of every eye in the room upon him, thought for a moment. Moody wanted someone to beat the curse and, whilst he wouldn't likely succeed, images of Ace's and Stork's obvious discomforts at seeing the curses, topped with Draco's smirk at watching someone not being able to throw one off, had made him determined to try.  
>"Sure" He replied calmly as he stood up and headed over to where Moody was stood. Moody raised his wand, pointed it at him.<p>

"Imperio" He muttered. It was the most peculiar and wonderful feeling. Aerrow felt a floating sensation as every thought and worry in his head was wiped gently away, leaving nothing but a vague, untraceable happiness. He stood there feeling immensely relaxed, only dimly aware of everyone watching him. And then he heard Moody's voice, echoing in some distant chamber of his empty brain: Jump onto the desk...jump onto the desk... Aerrow bent his knees obediently, preparing to spring. Jump onto the desk... Moody was actually saying this out loud so the crowd could see. "Jump on the desk" He ordered Aerrow, who, from the crowd's perspective was taking a lot longer to do as he was told. Then Aerrow seemed to wince as if he had a headache, his knees were slowly beginning to straighten again. Aerrow himself, however, was unaware of this but was aware of of another voice awakening in the back of his brain, Why, though? It asked, stupid thing to do, really, it added. Jump onto the desk... The first voice ordered. No, I don't think I will, thanks, said the other voice, a little more firmly...no, I don't really want to... The other voice said. Jump! Now! The first voice suddenly shouted. The next thing Aerrow felt was considerable pain. He had both jumped and tried to prevent himself from jumping - the result was that he'd smashed headlong into the desk knocking it over, and, by the feeling in his legs, fractured both his kneecaps. "Now, that's more like it!" growled Moody's voice, and suddenly, Aerrow felt the empty, echoing feeling in his head disappear. He remembered exactly what was happening, and the pain in his knees seemed to double. "Look at that, you lot, he fought, he fought it, and he damn near beat it!" He chuckled. "Very good, very good indeed, they'll have trouble controlling you!" He told Aerrow as he helped him to his feet.

The lesson had ended soon after and whilst most left in a torrent of discussions on the lesson, some including the Storm Hawks and Starling were much more subdued. "Where's Stork?" Aerrow, who had hobbled out of the room, his only consolation for his pain being nearly everyone congratulating him on resisting the curse for so long and that Moody had to shout his orders before he had moved, asked, concerned by the Merb's earlier unexplained reaction to the Cruciatus Curse.

"I don't know, he left very quickly" Piper said, also sounding concerned as they started heading down the stairs.

They found Stork standing halfway down the staircase, waiting for them but staring at the stone wall opposite him with the same horrified, wide-eyed look he had worn when Moody had demonstrated the Cruciatus Curse.

"Stork?" Aerrow asked, limping down the stairs so he was more level with him. Stork looked around.  
>"Oh hello," He said, his voice much higher than usual. "Interesting lesson, wasn't it?" He added, not taking his eyes off the wall. Knowing this was something that couldn't be left alone, Aerrow looked back at the rest of his team and Starling. "I'll handle this" He mouthed. They all nodded and quickly filed past, leaving Aerrow and Stork alone on the staircase. "Stork, are you ok?" Aerrow asked. "Anything you want to tell me?" He added gently, hoping he could get to the bottom of Stork's problem. Stork didn't say anything but looked as though he wanted too. "You know, it's part of my job to make sure your all ok?" Aerrow told him, squadrons being a Sky Knight's responsibly.<p>

"I," Stork managed to say. "I've seen that curse before, as a kid when some of, her, forces attacked my home town" He suddenly blurted out. Aerrow immediately understood, knowing 'her' meant Cyclonis.

"Right," He said, only able to imagine how painful it must have been to watch people you knew be inflicted with it. "Stork..." He began to say, trying to comfort him, but an odd clunking noise sounded behind them, and they turned to see Moody heading down towards them.  
>"You aright sonny?" He asked Stork, in what sounded like the most gentlest voice he could managed. "Why don't you come up to my office, come on, we can have a warm drink," He offered. Stork looked even more frightened at the prospect of drinks with Moody. He neither moved nor spoke. Moody turned his magical eye upon Aerrow. "You all right, are you?" He asked.<br>"Yes," Aerrow replied, almost defiantly. Moody's blue eye quivered slightly in its socket as it surveyed Aerrow.

"This is your pilot isn't it?"He asked him, obviously having learnt it from someone, before turning back to Stork.

"It seems harsh, maybe, but no point pretending, come on, I've got some books you might be interested in, if it's aright with your Sky Knight?" He said, glancing back at Aerrow.

"Up to you Stork, we'll be at lunch if you need us" He told Stork but looked Moody in his normal eye as he started down the stairs to join the others.

"Aerrow," Stork called, as he was following Moody back up the stairs. Aerrow looked back up at him. "What I said, I don't want the others..." He began to say, sounding embarrassed.

"No problem" Aerrow reassured, glad to see Stork's skin was now a much dark shade of green than before as he carried on his way.


	11. Chapter 11 The Four Champions

The next two days passed without great incident. The weather outside had steadily improved after the thunderstorm so much so that the enchanted ceiling in the great hall was bright enough to light the hall without the assistance of the wall torches. Stripped of its normal tables in favour of rows of benches that ran along the walls in between meals, the hall had quickly become a favoured meeting place. But the real attraction was seeing who was putting their name in the Goblet of Fire, which had remained where it had stood on the night of the announcement, still flaming bright blue flames but now with the addition of a thin golden line traced on the floor around it, forming a circle ten feet in every direction. The Storm Hawks and Starling were among those watching as they decided what to do with their day.

"All right, give it a go" Piper said to Aerrow, as she laid down a book she'd brought onto the bench. Aerrow, who'd been practising his magic whenever he had the chance, pointed one of his blades at it.

"Acio Book" He said and was rewarded by the book sliding across the bench to him.

"Well, its a start, says here a full spell can summon things from miles away" Piper said almost critically, reading from Aerrow's spell book. Finn, sat watching, leaned in towards Aerrow.

"It's spooky she knows more about magic than you and your the sorcerer" He whispered though not quietly enough for Piper not to notice and respond with a glare.

"Look who's entering" Junko then pointed out causing the others to look up and see Cedric, along with his squadron walk up as Cedric stepped forward to the Goblet and threw a scrunched up piece of paper into the flames. Momentarily Cedric caught Aerrow's eye and gave a quick nod and smile before he turned back to his squadron, all of them busy congratulating him as they walked away again.

"So, when are you putting your name in?" Finn asked Aerrow hopefully.

"I'm not entering" Aerrow responded casually, preoccupied with improving the Acio spell he'd been practising. Finn's face dropped a little.

"But your the Sky Knight that helped stop Cyclonis" He protested.

"Exactly, after all that trouble I don't fancy putting myself in danger again just for a competition" Aerrow replied with a shrug.

"Well, at least Starling's entering, right?" Finn asked, encouraged her in the hope of knowing a Sky Knight who was entering. But Starling shook her head.

"Sorry Finn I'm with Aerrow on this, it's not worth the trouble" She replied. For a moment Finn looked disappointed but then looked as though he had an idea.

"Wait, how can they tell who's a Sky Knight anyway? I..." He began to say but Piper cut him off.

"Finn no, you can't enter" She said, reading his thoughts. "Do you see this?" She asked pointing to line around the Goblet. "This is a identification line, it will only allow those registered as a Sky Knights to cross, Dumbledore drew it himself" She told him. Finn frowned in annoyance.

"And believe me, Dumbledore's very good with magic" Ace added, further deepening Finn's frown. Just the, however, the hall suddenly became very quiet and, as the Storm Hawks and Starling looked up the reason became clear. Viktor and his squadron had just walked in and were heading towards the Goblet where, like Cedric, Viktor threw a piece of paper with his name on into the flames. Unlike the Diggorys, however, Viktor and his squadron remained very serious as they then turned and left the hall without a word, once again ignoring the obvious attention and stares from all those around them.

"Do you reckon he'll be showing some of his flying skills at some point?" Finn said eagerly, still seeing Viktor as an idol.

"Honestly Finn, he's only a Sky Knight" Piper scalded.

"Who also happens to be a hugely famous Quiddich player" Finn retaliated. But any further arguments were halted by the arrival into the hall of the Delacours, who, like Viktor and his squadron, managed to turn many heads without great effort. The attractive blond haired Sky Knight approached the Goblet and delicately threw her named piece of paper into it before tuning on her heel and leaving with her squadron, prompting a lot of whispers among the watching crowds.

"I wonder who's going to get chosen out of all?" Starling asked.

"Don't know but it's looking like a interesting line up regardless of whose picked" Aerrow replied.

A light rain had started to fall as the night of the champion selection drew in. For the past week an excitement had been building throughout the castle as both those entering and observing the tournament had wondered and speculated on which three Sky Knights would be chosen to compete. The great hall now had its normal four long tables in place alongside a few remaining benches so that the visiting Sky Knights and and squadrons could sit separately from the Hogwarts students. As soon as everyone had settled, which hadn't taken long given the impatience to see who would be selected, Dumbledore had risen from his seat at the high table and gone to stand by the still burning Goblet of Fire.

"Well, the goblet is almost ready to make its decision," He announced. "I estimate that it requires one more minute, now, when the champions' names are called, I would ask them please to come up to the top of the hall, walk along the high table, and go through into the side room where they will be receiving their first instructions" He added, indicating a small door to the side and behind of the high table. Dumbledore then took out his wand and, like on the night of the tournament's announcement, pointed at each of the torches on the walls so that they dimmed, plunging the hall into a state of semi darkness. The Goblet of Fire now shone more brightly than anything in the whole Hall, the sparkling bright, bluey-whiteness of the flames almost painful on the eyes. Everyone watched, waited and wondered. A few people were constantly keeping an eye on their watches. The flames inside the goblet turned suddenly red. Sparks began to fly from it. Next moment, a tongue of flame shot into the air, a charred piece of paper fluttered out of it as the whole room gasped. Dumbledore caught the piece of paper and held it at arm's length, so that he could read it by the light of the flames, which had turned back to blue-white.

"The first champion is Sky Knight Fleur of the Delacour squadron" He announced as the attractive Sky Knight stood up, shook back her sheet of silvery blonde hair, and swept up between two of the four main tables among a respectable applause as she approached Dumbledore and shook his hand before disappearing through the side door. The clapping and chatting died down. Now everyone's attention was focused again on the goblet, which, seconds later, turned red once more. A second piece of paper shot out of it, propelled by the flames. "The second champion is Sky Knight Viktor of the Bulgarian squadron" Dumbledore announced.

"No surprises there!" Finn yelled as a storm of applause and cheering swept the Hall. Aerrow saw Viktor rise from one of the benches and slouch up toward Dumbledore before, like Fleur, shaking his hand and heading towards the room past the side door. When Viktor too had vanished into the side door, silence fell again, but this time it was a silence so stiff with excitement you could almost taste it. The final champion was next. And the Goblet of Fire turned red once more; sparks showered out of it; the tongue of flame shot high into the air, and from its tip Dumbledore pulled the third piece of paper.

"The final champion is Sky Knight Cedric of the Diggory squadron" He announced. By far Cedric's announcement got the most response from the Hogwarts students and staff, most of whom knowing him from his school days, one particular table of students with a yellow crest on their robes cheering particularly loudly and standing up as they applauded. Cedric made his way past these students, grinning broadly, as he too shook Dumbledore's hand and headed into the side room. "Excellent, we now have our three champions, but in the end only one will go down in history, " Dumbledore called out as soon as the cheering had died down again. Behind him Crouch, the Ministry of Magic representative, was placing a covered object onto a narrow stand, placed just in front of the high table. "Only one will hoist the Tri-Sky Knight Cup" Dumbledore continued as Crouch pulled off the covering to revival a beautiful silver trophy with three crystal sides topped with three carved silver handles. Another round of applause sounded. But it didn't last long and stopped far too shortly. The fire in the Goblet had just turned red again. Sparks were flying out of it. A long flame shot suddenly into the air, and borne upon it was another piece of paper. Automatically, it seemed, Dumbledore reached out a long hand and seized the paper. He held it out and stared at the name written upon it. There was a long pause, during which Dumbledore stared at the slip in his hands, and everyone in the room stared at Dumbledore. And then Dumbledore cleared his throat. "Sky Knight Aerrow, Storm Hawks squadron" He read out, sounding completely taken aback. Gasps and whispers swept through the hall like wildfire as stares from all around shot in Aerrow's direction, he was too famous from defeating Cyclonis not to be easily recognised. Having only a mere second ago been eagerly watching the announcements, Aerrow now sat there, low in his seat, stunned, numb and thinking that he was surely dreaming. There was no applause. A buzzing, as though of angry bees, was starting to fill the Hall; some Sky Knights and squadrons and most of the students were standing up to get a better look at Aerrow as he sat, frozen, in his seat. Up at the high table the Council and Ministry officials were whispering and arguing furiously amongst themselves as no one seemed to know what should happen next. "Sky Knight Aerrow!" Dumbledore called out again, this time much louder and much more angrier sounding.  
>"Go on Aerrow," Piper whispered, putting a hand on the shocked Sky Knight's shoulder. "Aerrow go" She said in a more forceful whisper, giving him a slight push when he didn't react. Not knowing how his legs were working as he walked in between two of the tables, Aerrow felt every glare and heard every whisper coming from those he passed. It felt like an immensely long walk; the high table didn't seem to be getting any nearer at all but after what seemed like an hour, he was right in front of Dumbledore.<p>

"Well, through the door, Aerrow" Dumbledore said coolly, giving no smile or handshake. Moving along the front of the high table Aerrow saw the expressions of those sitting at it. Most of the Hogwarts teachers like McGonagall were shocked and speechless whilst the Sky Knight Council representatives looked downright furious as they continued to argue amongst themselves. Crouch and Moody, however, seemed to carry the same blank, emotionless and considering expressions. Aerrow went through the door out of the hall and found himself in a smaller room, lined with paintings of sorcerers. A handsome fire was roaring in the fireplace opposite him. The faces in the portraits turned to look at him as he entered. He saw a woman flit out of the frame of her picture and into the one next to it, which contained a man with a walrus moustache. The woman started whispering in his ear. Viktor, Cedric, and Fleur were grouped around the fire. They looked strangely impressive, silhouetted against the flames. Viktor, hunched-up and brooding, was leaning against the mantelpiece, slightly apart from the other two. Cedric was standing with his hands behind his back, staring into the fire. Fleur looked around when Aerrow walked in and threw back her sheet of long, silvery hair.  
>"What is it?" She said, her voice heavily accented. "Do zey want us back in ze hall?" She asked. She thought he had come to deliver a message. Aerrow didn't know how to explain what had just happened. He just stood there, looking at the three champions.<p>

"Aerrow, what...?" Cedric began to ask when he noticed him, looking and sounding surprised by Aerrow's presence. But he never finished his question as the sound of scurrying feet and arguing voices could be heard coming from the entrance to the hall. Dumbledore, Crouch, the Sky Knight Council representatives and Moody came in at a quick pace bickering amongst themselves.

"Will someone please tell us what has just happened!" One of the Council representatives asked but got not reply. Dumbledore marched right up to Aerrow.

"Aerrow did you put your name in the Goblet?" He asked forcefully.  
>"No" was all that Aerrow could respond.<p>

"Your absolutely sure?" Dumbledore asked again but before he could respond one of the Council representatives cut in.  
>"You cannot trust this Sky Knight Dumbledore, surely you heard of his so called rescue attempt of the Aurora Stone, not to mention his squadron not actually being legally official" He said as authoritatively as possible in the situation. Somewhere under Aerrow's numb disbelief he felt a ripple of anger. The Councillor had chosen to leave out the facts that the loss of the Aurora Stone had been essential in stopping Cyclonis and, whilst it was true the Storm Hawks had been denied being official back then, now, if they ever chose to bother with the formality, they wouldn't likely be refused owing to all of them finally being old enough in the Council's eyes. Fortunately Moody seemed to be thinking along the same lines.<p>

"That has nothing to do with it, Aerrow is a knighted Sky Knight, official, regardless of his squadron's or previous service's status" He growled at the Councillor, who looked almost frightened of the former Sky Knight. "Besides, the Goblet of Fire is a vastly powerful magical object, to hoodwink it in the way that it has forgotten that only three champions were to be picked goes far beyond the talents of a sorcerer only a week into his learning" He added convincingly, making the representatives mutter in a reluctant agreement.

All this time the three official champions had been standing and watching in puzzlement. Viktor had straightened up and was surveying Aerrow with his surly face, his eyebrows contracted slightly. Cedric, who was the only one Aerrow dared to make eye contact with, remained politely bewildered whilst Fleur was frowning and seemed much more impatient.

"Excuse me but what is ze meaning of all zis?" She asked, wondering why in the Atmos there was all this commotion and they were not concentrating on discussing the crucial information the champions needed for the tournament.

"Ah, yes," Crouch spoke up for the first time. "For some, yet as unknown reason, Aerrow's name has risen from the Goblet as, a fourth champion" He explained to Viktor, Cedric and Fleur as best he could. Now Aerrow couldn't bear to look at any of them, the anger of foul play was evident in all of their eyes. If Sky Knights hated anything more than their enemies it was a betrayal of trust or of a rule and right now, Aerrow knew that, regardless of his lack of a role in his selection, he was being seen as much a conspirator as the true perpetrator was.

"So, what happens now?" Cedric suddenly said, sounding remarkably calm in the situation.

"Crouch, Council" Dumbledore said. ""You are our, er, objective judges, surely you will agree that this is most irregular?" He asked Crouch and the Sky Knight Council representatives, all of whom seemed to have reached a reluctant but agreed conclusion.

"We must follow the rules, and the rules state clearly that those people whose names come out of the Goblet of Fire are bound to compete in the tournament" Crouch replied, choosing his words carefully as he turned to face Aerrow. "Aerrow has no choice, he is as of tonight, a Tri-Sky Knight champion" He said. A tense moment of silence followed which was eventually broken by the yet unheard voice of Viktor.

"Perhaps ve should hear our instructions now?" He asked, his voice, like Fleur's, also heavily accented. Crouch seemed to come out of a deep reverie at this.  
>"Yes," He said, "Instructions, yes, the first task..." He added as he moved closer to the four champions. Seeing him up close for the first time, Aerrow could now see that, in the light of the fire, he looked quite ill. There were dark shadows beneath his eyes and a thin, papery look about his wrinkled skin. "The first task is designed to test your daring," He told Aerrow, Cedric, Fleur, and Viktor. "So we are not going to be telling you what it is, courage in the face of the unknown is an important quality in a Sky Knight, very important," He said, trailing off slightly. "The first task will take place in exactly two weeks time, in front of the assembled other guests, students, staff and the panel of judges. "The champions are permitted only to ask for or accept help of any kind from their squadrons to complete the tasks in the tournament, the champions will face the first challenge armed only with their weapons, they will receive information about the second task when the first is over" He continued. "Good luck to you all" He added.<p> 


	12. Chapter 12 Skeeter

The castle was mercifully quiet as Aerrow made his way back to his room. Alone with his thoughts it was a terrible feeling, not because of the tournament, that he would handle when it came to it, but more due to why and more worryingly who had put his name in the Goblet. If this tournament wasn't for Sky Knights he would have thought it was a practical joke gone wrong, that somebody had just wanted to make a fool of him or to see if he could cope with the challenges. But the truth was that the tournament was for Sky Knights, serious and trustful people who would dare stoop to such a immature level, Viktor's, Cedric's and Fleur's angry expressions at the idea of his entry had been proof enough of that. So, someone wanted the tournament to go wrong for him, someone wanted to use the danger of the challenges to cause him damage, or worse, that much Aerrow knew for certain. The question was, however, who was it?. When thinking of who would want him dead one person immediately came to mind. But how could Cyclonis have prepared this plan from beyond the grave, dead for over two years now, it was an impossible and scary thought.

Aerrow got a shock when he found himself outside his room on the seventh floor. He had been so preoccupied with his thoughts that he hadn't been focused on where his feet had been carrying him. Taking a deep breath he slowly placed a hand on the handle, turned it and stepped inside the room. Inside the common room he saw Piper sat on one of the armchairs whilst Starling Junko and Stork were sat at the dinning table, all of them waiting for him and looking worried, Ace and Finn were nowhere to be seen.

"Aerrow, what happened?" Piper asked, standing up, sounding rather nervous. Aerrow paused for a moment before answering.

"Someone's tampered with the Goblet and, I have to compete" He told them all, seeing no point hiding the truth from them.

"What?" Starling asked in surprise, standing up from the table and walking over to him. "They can't possibly tell you to..." She began to say.

"They can, if your name comes out of the Goblet your bound to compete" Aerrow cut in, repeating what he'd been told by Crouch.

"But whoever has entered you, it's playing right into..." Starling continued to protest, quickly seeing the danger, as Aerrow had done, in his entry.

"I know," Aerrow cut in again. "Where's Ace and Finn?" He asked, trying to sound casual, wanting to take the focus of the tournament.

"Finn said he was tired and went to bed and Ace is out on the balcony, he wants to talk to you" Piper answered, sounding serious. Aerrow looked for a moment to the large pained glass door, where he could just make out his uncle's silhouette on the other side, before he made his way over to it. Stepping out onto the balcony, the cool night air giving a welcome change after the somewhat stuffy castle, Aerrow saw Ace standing with his back to him, staring out across the view of the lake and surrounding grounds, only visible in the moonlight. Although Aerrow was the Sky Knight and leader of the squadron it was Ace that the Storm Hawks relied upon for experience and advice, and right now Aerrow needed it.

"Ace" Aerrow said, worried about how strained and nervous his voice sounded. Turning to face him, Aerrow could immediately tell he was unhappy.

"I just have to ask.." He began to say.

"I didn't enter, someone tricked the Goblet" Aerrow replied, knowing Ace was about to ask. Ace nodded, leaning against the wall behind him.

"What now?" He asked. Aerrow shrugged.

"I have to compete, whatever the first task is, it's in two weeks" He replied.

"I don't like this one bit," Ace muttered. "Death Eaters as the World Cup, Cyclonis's mark been seen and now..." He trailed off in worry. Aerrow could only sigh as he walked up and stood next to him, looking at the view.

"Yeah, seems I can't do anything without a bit of trouble" He said half jokingly. "But whatever is going on, whoever it is, we'll just have to figure it out as the tournament goes on" He said with confidence. But Ace's face didn't lighten.

"Even if we find out what is going on, these tasks are dangerous enough on their own" He told him.

"I'll be fine, nothing..." Aerrow began to reassure.

"I've seen previous tournaments, years ago, whoever put your name in the Goblet is no friend, people die in this thing" Ace said sternly.

"Well, I'll just have to be careful then" Aerrow replied coolly.

Walking back inside Aerrow suddenly found himself exhausted and was in no mood to talk to any of the others waiting in the common room so chose to head up to bed without another word. Inside the dorm he found Finn lying on his bed, still fully dressed. He looked up as Aerrow shut the door behind him.

"Oh hello," Finn said. He was grinning, but it was a very odd, strained sort of grin. "So," He began. "Congratulations" He said.

"What do you mean, congratulations?" Aerrow asked, staring at Finn. There was definitely something wrong with the way Finn was smiling: It was more like a grimace.

"Well, you did get chosen, not to mention entering as a fourth champion" Finn replied. "How did you do it?" He asked.

"Listen," Aerrow said. "I didn't put my name in the Goblet, someone else has done it" He told him. Finn raised his eyebrows.

"What would they do that for?" He asked casually.

"I dunno," Aerrow replied, feeling as it would sound melodramatic to say, 'kill me'.

Finn's eyebrows rose so high that they were in danger of disappearing into his blond hair.  
>"It's okay, you know, you can tell me the truth," He said. "If you don't want everyone else to know, fine, but I don't know why you're bothering to lie, you didn't get into trouble for it, did you?" He asked.<p>

"I didn't put my name in that Goblet!" Aerrow said, starting to feel angry.  
>"Yeah, okay," Finn said sceptically. "Only you said the only reason you weren't entering was because it was of how you busy you'd been" He said. "Guess you just got bored right?" He asked but carried on before Aerrow could intervene. "I'm not stupid you know" He added with a shrug, convinced he'd come to the right conclusion.<p>

"Well you're doing a really good impression of it," Aerrow snapped  
>"Yeah?" Finn said, and there was no trace of a grin, forced or otherwise, on his face now. "You'll want to get to bed Aerrow, I expect you'll need to be up early tomorrow for a photo-call or something" He snapped back as he wrenched the hangings shut around his four-poster bed, leaving Aerrow standing there by the door, staring at the dark red velvet curtains, now hiding one of the few people he had been sure would support him.<p>

The flash of the camera was almost blinding as the reporter took yet another photograph of the four champions. Besides him was tall, skinny woman who had hair that was set in elaborate and curiously rigid curls that contrasted oddly with her heavy-jawed face. She wore jewelled spectacles and was dressed in a vile green skirt and jacket, trimmed with black fur. Her thick fingers clutching her handbag ended in two-inch nails, painted crimson.

"What a charismatic quartet" She said as she examined the four Sky Knights in front of her.

They were all dressed in their best squadron uniforms with Fleur sitting on a chair at the front of them in her silk uniform, Viktor stood to the side in his much more rugged uniform, now topped with heavy and fur trimmed winter coat as Terra Durmstrang was a very cold place, Cedric directly behind the chair in a grey two piece flight suit, and Aerrow to the other side in his jacket, t-shirt, jeans and boots. Walking forward the woman introduced herself as she shook their each of their hands.

"I'm Skeeter, I write for the Daily Prophet, but of course you all already know that" She said expectantly. "It's you we don't know, your the juicy news, what quirks lurk beneath those rosy cheeks, which mysteries do those muscles mask, does courage lie beneath those curls?" She said as she walked up to and started circling them with obvious interest. "What hides within the high flying drama of being a Sky Knight?" She continued. " In short what makes a champion tick?" She added as she stopped between Aerrow and Cedric. "Me, myself and I want to know, not to mention my avid readers, so whose feeling up to sharing?" She asked with a small laugh. When no one responded she immediately looked at Aerrow. "Shall we start with the youngest?, lovely" She said and in a second, her scarlet-taloned fingers had Aerrow's upper arm in a surprisingly strong grip, and she was steering him out of the room and opening a nearby door. "We don't want to be in there with all that noise," She said. "Let's see, ah, yes, this is nice and cosy" She added, guiding him in. Aerrow now found himself in a cramped area under a set of stairs, barely enough room to stand.

"It's a broom cupboard?" He told her.

"Then you should feel right at home then" Skeeter replied, glancing at his ever messy red hair, which had been growing quite long, now reaching midway down his neck at the back. Skeeter perched herself precariously upon an upturned bucket as she pushed Aerrow down onto a cardboard box, and closed the door, throwing them into darkness. "Let's see now..." She muttered. Unsnapping her handbag and pulled out a handful of candles, which she lit with a wave of her wand and magicked into mid-air, so that they could see what they were doing.  
>"You won't mind, Aerrow, if I use a Quick-Quotes Quill?" She asked. "It leaves me free to talk to you normally..." She quickly explained.<br>"A what?" Aerrow asked. Skeeter's smile widened. She reached again into her bag and drew out a long acid-green feather quill and a notepad, which she stretched out between them on a crate. She put the tip of the green quill into her mouth, sucked it for a moment with apparent relish, then placed it upright on the parchment, where it stood balanced on its point, quivering slightly.

"Testing, my name is Skeeter, Daily Prophet reporter" She said. Aerrow looked down quickly at the quill. The moment Skeeter had spoken, the green quill had started to scribble, skidding across the paper until the words written upon it read:

Attractive blonde Skeeter, forty-three, who's savage quill has punctured many inflated reputations.

"Lovely," Skeeter said, yet again as she ripped the top piece of paper off, crumpled it up, and stuffed it into her handbag. Now she was leaning towards Aerrow. "So tell me Aerrow, here you sit a mere boy of fourteen," She began, the quill writing on its own again.

"I'm sixteen" Aerrow corrected. Skeeter carried on.

"About to compete in one of Atmos's most dangerous events, against three other Sky Knights not only vastly more emotionally mature than yourself but have who have had many more years of service and flown in missions you wouldn't attempt in your dizziest daydreams, concerned?" She asked, the quill eagerly waiting for his reply.

"I, don't know, I..." Aerrow tried to say, but he was being distracted by the quill: even though he wasn't speaking much, it was dashing across the paper.

"Ignore the quill, Aerrow," Skeeter said firmly. Reluctantly Aerrow looked up at her instead. "Now, why did you decide to enter the tournament, Aerrow?" She asked him.  
>"I didn't," Aerrow replied. "I don't know how my name got into the Goblet of Fire. I didn't put it in there" He replied. Skeeter raised an eyebrow.<p>

"Come now, Aerrow, there's no need to be scared of getting into trouble, we all know you shouldn't really have been chosen as well, but don't worry about that, our readers love a rebel" She said with a wink.  
>"But I didn't enter," Aerrow repeated. "I don't know who..." He tried to say.<br>"How do you feel about the tasks ahead?" Skeeter said. "Excited? Nervous?" She asked.  
>"I haven't really thought about it, yeah, nervous, I suppose," Aerrow said, his insides squirmed uncomfortably as he spoke.<br>"Champions have died in the past, haven't they?" Skeeter said briskly. "Have you thought about that at all?" She asked.  
>"Well, they say it's going to be a lot safer this year," Aerrow said. The quill whizzed across the paper between them, back and forward as though it were skating.<br>"Of course, your no ordinary boy of fourteen are you?" Skeeter asked.

"Sixteen" Aerrow corrected again.

"You've looked death in the face before, haven't you?" Skeeter continued, watching him closely. "The story's legend, Master Cyclonis's defeat, the collapse of her entire Terra," She almost whispered. "How would you say it's affected you?" She asked.  
>"Er," Aerrow said.<br>"Do you think that the excitement in your past might have made you keen to prove yourself? To live up to your name? Do you think that perhaps you were tempted to enter the Tri-Sky Knight Tournament because..." She began to ask rapidly.

"I didn't enter," Aerrow cut in, starting to feel irritated.

"Of course, heroics and impressive acts run in your blood don't they?" Skeeter asked. "Your father was a Sky Knight who sacrificed his life in battle against dark forces and, from what I've heard around this castle, your mother, also unfortunately deceased, was a fairly competent sorcerer," She stated, seemingly trying a different angle. "How do you think they'd feel if they knew you were competing in the Tri-Sky Knight Tournament? Proud? Worried? Angry?" She asked. It was a good thing the cupboard was still slightly dark, despite the candles, otherwise even someone like Skeeter wouldn't have been able to miss how tense Aerrow's jaw had become. How in the Atmos was he to know how his parents would feel if they were alive? He could feel Rita Skeeter watching him very intently. Frowning, he avoided her gaze and looked down at words the quill had just written, which read:

Tears fill those startlingly green eyes as our conversation turns to the parents who were so tragically lost in the cruel storm of the dark Master Cyclonis's power struggle.

The door of the room slammed shut with enough force to rattle it. His interview with Skeeter had put Aerrow in a very bad mood and he was glad that the common room was empty when he got back from it. Standing in between the dinning table and the sofas for a moment, he tried to calm his breathing as he ran a hand through his hair.

"Interview went well then?" Starling's voice suddenly sounded. Turning, Aerrow, having completely missed her in his frustration, saw that she was sat in one of the armchairs, looking at him sympathetically. He could only sigh frustratingly in response, causing Starling to nod understandingly as she stood up and came over to him. "Come on, I know what you need" She said, indicating the door leading back out of the room.

The two skimmers raced, flipped and spun freely across the clear open skies over Hogwarts. Starling suggestion of a flight had been nothing short of perfect and much welcomed to Aerrow, who was now easily forgetting his frustrations about Skeeter, the tournament and just about every other worry he currently had. "Feel any better?" Starling shouted above the noise of the engines and slight wind that had picked up. His smile and relaxed face was answer enough as they both pulled up and hovered for a moment, taking in the view.

"Thanks for this" He told her. She smiled back.

"Ah," She dismissed with a shrug and a wave of her hand. "I needed it too," She said. "Come on, last one back to the Condor washes these" She added playfully, indicating the two skimmers, before speeding off across the sky, Aerrow close behind her.


	13. Chapter 13 The Horntail

It was a very fortunate thing that Aerrow had his flight fresh in his mind as the next week was one of the most unpleasant ones he'd ever experienced. Like Finn, it was clear that the rest of the castle's residents thought that Aerrow had tricked the Goblet and entered himself for the tournament, unlike Finn, however, they didn't seem initially impressed. Most of the Sky Knights and squadrons were too professional to actually say anything to him but their whispers and looks that came every time Aerrow was in sight of them was enough whilst the Hogwarts students in the castle were much more open with their opinions.

Cedric's old school house, the Hufflepuffs, had turned remarkably cold to him very quickly, so much so that upon seeing him walking in their direction any of their students would quite quickly turn and walk back on themselves to avoid him. Draco's house, the Slytherins, seemed to be an unpleasant lot anyway and seemed to share his sneering opinions and took every chance to express them when they saw him or his team. The other two houses, Ravenclaw and Griffindor, who's students shared the tower where the Storm Hawks and Starling were staying, seemed a little bit more accepting, but not by much.

To avoid most of the glares, comments and cold shoulders Aerrow had taken to taking walks around the surrounding grounds, sometimes with the others, except Finn, who was acting just as bad as any of students, but mostly on his own. On one of these walks he had encountered Stork, who was standing knee deep in the large lake, that lay next to the castle, examining some form of plant.

"Hey Stork" He greeted, walking over to the edge of the lake.

"Oh, hey Aerrow" Stork replied, looking up at him.

"What you doing?" Aerrow asked.

"Just checking out some of the plants here against a book" Stork replied, pointing out the large and worn book that was lying on top of his coat besides a nearby tree.

"Not busy discussing the tournament then?" Aerrow asked half heartedly.  
>"No, there's no point speculating on it or spreading rumours" Stork replied casually. Aerrow couldn't help but smile, grateful that Stork wasn't going to be going on about it, as he went over and examined the book.<p>

"Magical water plants of Atmos?" He asked, seeing the title.

"Yeah, Moody gave it to me that day we had a drink" Stork explained as Aerrow nodded, knowing Stork had a passion for Herbology, which was the study of Atmos's plants and fungi. Then Aerrow noticed that Stork was waving at someone behind him and turned around. It was Finn, Piper and Starling walking towards them, Finn and Piper seemed to be arguing in a series of whispers.

"Just go and talk to him yourself, this is your problem not mine" Aerrow heard Piper hiss as they came to a halt a short distance away. "What do you want me to say again?" Piper then asked him. Finn, glaring at Aerrow, whispered something to her before she stepped forward a little. "Finn would like me to tell you that Junko told him that, Ace was told by Harrier that, Moody is looking for you" She told Aerrow, obviously struggling to remember the complicated message.

"Is that right? Well, what?" Aerrow asked, sounding confused.

"Er," Piper said, trying to remember, before going back to Finn, who whispered the message again.

"Ace was told by Harrier that, please don't ask me to say it again, Moody is looking for you" She told Aerrow again as she came back over.

"Well you can tell Finn.." Aerrow began to say as she started away again.

"I'm not an messenger bird!" Piper snapped, wheeling round for a moment, before she started walking away with Starling. Finn, having not said a word to Aerrow, turned and left with them.

The night was cold and clear but in the dense forest numerous branches blocked almost all of the starry sky. Moody was leading Aerrow through the forest that surrounded the castle, using his wand to light the way with a Lumos spell, which created a small ball of light at the end of it.

"Did you bring the cloaking crystal like I asked you?" He asked, limping surprisingly fast through the undergrowth.

"Yeah I did, but I don't understand, what are we doing here?" Aerrow asked, Moody haven't explained anything on why he'd wanted him to meet him.

"Might need it tonight, technically your not suppose to see this" Moody growled, glancing at the small red crystal that was just visible poking out of Aerrow's jacket pocket, which had the ability to cloak any person or object it was attached too.

"Then why am I being shown it?" Aerrow asked, not wanting to get into any more trouble, still not knowing what 'it' was.

"Just because your not allowed to doesn't mean you shouldn't" Moody told him, his magical eye rolling over to glance at him. "Now pay attention, this is important" He said. It was as they were walking deeper into the forest that a faded roar of some creature suddenly filled the air, causing Moody to pause for a moment.

"We're getting close" He muttered. "If it looks like someone's about to see you, cloak yourself" He instructed Aerrow before carrying on.

After a few more minutes of walking, more roars sounding and getting louder with every step, Moody led him around a clump of trees and came to a halt again. For a split second Aerrow thought he was seeing bonfires, and men darting around them, and then his mouth fell open. Dragons.

Four fully grown, enormous, vicious-looking dragons were rearing onto their hind legs inside an enclosure, fenced with thick planks of wood, roaring and snorting with torrents of fire shooting into the dark sky from their open, fanged mouths, fifty feet above the ground on their outstretched necks. There was a silvery-yellow one with long, pointed horns, snapping and snarling at the men on the ground, a smooth-scaled green one, which was writhing and stamping with all its might, a red one with an odd fringe of fine gold spikes around its face, which was shooting mushroom-shaped fire clouds into the air, and a gigantic leathery brown, heavily horned one, looking much more battle scarred than the others, which was nearest to them.

At least thirty men, seven or eight to each dragon, were attempting to control them, pulling on the chains, connected to heavy leather straps, around their necks and legs. Mesmerized, Aerrow looked up, high above him, and saw the eyes of the leathery brown dragon, with vertical pupils like a cat's, bulging with either fear or rage, he couldn't tell which. It was making a horrible noise, a yowling, screeching scream.

"Dragons, that's the first task?" He managed to ask Moody. "Your joking?" He asked, hoping he was.

"They weren't brought here for nothing" Moody growled back just as the leathery brown dragon let out an enormous fireball in their direction, which Aerrow could feel the heat from even at the distance he was away from it. "Be extra weary if you get the Horntail, it's a right nasty piece of work" Moody warned. "Your wingman, the blond boy right? He nearly fainted when he saw it" He added.

"Finn was here?" Aerrow asked, looking at Moody in surprise.

"Yeah, he mentioned that one of his old friends was helping bring them over so I brought him down here" Moody explained. "Didn't he tell you?" He asked curiously.

"No he didn't, he didn't tell me a thing" Aerrow muttered, struggling to keep his fury down. Suddenly he'd had enough of the sight in front of him, something Moody must have sensed.

"Best get yourself back before your seen, I'm going to stay for a bit myself and see how they're coping" He said, chuckling in the direction the men battling to keep the dragons under control. With a quick nod as a way of thanks, Aerrow silently turned on his heel and began to walk away, back to the castle.

He didn't know whether he was glad he'd seen what was coming or not. Perhaps this way was better. The first shock was over now. Maybe if he'd seen the dragons for the first time on the day of the task, he might have frozen on the spot like he'd done just then. He was going to be armed with his blades, which, just now, felt like nothing more than two narrow strips of metal, against a fifty-foot-high, scaly, spike-ridden, fire-breathing dragon. How?

Aerrow was so lost in his thoughts that it took him much longer to react to the unmistakable sound of footsteps drawing in close, a few twigs snapping underfoot being the clearest signs. Instinctively, forgetting about the cloaking crystal he was carrying, he dived behind one of the trees just as he caught sight of a hooded figure moving through the trees, also using a lit wand to see where they were going, only a short distance away. It appeared as though whoever it was hadn't seen Aerrow as they walked, not in his direction, but towards where the dragons were being kept. It was just as they were passing level with Aerrow did the light from the tip of their wand allow him to see who it was. Fleur, covered in a dark blue hooded cloak was also choosing tonight to discover what she would be facing in the first task. Only once she had vanished into the night did Aerrow carry on his way, quickening his pace now as he didn't want to run the risk of running into anyone else.

After fifteen minutes he reached the outskirts of the forest where he could see the castle, it's windows dark and empty this late at night, just beyond the sweeping grass lawns, currently filled with the ships of the staying squadrons, that separated it from the forest. He was only halfway across when he heard the sound of a ship's hanger door opening moments before he saw a second figure that night, exit one of the ships and start walking his way. Using the crystal this time, rather that trying to find cover in the short time he had before he would have been spotted, Aerrow watched as the figure drew closer. It was Viktor, obviously also on his way to the forest to the place where the dragons were. He must have been waiting inside his squadron's ship until nightfall when he knew it would have been safe to sneak out, perhaps he'd even spotted Aerrow and Moody passing by, and he, like Fleur, would discover what was in-store for him. After Viktor had passed him, seeing nothing due to the crystal, Aerrow carried on towards the castle as fast as he could without making too much noise. By the looks of it, the only champion who would be facing the unknown on the day of the task was Cedric.

A few days after being shown the dragons, which had been spent trying to come up with a achievable way of fending off whichever one he got, Aerrow had decided to do the decent thing and make sure Cedric, the only champion who didn't know about the task, knew what lay ahead of him. Coming out onto a grassy courtyard which was surrounded by a covered corridor Aerrow spotted him sitting on a bench among his squadron in the centre of the courtyard. Ignoring the jeers and glares from the passing students and squadron members he headed over to him.

"What do you want Aerrow?" Cho asked sneeringly.

"Cedric can I have a word?" Aerrow asked, choosing to ignore her, as he forced himself to remain polite under his growing temper.

"Aright" Cedric replied casually as he followed Aerrow a short distant to a quieter area of the courtyard so they could talk in private.

"Dragons that's the first task, they've got one for each of us" Aerrow told him in a low voice after a moment. Cedric stared at Aerrow for a moment, who saw a momentary flicker of panic in his grey eyes.

"Come one Ced" Sam called over to his Sky Knight.

"Are you serious?" Cedric asked Aerrow, in a hushed voice. Aerrow merely nodded, unaware that Moody was watching a short distance away with the aid of his magical eye and was hearing every word. "And er, Fleur and Viktor, do they...?" Cedric began to ask.

"Yes" Aerrow replied, not wanting to tell him how he knew.

"Come on Ced leave him, he's not worth it" Sam called again.

"Thanks," Cedric told Aerrow, who nodded and started to walk away. "Listen, I've tried telling them but.." Cedric added apologetically, grabbing his arm, indicating his squadron.

"Don't worry about it" Aerrow reassured before carrying on walking again. As he was walking away, however, Aerrow spotted Finn, who was walking along the covered corridor with Junko, laughing and joking at something, and marched over to the stone doorway they were heading for.

"Your a right foul git you know that?" He told Finn as they met at the doorway.

"Think so?" Finn asked back flatly, his smile having dropped and been replaced with a glare the moment he'd seen Aerrow.

"I know so" Aerrow snapped back, furious that Finn had known what he'd be facing and not told him.

"Anything else?" Finn asked, raising an eyebrow almost in boredom.

"Yeah, stay away from me" Aerrow told him, his temper rising by the second.

"Fine" Finn spat as he barged past and carried on his way, Junko reluctantly following him. Watching them walk away for a moment Aerrow turned back around and started heading in the direction he'd wanted to go after talking with Cedric.

"Why so tense Sky Knight?" A cold sneering voice asked him, causing Aerrow to look up towards his left where he saw Draco sitting in a low level crook of the thick tree that stood next to the doorway. "My father and I have a bet you see," He continued to say as Aerrow began carrying on walking past him, trying to ignore him. "I don't think your going to last ten minutes in this tournament," Draco told him as he jumped down from the tree as the other four or five Slytherins, including Crabbe and Goyle, who had been standing around the base of the tree, gathered behind him. "He disagrees, he thinks you won't last five" Draco added as he and his friends began laughing.

"I don't give a damn what your father thinks Draco," Aerrow snapped, finally having enough, as he came over. "He's vile and cruel, and your just pathetic" He spat before turning his back on him and starting to walk away.

"Pathetic..." Draco hissed as he started fishing in his robe pocket for a moment before pulling his wand out.

"Oh no you don't laddie!" Moody's voice suddenly bellowed as he appeared in the nearby stone doorway and pointed his wand at Draco, sending a spell towards him. By the time Aerrow had spun back around Moody was already limping past him, pointing his wand at a pure white ferret, which was shivering on the leaf-covered ground, exactly where Draco had been standing. "I'll teach you to try curse someone, especially a Sky Knight, when their back is turned" Moody growled, just as people in the courtyard were noticing the commotion, coming over and laughing at what they were seeing, even Aerrow couldn't help smiling. "Stinking, cowardly, scummy, back shooting...," Moody carried on telling the ferret that was now Draco as he began moving his wand up and down, causing the ferret to do the same as it flipped and twisted in the air, much to the amusement of the gathered crowd which included Cedric and his squadron.

"Sky Knight Moody!" Professor McGonagall, having seen the gathered crowd, called as she came running over. "What are you doing?" She asked, momentarily following the ferret's movements with her head.

"Teaching" Moody replied, continuing to bound the ferret up and down.

"Is that a, is that a student!" McGonagall suddenly asked, noticing Draco's group of shocked friends.

"Technically it's a ferret" Moody told her just as he seized the waistband of Crabbe's trousers and dropped the ferret into them, causing much panic to the Slytherins and much amusement to the gathered crowd.

"Stand still, stand still!" Goyle told his friend as he ran over and tried to pull it out but quickly reeled back, clutching his hand, the ferret having bitten it. Aerrow, now unable to not laugh, saw Moody look back over his shoulder at him and wink just as the ferret emerged out of one of Crabbe's trouser legs. McGonagall, the only one aside from the Slytherins who was not laughing, raised her wand at it. Draco reappeared a moment later, lying in a heap on the ground with his sleek blond hair all over his now brilliantly pink face. He scrambled to his feet, looking about wildly, and jumped back when he saw Moody.

"My father will hear about this!" He told him.

"Is that a threat!" Moody shouted back, leaving he staff wedged into the ground as he lunched forward, limping towards Draco, who quickly ran around the other side of the tree. "Is that a threat!" Moody shouted again.

"Sky Knight Moody!" McGonagall tried to say Moody turned back on his heel to face the fleeing Draco, Crabbe, Goyle and other Slytherins.

"I can tell you stories about your father that would curl even your greasy hear boy, it doesn't end here!" He shouted after him.

"Moody!" McGonagall called again and was rewarded with his attention.

"We never use Transfiguration on our students here, surely Dumbledore told you that" She said very sternly, pointing her wand at him.

"He might of mentioned it" Moody mumbled.

"Well you will do well to remember it!" McGonagall warned before she turned on her heel, shooing most of the crowd away, as she stated walking away, missing Moody sticking his tongue out at her.

"You, come with me" He told Aerrow as he reclaimed his staff and started limping off.


	14. Chapter 14 The Plan

Nervously, wondering what Moody wanted now, Aerrow had followed him and was led to the room on the third floor where the former Sky Knight had show the three illegal curses. But Moody carried on through it and showed him to a door at the back of the room which from the look of it was his assigned rooms. The entrance room seemed to have been converted into an office that was full of a number of exceptionally odd objects that Aerrow supposed Moody had used in the days when he had been a Sky Knight. On his desk stood what looked like a large, cracked, glass spinning top, in the corner on a small table stood an object that looked something like an extra-squiggly, golden aerial which was humming slightly. What appeared to be a mirror hung opposite Aerrow on the wall, but it was not reflecting the room. Shadowy figures were moving around inside it, none of them clearly in focus. "Like my Dark Detectors, do you?" Moody asked, watching Aerrow closely.  
>"What's that?" Aerrow asked, pointing at the squiggly golden aerial.<br>"Secrecy Sensor, vibrates when it detects concealment and lies, no use here of course, too much interference, students in every direction lying about why they haven't done their homework, been humming ever since I got here" He chuckled. "I had to disable my Sneakoscope," He said, pointing to the glass spinning top. "Which whistles when someone nearby by is being untrustworthy, because it wouldn't stop whistling, it's extra-sensitive, picks up stuff about a mile around, of course, it could be picking up more than kids stuff," He added in a growl.  
>"And what's the mirror for?" Aerrow asked.<br>"Oh that's my Foe-Glass, see them out there, skulking around? I'm not really in trouble until I see the whites of their eyes" Moody replied, letting out a short, harsh laugh just as a nearby chest shook violently, Aerrow swearing he could hear a yell, for a moment. "Wouldn't even bother telling you what's in there, wouldn't believe me if I did" Moody told him casually before he gave a sharp wince and clutched his metal leg as he made his way over to a nearby chair and sank into it. He then carefully pulled it off, leaving one of his legs ending in a stump just below his knee, and placed it on a stand built to hold it. "It's a tough job sometimes isn't it? Not many people outside it know how tough" He said quietly, seeing Aerrow stare sympathetically. Aerrow nodded in understanding but knew he'd gone through nothing in his career compared to what Moody must have gone through in his. Moody's next question, however, snapped him out of his thoughts.

"Now, what are you planning to do about your dragon?" He asked expectantly.

"Oh," Aerrow said, his worries flooding back. "Er, well, I just thought I'd..." He tried to come up with a answer.

"Sit" Moody ordered, kicking a stool towards him, which Aerrow sat on.

"Listen to me Aerrow, that was a decent thing you did telling Cedric," Moody told him, leaning in towards him. "But let me tell you, by your age he could turn a whistle into a watch and have it sing you the time, Flur may act like a fairy princess but she's as much one as I am, as for Viktor, his head may be filled with sawdust but he's strong and quick and able to notice tiny little details the others won't" He warned him as Aerrow nodded, understanding what he was getting at. "Come on Aerrow, what are your strengths?" Moody asked, growling frustratingly. Aerrow thought for a moment, his magic was still quite basic, he wasn't particularly strong and didn't have that good a keen eye. Really only one thing stood out for him.

"Er, I can fly, I'm a fair flyer but I..." He said, Moody nodding enthusiastically.

"Better than fair the way I hear it" He told him.

"But I'm not allowed my skimmer" Aerrow reminded him, the rules only allowing him to carry his weapons.

"Your allowed your blades" Moody told him.

The rest of the time left before the first task passed by all too quickly and before most people knew it the eve of the task was upon them. The Storm Hawks and Starling, all of whom having been told what was in store for the first task the morning after Aerrow had found out, had retired to the common room for a while before they went to bed. But someone was missing from the group.

"Where's Aerrow?" Starling asked, having not seen him since dinner.

"Said he needed a walk" Ace replied causally even through he had been staring into the fire all night, obviously just as nervous about the next day's event as the champions must be.

"He'll be fine, just needs a bit of peace I guess" Piper reassured, glancing up from her book.

"Yeah" Starling muttering in agreement and decided to try and get some sleep. "I'm going to bed" She told the others as she got up from her chair and began making her way over to the staircase that lead up to her bedroom. As she neared it, however, she happened to glance out of one of the windows besides the balcony door and saw a singular light coming out of one ships that were parked on the lawns just visible from their rooms. Instantly Starling recognised the shape and the large windows of the Condor's bridge in the small amount of light it was emitting and knew exactly who was on board.

She found him, not in the bridge as the lights had suggested, but on the floor below, in the hanger. Aerrow was lying underneath his skimmer, which had been propped up on a jack, fiddling with it's mechanics, using a variety of tools that he was taking out of a metal toolbox led next to him. "Aerrow?" Starling called as she walked over, now able to see past his legs and up to his head as she neared and stooped down.

"Yeah, oh, hi" He replied as he stopped working and looked up at her, sliding out slightly on the creeper he was led on.

"What you doing?" Starling asked curiously.

"Oh, I noticed the gear stick was a little stiff when we flew out the other week, thought I'd put it right" He said as he slid all the way out and sat up as Starling squatted down besides him.

"Your doing this now?" She asked, wondering why he'd chosen the night before the task to do this.

"Well you know what happens if you don't get around to doing these things" He replied with a shrug, wiping the sweat and oil from his head with the back of his hand, the upper half of his t-shirt also in a grimy state.

"This doesn't have anything to with tomorrow does it?" Starling asked suspiciously, wondering what his plan was for facing the dragon, something he'd not gone into detail about.

"How could it? I'm only allowed to take my blades in, remember?" He told her, though not in a fully serious tone which gave Starling the impression that he was planning something and felt confident in whatever it involved.

"Okay, I'll leave you to it" She said, standing up and heading back towards the room's exit as Aerrow slid back under his skimmer. "Make sure you get some sleep" Starling said over her shoulder as she left.

The large round wooden stadium, now filled with cheering and excited spectators, had been erected on the peak of one of one of the mountains that surrounded the castle, multi-coloured flags fluttering atop of the two tall white tents attached to it. One of the tents, more of a roof than the other, reserved for the tournament's judges and officials, lay within the arena's stands, it's sides left open to allow a clear view of the rocky and boulder filled surface that lay far below in the centre of the structure. The other tent, attached to the outside of the opposite side was for the champions so that they could prepare for the task in privacy. Despite the cheers and noises of the waiting crowd finding their way into the tent, inside there was a tense silence as the four champions waited for the task to begin. They had all left their squadrons, who had all gone on to take their seats in the stands, and had changed into clothes suited to to the task ahead.

Fleur, dressed in a silver trimmed, dark blue tracksuit, was sitting in a corner on a low wooden stool. She didn't look nearly as composed as usual, but rather pale and clammy. Viktor, kitted out in a thin brown jumper underneath a long red robe, that ran down to his ankles, and heavy black cargo trousers, looked even surlier than usual whilst Cedric, wearing a fitted yellow and black robe, was pacing up and down. Aerrow, having changed into a thick black leather flight jacket and trousers that, like the other champion's clothing, bore his name and squadron logo, was also pacing, but closer to the edge of the tent, just besides its canvas wall.

"Your attention please, this is a great day for all of us..." Dumbledore's voice was heard to announce until it was drowned out by a loud roar, that Aerrow knew had come from one of the dragons. "Each of the three tasks involves very considerable danger..." Dumbledore's voice then began to say but was once again lost against another noise, this once, however, much softer and one only Aerrow heard. It had come from the other side of the tent's canvas wall that he was stood next to.

"Psst" It had said, sounding like a girl's voice. Looking more closely Aerrow could see the shadow of someone standing besides the tent and approached it. "Aerrow, is that you?" The voice asked as the person it belonged to pulled away the flaps a little so that Aerrow could just see Piper's arm holding back the canvas.

"Piper? Yeah its me" He replied.

"How, how are you feeling, okay?" She asked after a moment, she sounding nervous herself.

"I'm aright, how are the others?" Aerrow asked back as steadily as he could, wondering how the rest of his team were doing as they prepared to watch him go through this.

"They're ok, er, Ace seems a little tense and quiet, Finn's, still in a mood, and Stork seems to be worried about what the dragon will do" Piper replied. "Remember, the key is to concentrate, after that you just have to..." She began to coach him.

"Battle a dragon" Aerrow cut in, finishing her sentence. Piper gave a slight whimper at this before rushing in through the gap in the the canvas, her arms flapping slightly, a moment later and pulling him into a hug. A sudden bright white flash and slight bang made them both stop and look towards the other side of the tent. It was Skeeter, and her photographer, who were both standing in another of the canvas's gaps with Skeeter, dressed today in another hideous outfit made of a scaly brown material that reminded Aerrow of the Horntail's skin, holding back the material.

"Young love!" She said excitedly as they stepped into the tent, her Quick-Quotes Quill and notepad floating in behind her. "Oh how..." She began, trying to find the right word whilst her quill scribbled words of it's own. "Stirring" Skeeter came up with as she came over to Aerrow and Piper, the other champions looking at her with both annoyance and suspicion. "If anything goes, unfortunate with you today," She told Aerrow. "You two might even make the front page" She said, her eyes darting between him and Piper, either remaining oblivious or ignoring the obvious glares she was receiving from those all around her.

"You have no business here!" Viktor suddenly said in a loud and angry tone. "This tent is for champions, and friends" He told her, momentarily glancing at Piper, who smiled in thanks, as Skeeter and her quill turned around to face him.

"No matter," Skeeter said, unable to miss the message this time, though she kept a grin. "We've er, got what we wanted" She said as the quill jumped into her hand, momentarily brushing the edge of it across Viktor's cheek, before she turned on her heel and headed back for the gap in the tent she'd come through, her photographer taking one last photo.

"Er," Piper began to say as soon as they'd gone, turning back to Aerrow. "I'm not sure how well these will work but I've hit them with a visibility crystal" She told him, handing over his sky googles that he sometimes wore when flying on his skimmer.

"Thanks Piper, I'm sure they'll work fine" Aerrow reassured, grateful for the effort, as he slipped them over his head and allowed them to hang around his neck. Piper nodded in relief, noticing Viktor watching curiously out of the corner of her eye. It was then that the flap of the main doorway of the tent was pulled aside as Dumbledore, the Council representatives and Crouch walked in.

"Good day champions gather round" Dumbledore asked them, which the four of them did so quickly, Piper remaining besides Aerrow, clutching his arm slightly. "Now, you've waited, you've wondered and at last the moment has arrived, a moment only four of you can fully appreciate" Dumbledore continued to say but then notice Piper, who had ended up stood right besides him.

"Piper, what are you doing here?" He asked curiously.

"Oh er," She said. "Sorry, I'll just go" She apologised, backing away for a moment as she gave Aerrow a last nod and smile before she left the tent.

"Crouch the bag" Dumbledore then asked Crouch, who quickly produced a small purple silk sack.

"Well, time to fill you in!" Crouch said as brightly as he could. "I'm going to be offering each of you this bag," He said, indicating the one he was holding. "From which you will each select a small model of the er, thing you are about to face, there are different er, varieties, you see" He told them, unaware that every champion knew exactly what they would be facing. Aerrow glanced around to Cedric, who caught him eye and subtly nodded, to show that he had understood Crouch's words. "Ladies first," Crouch then said, offering the bag to Flur. She put a shaking hand inside the bag and drew out a tiny, perfect living model of a dragon, smoothed skinned and green. It had the number two around its neck. "The Tamoura Green" Crouch told her. And Aerrow knew, by the fact that Fleur showed no sign of surprise, but rather a determined resignation, that she had seen the life sized original before. The same held true for Viktor, he didn't even blink when he pulled out the red dragon that had the fringe of gold spikes, which had been named by Crouch as the Firebolt. Cedric put his hand into the bag, and out came the silvery-yellow dragon, called the Short Snout, the number one tied around its neck. Knowing what was left, Aerrow put his hand into the silk bag and pulled out the Horntail, and the number four. It stretched its wings as he looked down at it, and bared it's minuscule fangs before it started biting the leather on palm of the fingerless glove it was sat on. "These represent four very real dragons, the numbers refer to the order in which you are to take on on the one you have chosen, now each dragon has been given an golden egg to protect," Crouch explained. "Your objective is simple, collect the egg, this you must do, for each egg contains a clue without which you cannot hope to proceed to the next task, any questions?" He then asked.

Meanwhile up in the stands Piper had found her seat next to the other Storm Hawks and Starling.  
>"How is he?" Startling asked as she sat down.<p>

"Fine, a little pale but fine" Piper replied, still sounding worried herself. Ace, however, was looking anything but fine but was looking around the arena to try and take his mind off focusing on his worries. When he happened to glance over at the official's area of the stands, however, he saw something that replaced those worries with anger.

"What's he doing here" He spat, pointing out Lucius, who was currently shaking hands of various people, to the others.

"No idea, but we can't worry about it, not now" Piper reminded him, knowing Aerrow could do with all the support he could get.

"Could the dragon break free?" Stork asked, sounding worried but immediately distracting everyone off Lucius and back onto the task they were about to watch.

In the tent the champions, have been received all their instructions, including how they would score points, were now waiting for their turns. Cedric, being the first to go out and now looking a very green colour, was stood by the part of the tent that had remained open, the path that led to the arena.

"Good luck champions," Dumbledore said. "Cedric at the sound of the whistle you may enter the arena" He told him, Cedric only nodding at this. Dumbledore, the Council representatives and Crouch left soon after this, no doubt to take their places in the stands so they could watch, the crowd's noise increasing at this as everyone knew the start of the task now wasn't far away. Inside the champion's tent the tense silence had returned, but not for long as a loud, shrill whistle cut through the air, signalling Cedric to enter the arena. Aerrow tried to wish him luck as he watched him walk out, Cedric, however, only managed to reply a sort of hoarse grunt. Seconds later, he, Viktor and Flur heard the roar of the crowd, which meant Cedric had entered the arena and was now face-to-face with the living counterpart of his model.  
>It was worse than Aerrow could ever have imagined, sitting there and listening. The crowd screamed, yelled and gasped like a single many-headed entity, as Cedric did whatever he was doing to get past the Short Snout. Viktor was staring at the ground whilst Fleur had now taken to retracing Cedric's steps, around and around the tent. And the commentary, a man's voice Aerrow didn't recognise, made everything much, much worse. Horrible pictures formed in his mind as he listened.<p>

"Oooh, narrow miss there, very narrow" The commentator said "He's taking risks, this one!" He added at one point.

"Clever move - pity it didn't work!" He was heard to say.  
>And then, after about fifteen minutes, Harry heard the deafening roar that could mean only one thing, Cedric had gotten past his dragon and captured the golden egg. "Very good indeed!" the commentor was shouting. "And now the marks from the judges!" He said. But he didn't shout out the marks; Aerrow supposed the judges were holding them up and showing them to the crowd. "One down, three to go!" The commentor then yelled as the whistle blew again. "Sky Knight Flur, if you please!" He called. Fleur was trembling from head to foot; Aerrow felt more warmly toward her than he had done so far as she left the tent with her head held high and her hand clutching her blade. He and Viktor were left alone, at opposite sides of the tent, avoiding each other's gaze. The same process started again. "Oh I'm not sure that was wise!" they could hear the commentator shouting gleefully. "Oh, nearly! Careful now, goodness, I thought she'd had it then!" He cried.<br>Ten minutes later, Harry heard the crowd erupt into applause once more. Fleur must have been successful too. A pause, while Fleur's marks were being shown, more clapping sounded, then, for the third time, the whistle. "And here comes Sky Knight Viktor!" The announcer called, and Viktor slouched out, leaving Harry quite alone. He felt much more aware of his body than usual; very aware of the way his heart was pumping fast, and his fingers tingling with fear. And yet at the same time, he seemed to be outside himself, seeing the walls of the tent, and hearing the crowd, as though from far away. "Very daring!" The Commentator was yelling, and Harry heard the Firebolt emit a horrible, roaring shriek, while the crowd drew its collective breath. "That's some nerve he's showing, and, yes, he's got the egg!" The announcer declared. Applause shattered the air like breaking glass; Viktor had finished. It would be Aerrow's turn any moment.


	15. Chapter 15 The First Task

He stood up, noticing dimly that his legs were now shaking very badly. He waited. And then he heard the whistle blow. The commentator's voice then rang out.

"Three of our champions have now faced their dragons, and so each one of them will proceed to the next task" He said. "And now, our fourth and contestant, Sky Knight Aerrow of the Storm Hawks squadron!" He yelled out as the sound of the arena's crowd intensified. Forcing himself to take a deep breath, Aerrow pulled out one of his blades, held securely in sheaths placed on his shoulders, and walked through the open flap of the tent, towards the arena. To his surprise the tent and path had quickly dropped away, replace by a rocky, grey cave where Aerrow could see a large opening at the other end, daylight revealing more boulders ahead. And then before he knew it he was stood at the mouth of the cave, able to see the arena, with it's hundreds and hundreds of faces staring down at him from wooden stands high above.

After a few moments the crowds cheering a silence fell as an air of anticipation and expectation fell across the arena. Aerrow, becoming increasingly aware of how loud his breathing was becoming, started scanning for the egg he was suppose to be collecting whilst also trying to find out where the Horntail he'd chosen was, noticing with worry that it was not anywhere to be seen as of yet. He found the egg first, a tiny glimmer of gold just visible against a flat grey rock towards the centre of the arena. He automatically made for it, wanting the whole thing to be over as soon as possible.

Walking forward was what had saved him as, a few seconds after setting off, a great crashing sound and spray of rubble hit Aerrow from behind with a force, sending him into a painful tumble down from the cave and into the crook of some lower boulders. From the way he had landed Aerrow could now see the gigantic leathery brown dragon, a thick chain around it's neck, standing in a dip in the arena floor that had allowed it to remain unseen when he'd first looked out. It was just pulling back it's heavily spiked tail that it had used to try and hit him as it turned and faced him, letting out a roar that Aerrow felt run through him, before it suddenly spat out a huge and ferocious fireball. Aerrow only just escaped it, feeling the burning heat, as he ran from the boulders he'd landed against and started to try and scramble up a tall rock which would give him better high and distance on the dragon. The chain on the Horntail, though designed to keep it restricted, allowed it to fly a certain amount around the arena which it took advantage of as it took off and headed for Aerrow.

Still scrambling over the rock Aerrow heard a girl in the crowd high above scream and a second later he found out why as the dragon's tail slammed into the ground only centimetres away from him and then slammed down again, blasting off parts of the rock he'd been on and causing him to slide down it. The next few moments were a terrifying blur to Aerrow. Blinded by rubble, dust and panic, he felt himself hit the stony floor below just as he saw a huge spiky brown object, that must have been the dragon's tail again, fly past his head, close enough for him to feel the air churned up by it as he heard the crowd give a simultaneous gasp. Then the Horntail swung it's tail back again and this time it didn't miss.

Aerrow felt the long sharp spikes dig into his clothing and brush against his back a split second before he felt the impact as the force of it threw him off his feet and across the arena where he landed face down on the other side of a large boulder just next to the side of the arena. For a moment he lay quite still as the Horntail let out another roar and flapped it's wings a little. Then Aerrow, miraculously unhurt expect for a scratch on his check and no doubt a few on his back, scrambled to his feet and began running again as the Horntail spotted him and let out another fireball, which Aerrow avoided by ducking behind a large boulder.

Up in the stands, the Storm Hawks and Starling could barely watch as Aerrow battled to try and get to the egg without risking a serious injury or worse from the dragon.

"Your blades Aerrow, your blades!" Piper screamed out, knowing it was her Sky Knight's only defence. Whether she was heard or not, Aerrow seemed to be changing tactics. Raising a blade up into the air, only able to hope that it would work Aerrow forced his mind to block out all that was around him and instead focus entirely and absolutely upon the one thing that he knew was his only chance.

"Acio skimmer!" He shouted, and then waited. For a singular, most terrible and horrendous moment he thought it hadn't worked, the amount of seconds that the sky remained empty steadily increasing. And then he heard it, speeding through the air; he turned and saw his skimmer hurtling toward him, soaring into the arena. But between him and it was the Horntail, which had just sent another fireball at him, forcing Aerrow to remain behind the boulder and rely solely on his hearing to judge when the approaching skimmer was close enough to reach.

A fortunate break in the dragon's fire allowed him to glance out and see his skimmer fly in low as it neared him. A second later, just as it flew level with the boulder he was sheltering behind, Aerrow leapt for it. He had timed the jump perfectly as he landed squarely in his seat, allowing him easy access to the handlebars and controls in front of him. The crowd above was making even more noise now as they watched the skimmer pull up and rise into the air with ease, it's rider obviously much more comfortable in the air than on the arena floor.

The commentator was shouting something, though what, Aerrow couldn't tell as he slid his blade back into it's sheath, no longer needing it, and began circling the arena, heading towards the egg. With the wind rushing through his hair, as the crowd's faces became mere flesh-coloured pinpricks and the Horntail shrank to the size of a dog, he realized that he had left not only the ground behind, but also his fear. He was back where he belonged. Aerrow tried to make a dive for it, turning his skimmer sideways he stretched out his arms for it, but another fireball from the Horntail forced him to spin back upright and pull back up, for a moment piloting his skimmer with only the tilt in his body.

"Goodness he can fly!" The commentator was heard to say as the crowd shrieked and gasped. "Are you watching this Sky Knight Viktor?" He added jokingly. Aerrow was now trying to find another opportunity to make a grab for the egg as the dragon had placed itself perilously close to it so much so that if Aerrow came in too slow or at the wrong angle he would end up in range of either it's tail or it's fire. The limbs and fire, however, then became the least of his problems as, so wound up the dragon had become, it began lunging at him, straining against the large chain around its neck.

There was a great snapping noise as the stress on the metal became too much. A few screams rose from the crowd as the Horntail came free and was able to go wherever it chose, inside or outside of the arena. But it only had one thing on it's mind and that was to hunt down Aerrow. Realising the danger the dragon no posed, not only to him but to those in the arena as well, Aerrow drove his skimmer up and forward in an attempt to get it away from the crowds. Unfortunately in his rush to get away he had unknowingly lunched straight for the judge's tent and had only realised his mistake in enough time to fly in-between the canvas roof and people's heads and out of the other side. The Horntail, however, couldn't fit into such a small gap so instead aimed to fly over it. The problem was that being much bigger, heavier and having very little room to take off from it didn't manage to climb high enough to pass over cleanly. It's tail sliced through the canvas roof and much of it's wooden supports, showering the people underneath it, including the judges, officials, Skeeter and Lucius, in debris, though this caused and ever greater cheer from the other spectators.

Now Aerrow knew he was in trouble as, in the open air, the Horntail was able to fully stretch out it's wings and fly in the way it was born to, fast, hard and deadly. Flying through the hills and different valleys that surrounded the arena the high altitude had caused the air to grow cold and thick, making it tricky to see very far ahead. And the Aerrow remembered, Piper had enhanced his goggles! Ramming them over his eyes everything suddenly became much clearer as he gained another precious few feet of visibility ahead of him, which allowed him to see the castle tower he was thundering towards. Without realising it, Aerrow had flow back towards Hogwarts as was now passing in-between it's numerous towers and turrets. Swerving to the side he passed the tower he'd been heading for safely, the Horntail diving to the other side of it. As they both drifted back the dragon tried to take a bite out of him but missed as Aerrow pulled his skimmer into a spin and gave the throttle a twist, giving him a sudden burst of speed as he flew over the castle's roofs. Risking a glance over his shoulder Aerrow saw that the Horntail was no where to be seen. Perhaps it had given up or, as Aerrow was suspecting, it had merely flow a different way in the hope of catching him out.

His guess was proven correct a few minutes later as, just as Aerrow was circling around one of the castle's larger towers, it suddenly reappeared and managed to slam it's tail into the underbelly of his skimmer. Caught off guard, the impact was enough to separate Aerrow from his skimmer and throw him up onto the tower's slated roof which he began sliding down at a sickening pace. Luckily he had managed to turn himself over and off his back in time enough to grab hold of the roof of a bay window that had happened to have been below him. Only able to keep hold by his very fingertips, only now remembering about his glider even though it would have been banned anyway, Aerrow could do nothing except watch the Horntail hover around the tower for a few moments before it perched on the roof of one of the other smaller towers that were attached to the one he was clinging onto and let out a roar.

Managing to manoeuvre his grip onto the tall stone spike at the front of the window's roof, Aerrow then saw that miraculously, just below him, was his skimmer, perched on the edge of a small balcony that belonged to the window below. The sound of breaking tiles, however, made him look back up and see the Horntail began to crawl across the rooftops towards him, using the spikes on it's wing-tips to hook into the roof. Then, quite suddenly, the stone spike Aerrow had been holding onto broke off, sending him falling past the window and down onto the same balcony his skimmer was on. Grabbing hold of his skimmer, the engine having stalled in the collision, Aerrow began trying desperately to push it off the surface so that he could get it back in the air and flying again.

It was only when the dragon, ripping holes in the roof as it neared, slam it's tail into the balcony, smashing it to pieces, did the machine finally come free as it and Aerrow, who had just managed to get back onto it, plummeted through the air. Wrenching the gear stick, grateful that he'd fixed it the night before, Aerrow managed to restart the engine and pull his skimmer back up and into a steady flight.

Now racing through a small ravine, that looked bottomless thanks to the thick clouds, Aerrow once again glanced over his shoulder in time to see the Horntail unleash another fireball, which actually hit his skimmer, causing a trail of smoke to pour out, and ended only centimetres away from him. Then he saw it. Through the underside of a bridge Aerrow saw a long stone viaduct which had large open arches running along underneath the path above. They looked big enough to pass through.

Swerving for it Aerrow knew that now, with his skimmed damaged the way it was, the Horntail would have little trouble catching up to him and that it would be a close race as he threw his ride towards one of the open arches, the dragon getting closer and closer behind him.

At the last possible moment he flicked a switch that lay next to his handlebars and made his skimmer return to it's bike form, using the momentum of the flight to carry him through the archway. He changed it back the moment he knew his skimmer's unfolding wings would be clear and was met with a rush of relief that it had actually worked. He was not, however, in the clear yet as a few seconds after him, the Horntail, once again to big and heavy to avoid a collision, had slammed head first into the viaduct. It had smashed straight through it, sending heavy boulders everywhere as it began to tumble to the misty ground far below. Aerrow, only just clear of the structure, had been pelted with stone and had felt something, whether it was a rock or part of the dragon, slam into his left shoulder where he heard a horrible cracking sound, followed by a surge of blinding pain. He wondered if he'd broken something, but knew he still had to get himself back to the arena and finish the task so, with one arm only able to hold onto a handlebar and no more, he turned his skimmer back towards the way he'd come.

In the area the crowd had all heard the dragon's final roar as it had fallen out of the sky but had no idea what had been happening as they waited in silence for any sign on how Aerrow was doing, keeping their eyes trained on the sky. Then the unmistakable noise of a engine, a very damage and spluttering one, filled the air as a small figure was seen piloting a skimmer towards the arena.

The crowd exploded with noise, the loudest by far being the Storm Hawks and Starling, as they all watched Aerrow fly in on a very dented and smoking skimmer as he swooped down and scooped up the egg with his undamaged arm. "Look at that!" The commentator was yelling. "Will you look at that! Our youngest champion out flew a Horntail! Well, this is going to shorten the odds on him!" He called out.

Aerrow, now feeling the adrenaline leaving him to be replaced with fatigue, knew that he had paid dearly for his success as he could have very well broken his shoulder or collarbone from the look of his limp left arm. Managing a safe landing near the entrance of the arena he had used, knowing his skimmer would be moved out by the organisers, Aerrow was quickly guided back through it by an official and was soon back in the champion's tent.

The tent had now been divided into cubicles, each with a bed, a table, with a jug of water placed upon it, and canvas curtains that could be pulled right around it. Aerrow could make out the silhouettes of Cedric and the Diggorys through the canvas of one of these cubicles, Flur and Viktor presumably having already gone back to the castle. Cedric didn't seem to be badly injured; he was sitting up at least.

"If you'd like to sit down, your squadron will be along in a moment," The official told him, indicating the nearest bed. Numbly nodding and clutching his injured arm, as to stop the pain that came with it around, Aerrow, placing the egg next to the water jug, took a seat, fighting to stay alert. "Do you need a medic?" The official then asked him, not all squadrons having one.

"No, I've got one on my team" Aerrow replied, knowing Ace will be furious at the state of his arm. The official nodded and left him to sit and wait for his squadron to arrive. Fortunately they didn't take long as the Storm Hawks and Starling darted into the room, Aerrow standing up to greet them.

"Aerrow, you were brilliant!" Piper said squeakily. There were fingernail marks on her face where she had been clutching it in fear. "You were amazing! You really were!" She added, running up and pulling him into a hug.

"Ah! Piper my shoulder!" Aerrow cried out, her weight on it causing the intense pain to return. Instantly Piper jumped back, looking worried and apologetic as Ace, looking serious came over.

"What happened to it?" He asked as he pulled out a large medical kit from under the bed, that Aerrow guessed he'd been told was there, and placed it next to him.

"A rock or something hit it, I heard a crack" Aerrow told him. Calmly Ace nodded.

"Right, sit down let me have a look" He told him. Sitting on the bed , the others watching nervously, Aerrow remained as still as he could whilst as felt his shoulder, checking what damaged had been done. "Ok," He said after a few minutes. "Good news is its not broken, bad news is its dislocated" He told Aerrow, who realised what would have to be done next. "Lie back I'm doing it now" Ace told him, seeing the look of realisation on his face. Reluctantly Aerrow shuffled back on the bed and sat with his back against the headboard as Ace came round the other side and placed his hands on the loose shoulder. "Ready?" He asked. "One, two, three!" He said. There was a nasty crack as Aerrow's shoulder was put back into the right position, making some of the Storm Hawks look away and even caused the Diggorys, including Cedric, who had a few stitched scratches on his face, to peer round their canvas curtain.

"Everything ok Aerrow?" Cedric asked, sounding concerned.

"Yeah, no problem" Aerrow managed to wince back, the pain from his shoulder slowly fading.

After a few moments the pain had reduced enough for Ace to be able to put his arm in a sling as talk turned back to the task.

"They announced the score just after you left the arena, you tied for first with Viktor, Cedric came second and Flur was third" Starling told him. Aerrow looked up in surprise.

"Really?" He asked, having expected to have come last.

"Yeah, they were all really impressed with how you out flew it" Piper added. "By the way what happened to the dragon?" She asked, no one in the crowd knowing how he'd escaped it.

"Er, it sort of smashed into one of the castle's viaducts, knocked itself out I think" He replied, wondering, but not really caring, how injured the Horntail was. Everyone else seemed much more amused by this, though one person among them wasn't laughing as Aerrow looked to Finn for the first time since before the task. He was very white and staring at Aerrow as though he were a ghost.

"Aerrow," He said very seriously. "Whoever put your name in that goblet, I, I reckon they're trying to do you in!" He blurted out very rapidly. It was as though the past fortnight had never happened, as though Aerrow was meeting Finn for the first time, right after he'd been made champion.  
>"Caught on, have you? Took you long enough" Aerrow said coldly. The others stood nervously between them, looking from one to the other. Finn opened his mouth uncertainly. Aerrow knew Finn was about to apologize and suddenly he found he didn't need to hear it. "It's okay," He said, before Finn could get the words out. "Forget it" He told him.<br>"No, I shouldn't've..." Finn tried to say.  
>"Forget it, " Aerrow said. Finn grinned nervously at him, and Aerrow grinned back. Piper gave a exasperated sigh and eye roll.<p>

"Boys" She tutted to Starling, who smiled and shrugged, not understanding herself.


	16. Chapter 16 The Unexpected Task

Aerrow' s heart was lighter than it had been in weeks. He had survived the first task and now, walking out of the tent and towards the castle with his team and Starling, he could finally relax, at least until the next task. Finn, who had insisted on carrying the golden egg for him, was doing his best to remain as cheerful and positive as possible, explaining rapidly what had gone on during the rest of the task.

"You were the best, you know, no competition Cedric did this weird thing where he changed a rock on the ground into a dog, he was trying to make the dragon go for the dog instead of him, well, it was a pretty cool bit of magic, and it sort of worked, because he did get the egg, but he got knocked over by the dragon's tail as well, the dragon changed its mind halfway through and decided it would rather have him than the dog; he only just got away," He said pausing for a breath.

"Fleur hit her dragon right in the eye with a blast from her blade which kind of worked too as it reeled back from her, but then it gave a snort and this great jet of flame shot out, and her jacket caught fire and she had to yank it off" He continued.

"And Viktor, you won't believe this, but he didn't even think of flying! He was probably the best after you, though, he used some sort of charm, I think he was trying to put it into a trance because his dragon went all sleepy and stared wobbling about, only thing is it stumbled forward and nearly trampled him" He said, wincing at the thought.

"I'm just glad the spell worked, otherwise I don't know what I'd have done" Aerrow replied, knowing he had been lucky to have been able to summon his skimmer as quickly as he had done.

"So what's this egg about then?" Piper then asked, taking the egg off Finn and examining it.

"Don't know, Crouch said it's need in order to compete in the second task" Aerrow said.

"It's a clue then," Piper guessed. "By the way when is the next task?" She asked.

Aerrow shrugged. "No idea, they didn't say" He replied as Piper looked as though she was coming up with a plan.

"Well you only got two weeks for this one, so we have to try and get this egg figured out soon and..." She began to say.

"Oh honestly Piper give him a break, he's only just finished battling a dragon and your talking about what's next" Finn cut in, causing a look of annoyance from Piper.

"Aright, but we can't put it off for too long" She conceded, looking to Aerrow for a moment, who's arm bound in a sling, fresh scratch marks and torn clothing were more than enough of a sign that he needed a rest.

Never again would Aerrow take a shower and fresh change of clothes for granted. As the evening had drawing in an air of calm had fallen across the castle as, with the hype of the first task over, everyone seemed to have had their fill of discussing the tournament. The golden egg was now sat in the centre of the dinning room table in the Storm Hawk's and Starling's common room, though no one really paid much attention to it as Aerrow gave a blow-by-blow account of exactly how he had swerved, circled, and dodged the Horntail.

"There's no way any of the other tasks could be that dangerous again surely? How could they be?" Finn asked after he'd finished. "You know what? I reckon you could win this tournament, Aerrow, I'm serious" He added. Aerrow knew that Finn was only saying this to make up for his behaviour of the last fortnight, but he appreciated it all the same. Piper, however, who had been the only one among them to be thinking about the next task, folded her arms, and frowned at Finn.

"Aerrow's got a long way to go before he finishes this tournament," She said seriously. "If that was the first task, I hate to think what's coming next" She added.  
>"Right little ray of sunshine, aren't you?" Finn retorted.<p>

"Aright, enough you two" Aerrow said, not wanting another of their arguments now, though he secretly sided with Finn in not wanting to worry about what the second task involved. There then came a knock at the door which was answered by Ace, who quickly retuned with a wax sealed note in his hand.

"This just arrived for you" He told Aerrow handing him the note. Opening it, Aerrow quickly read it himself before summarising it to the others.

"Its about the second task, says here that the clue that lies with the egg is the only help that'll be given and must be solved to be able to participate" He told them.

"I knew it!" Piper said, walking over and picking up the egg, examining it once again. "It'll be tricky no doubt but if we start quickly then we'll have a good chance, see here look," She said, pointing to the side of it. "Hinges and a clasp at the top, it must open and..." She trailed off. "What's so funny?" She asked Aerrow, who was smirking.

"Oh, nothing, its just that the second task is two and a half months away, I think we have enough time" He replied, indicating the letter. Piper's irritated face was enough to send everyone into a fit of laughter.

Piper's mood hadn't improved at breakfast the following morning, the morning edition of the Daily Prophet not helping in the least.

"Look at this!" She said, slamming the newspaper down on the table as they were all having breakfast in the great hall. "I can't believe it, that Skeeter woman has done it again!" She added before reading out the article. "Piper, a plain but ambitious girl, of the Storm Hawks squadron seems to be developing a taste for famous Sky Knights," She said, the article being accompanied by a photograph of her and Aerrow hugging in the champion's tent just before the first task. "Her latest prey, sources report, is none other than the famed Quidditch player, Sky Knight and tournament champion Victor of the Bulgarian squadron, no word yet on how Sky Knight Aerrow of the Storm Hawks is taking this latest emotional blow" Piper finished reading with a huff. Aerrow, who was sat opposite her, gave a quick laugh.

"That's nothing on what she came up with for my interview," He joked but then saw the look of annoyance Piper had. "Don't listen to it, she only writes complete rubbish" He quickly added in the hope of calming her down.

Fortunately Piper did have something to take her mind off Skeeter's article as the golden egg, which hadn't moved from it's place on the dinning room table in their common room, was starting to draw more and more attention.

"So, what do you think is inside?" Junko asked.

"I don't know, mind you the dragons were revealed as living models so maybe it'll be something similar" Aerrow

replied. They were all sat at the dinning room table, staring at the egg as if the clue would reveal itself of its own accord.

"Why don't we just open it?" Finn said, making a move to pick up and open it himself.

"Finn!" Piper snapped as she smacked his hand away. "It's meant to be Aerrow's clue, he's really to work it out himself" She told him. Finn frowned and sighed frustratingly as he sank back down onto his chair.

"I am meant to," Aerrow said as he picked the egg up himself, a grin on his face. "But if I happen to hear a suggestion or a bit of information, doesn't mean I can't use it" He said, looking to Finn, who grinned again. Piper's expression showed she didn't approve, though she didn't say anything.

"Go on just open it already" Ace said. Twisting the clasp at the top of the egg with his good arm, Aerrow managed to open the egg, which side's split open much like a blooming flower. Inside was a translucent and bubbly egg shaped centre which seemed to shimmer softly. But the second after the egg had been opened, the most horrible noise, a loud and screechy wailing, filled the room.

"Shut it!" Finn bellowed, his hands over his ears.  
>"What was that?" Starling said, staring at the egg as Aerrow slammed it shut again.<p>

"Maybe you have to face whatever that is?" Stork guessed.

"I'd get some ear plugs if you are" Finn added half jokingly.

The next few weeks passed rather peacefully and uneventfully. The weather was slowly growing colder and the days shorter as autumn and then winter drew in. With it came icy winds and sleet to Hogwarts which caused more and more people to rely on it's many fireplaces and mercifully thick walls to keep warm, though even that wasn't going to be enough soon.

"How cold can this place get?" Finn moaned one morning over breakfast in the great hall.

"It's still better than being in the Condor this time of year" Aerrow replied, also irritated by the weather.

"Oh stop moaning you two, honestly its only a bit of cold weather" Piper scalded them as she finished off her meal. "Go and do something rather than sitting around all day" She added as she stood up.

"Yeah and where are you rushing off to?" Finn quizzed.

"The library if you must know" She replied.

"Again, you've been going there a lot recently?" Finn asked, sounding suspicious.

"It's called reading Finn, you might like to try it someday" Piper retorted as she walked away.

"You know I think she's up to something, I mean all this reading she's doing isn't normal is it?" Finn asked Aerrow as soon as she'd gone.

"I don't Finn, it is Piper we're talking about" Aerrow replied. Finn considered this for a moment.

"Want to follow her?" He asked, a smirk on his face.

"If only to stop the pair of you starting a war with each other" Aerrow said back as they stood up to leave.

"Hold on a moment Aerrow" A voice called from behind them. They turned to see Professor McGonagall walking towards them from the high table. "Would you please pass this round to your squadron?" She asked, handing him a wax sealed envelope. "Oh, Sky Knight Starling I have one for you too" She added as she passed one to Starling, who had been sat nearby. Oddly McGonagall remained where she was as Starling and Aerrow opened the envelopes, which contained a singular piece of paper that read;

Dear Guest

As part of the traditions of the Tri-Sky Knight tournament, on Winter's Eve night, the Yule Ball held in the great hall. It will be a formal social occasion starting at 8 o'clock in the great hall and ending at midnight. Please ensure that you are suitably attired and you may be accompanied for the evening.

Yours sincerely

Professor McGonagall

"I wanted to have a word after you knew about it," McGonagall told Aerrow. "At the start of the Yule Ball it is traditional for the champions and their partners..." She began to say.

"Partners?" Finn cut in. "Yes, partners, you see the champions and their partners usually open the ball with the first dance" McGonagall explained.

"Dancing, professor I, I don't dance" Aerrow said, trying to keep a straight face at the thought of him dancing.

"As a champion in the tournament you don't choice, so make sure you get a partner Aerrow" McGonagall in a very final sort of way before she walked back towards the high table.

A week ago Aerrow would have said finding a partner for a dance would be a cinch compared to taking on a Horntail. But now that he had done the latter, and was facing the prospect of asking a girl to the ball, he thought he'd rather have another round with the dragon.

Since the announcement of the Yule Ball a change had occurred throughout the castle. Female Sky Knights and squadron members, who were more use to taking down the evil in Atmos, along with the girl students attending Hogwarts had suddenly started to gather in corridors, giggling, whispering and shrieking with laughter when their male counterparts passed them whilst they also excitedly compared notes on what they were going to wear on Winter's Eve.

"Why do they have to travel around in packs?" Aerrow asked Finn as a dozen or so girls from two or three different squadrons walked past them, sniggering and staring at Aerrow. "And how are you supposed to get one on their own to ask them?" He added.

"Lasso one?" Finn suggested. "Got any idea who you're going to try?" He asked.

"No idea, I don't really know anyone that well outside of Piper and Starling" Aerrow replied, wondering of would be easier if he asked one of them rather than a complete stranger.

"Listen, you're not going to have any trouble, you're a champion, you've just beaten a Horntail, I bet girls will be queuing up to go with you" Finn told him. "If you can't get a date who can?" He added.

"I think I'd rather take the dragon right now" Aerrow muttered back.

Mercifully Piper and Starling seemed to be acting like nothing had changed and both were remaining completely normal in the face of the obvious excitement that was quickly building. Even when they had all travelled up to the nearby village to purchase their formal attire the two girls had stayed perfectly sensible, though they did ban the rest of the Storm Hawks from entering the shop whilst they looked for their dresses. Acting normal, however, seemed very easily achievable as Winter's Eve drew closer and closer. The groups of giggling girls, whether they had dates or not, were becoming worse and were stooping lower and lower to gain the attentions of the passing boys.

One particular day, having taken a walk out around the banks of the lake with Piper, Finn and Starling, Aerrow spotted a group of girls, most of them Hogwarts students but a few were squadron members, tailing Viktor as he worked out, dressed only in a tank top and tracksuit bottoms, despite the freezing wintry air, which showed off his muscular figure.

"Oh honestly, they're only interested in him because he's famous" Piper said as they watched the giggling crowd. "Do you know that a group of them follows him everywhere, even to the library, it makes it really hard to read in there" She added.

Having spent yet another morning wandering around the castle in the hope of securing a date Aerrow and Finn had returned to their common room, unsuccessful and slightly worried.

"This is mad, at this rate we'll be the only ones left without dates" Finn said to Aerrow as they warmed up by the fire.

"We're just going to have to ask someone" Aerrow said, knowing they'd just have to get it over with.

"Yeah, look lets make a deal, we both have to get dates within the week" Finn proposed just as Piper walked into the room, also having been out on a walk.

"Agreed" Aerrow said, nodding as he walked away from the fireplace and took a seat.

"You know Finn it helps if you ask them first" Piper said, hearing the last few parts of the conversation.

"What about you then?" He retorted.

"What about me what?" Piper asked back irritatedly as she took off her coat.

"You found anyone yet, only..." Finn began, looking at Piper as though suddenly seeing her in a whole new light. "Well it's just that, your a girl" He added.

"Well spotted" She replied sarcastically.

"How about you come with one of us, I mean its one thing for a bloke to turn up alone but for a girl it's just sad" Finn said with a shrug.

"I won't be going alone because believe it or not someone's asked me!" Piper snapped back as she picked up one her books that was lying on the dinning room table before striding over to the staircase that led to her dormitory.

"And I said yes!" She added as she turned back around to face Finn for a moment, her eyes flashing dangerously, before she turned back on her heel and marching up to her room.

"What did I say?" Finn asked, turning to Aerrow, who could only shrug.

With the end of the week that had been set for finding dates drawing to a close Aerrow, sick of all the girls whispering, pointing and giggling in corridors had decided to take a walk up to the the Owlery, a tower separate from main castle which was used to house Hogwarts's numerous owls and messenger birds. He had been up there a few times already to check for any messages not to mention it being a good place to sit and think in peace. It had snowed heavily overnight and the steps leading up to the main door of the Owlery were covered in ice which cracked and splintered under his footing.

Just as he reached out for the door's handle, however, it suddenly opened as Starling appeared on the other side.

"Oh, Aerrow" She said, slightly taken by surprise.

"Hi, you ok?" Aerrow asked. Starling nodded.

"Yeah just checking for any messages, you?" She asked back.

"Same and just fancied a walk" He replied.

"Right, well I'll see you later then, oh be careful on the stairs inside they're a bit icy" She told him as she slipped past on her way out as he stepped into the Owlery a little. It was as Starling was starting to walk down the stairs that an idea came to Aerrow.

"Starling" He called, stepping back out onto the staircase. Starling turned back to face him from where she was stood a few steps down. "I was wondering, seeing as we have to take someone to the ball, do you want to go, with me?" Aerrow asked relieved he had got the words out without sounding too bad. Starling paused for a moment before smiling.  
>"The ball? Sure, I'd er, love to" She said sounding a little taken back but happy all the same before she turned and carried on down the stairs, leaving Aerrow much relieved that he'd at last got the task of asking someone over with.<p>

That night, having finally got his mind free of the Yule Ball, Aerrow was sat on one of the armchairs nearest the fireplace examining the golden egg which he still didn't know anything about, apart from the fact that it made a screechy wailing sound. The arrival of Finn, however, took his mind right of the egg immediately. He was very pale, wide eyed and trembling slightly and, topped with being helped in by Junko and Stork, it was not a pretty sight.

"It's ok Finn, really it doesn't matter" Junko was reassuring Finn as he and Stork helped him sit down on one of the chairs.

"What happened to you?" Aerrow asked as he, Starling, Ace and Piper all gathered around.

"He just asked Fleur out" Stork answered, wincing at the idea.

"What!" Piper said, crouching down in front of the ashen-faced Finn.

"What did she say?" Aerrow asked.

"No of course" Piper answered immediately. But Finn gave a mumble and shook his head. "She said yes?" Piper said, cupping her hands over her mouth in shock.

"Don't be silly" Finn said in a shaky voice. "I was just walking past her in the entrance hall, she was standing there talking to Cedric, and It just sort of slipped out" He moaned and put his face in his hands. He kept talking, though the words were barely distinguishable.

"Actually he sort of screamed at her, it was a bit frightening" Stork said delicately, though looked as though he was fighting back a smile.

"What did you do then?" Aerrow asked Finn.

"What else? I ran for it" He replied through his hands.

By Breakfast in the hall the next morning Finn's mood hadn't lightened. Aerrow had paused on his way to the table to chat to an old friend he had last seen at the Sky Knight Academy, who had only just arrived for the tournament, having only just got time off from protecting her Terra.

"How's Karen?" Starling asked as Aerrow joined them again.

"Good really good, busy though" He replied, looking down the table at a pretty teenage girl with long brown hair running down her back in a plait. "She's only just got the time off to come" Aerrow added before he deliberately looked towards Finn. "In fact she's been so busy that she hasn't had chance to find someone to go to the Yule Ball with yet" He encouraged.

"Really?" Finn said, sounding much more active now. Aerrow nodded but also titled his head in her direction whilst looking to him. Finn got the message and immediately got his feet and headed in her direction. They then all watched as Finn started to talk to her before she nodded at a question, making Finn immediately smile. Piper, however, was suspicious of what she was seeing and cleared her throat expectantly in Aerrow's direction.

"What?" He asked. "I called in a favour" He told her and the others, all but Piper know looking like they wanted to laugh.

"You got Karen to agree to go with Finn to the ball?" Starling asked.

"It was a very big favour she owed me, besides I don't think we could have had him like he was for much longer, it was depressing us all" Aerrow replied with a shrug as Piper sighed and rolled her eyes at him.


	17. Chapter 17 The Yule Ball

Soon Winter's Night and the Yule Ball was upon them. The castle had been decorated at the start of the previous week and looked stunning with it's everlasting icicles that had been attached to the banisters of the staircases, no less than twelve grand pine trees in the great hall, which were bedecked with everything from luminous holly berries to real, hooting, golden owls, and the castle's suits of armour had all been bewitched to sing carols whenever anyone passed them.

After all sleeping in late the Storm Hawks and Starling had met up in the common room before heading down to breakfast together. They then spent most of the morning by the fireplace back in the common room, then returned to the great hall for a magnificent festive lunch. In the afternoon they all decided to brave a walk out into the grounds; the snow was untouched except for the deep channels made by the Sky Knights and squadrons on their way to and back from their ships. It was not long, however, before the boys competitive natures turned the walk into a snowball fight. Piper and Starling chose to watch rather than join in, and at five o'clock said they were going back upstairs to get ready for the ball.

"What, you need three hours?" Finn said, looking at them incredulously and paid for his lapse in concentration when a large snowball, thrown by Junko, hit him hard on the side of the head.

As the night rolled in and eight o'clock approached Ace, Aerrow, Finn, Junko and Stork had all changed into their black bow tie suits and begun to gather in the common room.

"Where's Piper and Starling? It's getting close to eight" Aerrow asked as he and Finn came down the staircase from their dorm, both boys having unsuccessfully attempted to flatten their hair.

"They said they'll meet us in the entrance hall" Ace replied.

"They're still not ready, how long does it take?" Finn asked. It had only taken them the last fifteen minutes to get ready at the most.

"Come on then, we best go down and wait there then" Aerrow said, knowing as well all but his date would be gathering there too.

The entrance hall was packed with Sky Knights, squadrons and Hogwarts students and staff, all milling around waiting for eight o'clock, when the evening would begin, some having already gone into the hall. Everyone looked very different but at the same time looked very smart and beautiful in their formal suits and flawless ball gowns. Those people who were meeting partners from different squadrons or houses were edging through the crowd trying to find one another.

Soon all but Aerrow's and Finn's dates had found their way over to the group.

Having not met any of them beforehand it was interesting for them all to see who each other had invited. Junko and Stork had both found dates in the form of a Wallop and Merb from their own Terra's, both of whom served with their home squadrons, whilst Ace had invited a rather attractive woman, who had long hazel coloured hair and deep brown eyes, dressed in a emerald green dress and shawl.

"Who's that?" Aerrow had whispered curiously to Ace as the woman stood talking with the others and their dates.  
>"Alison, old friend of the old team, still serves with the Argent squadron" He whispered back, a peculiar smile on his face.<p>

"Oh yeah?" Aerrow asked, catching the meaning of Ace's smile. "Likes the grey hairs does she?" Aerrow replied with a joking smile, taking a rare dig at his uncle.

"And what's that suppose to mean?" Ace asked back, subconsciously running a hand through his black hair.  
>"I'm just saying your pushing thirty now" Aerrow replied.<p>

"Yeah and that's old is it?" Ace asked as Alison came over.

"Ace are you ready to go into the hall?" She asked, Junko and Stork and their dates also heading in that direction.

"Yes of course" Ace replied, the smile coming back. Alison then noticed Aerrow for the first time.

"Oh this must be your nephew you told me about?" She asked. "Aerrow isn't it? Your one of the champions aren't you?" She then asked Aerrow, holding out her hand towards him.

"Hi how do you do, Alison right?" He asked, shaking her hand as Alison nodded.

"I have to say your job on the first task was fantastic, can't wait to see what's next" She said as Ace took her arm before they walked off towards the hall.

"Never knew he it in him" Aerrow joked to Finn as soon as Ace was out of earshot.

"Yeah, but I tell you who's date I haven't met yet," Finn said, looking round the hall. "Poor kid, I bet she's alone in her room crying her eyes out" He added.

"Who?" Aerrow asked.

"Piper of course" Finn answered. "Come on Aerrow why do you think she wouldn't tell us who'd she's coming with?" He asked.

"Because you'd take the mickey out of her if she did?" Aerrow guessed as he spotted Draco and his gang arriving. Draco was in front; he was wearing a suit of black velvet with a high collar, which in Aerrow's opinion made him look like a vicar. On his arm was a rather hard-faced girl with black hair, who was dressed in a very frilly pale pink dress, whilst behind her and Draco stood Crabbe and Goyle, both wearing black suits that made them look like a pair of boulders, and neither of them had managed to find a partner.

"Nobody asked her" Finn theorised. "Would have taken her myself if she hadn't been so bloody proud" Finn said just as Karen, dressed in a pretty dark blue dress with her long brown hair left hanging softly down behind her back, found her way to them.

"Hi guys" She greeted cheerfully.

"Hey Karen you look nice" Aerrow replied.

"Thank so do you two," She said before turning to Finn. "Are you ready to go into the hall? It's about to start" She asked him.

"Yeah," Finn replied without a word of praise for her. "See you later" He added to Aerrow as they headed off towards the open doors, leaving Aerrow to wait for Starling. Whilst he was waiting he spotted the other champions and their dates.

Fleur, looking stunning in a satin silvery-grey gown with her blond hair pinned up by a sparkling hair clip, was with a tall and handsome boy with short brown hair who Aerrow recognised as Davies, another Sky Knight. Cedric, looking even more handsome than usual in his bow tie suit, had invited Cho, who's black hair was, like Fleur's, pinned up whilst she was dressed in a softly coloured gown which had long sleeves that cut away so her arms up to her elbows came out from the material. Viktor, dressed, not in a bow tie suit but in a thicker red version of his squadron top, brown trousers and boots along with a red fur lined cape slung over one shoulder, was just walking past Aerrow with his own attractive date on his arm, a girl with midnight blue hair. It was only after Aerrow looked at her for a second time did he realise that he knew her. Once he did and saw who it was, his jaw dropped.

It was Piper.

But she didn't look like Piper at all. She had done something with her hair; it was sleek and shiny, and twisted up into an knot at the back of her head with the ends left in soft curls that rested on her neck. She was wearing a dress made of a floaty, amber material, and she was holding herself differently, somehow, or maybe it was merely the absence of the heavy pile of books she would normally be seen carrying. She was also smiling, rather nervously, it was true, but a continuing and more confident smile none the less.

"Piper?" Aerrow managed to called. Piper heard him and stopped and turned back around.

"Aerrow hi!" She greeted happily, walking back, leaving Viktor for a moment, who hovered a short distance from them.

"You look, great" Aerrow said, still sounding taken aback.

"You too, are the others inside the hall?" She asked.

"Yeah they are," Aerrow replied. "So, Viktor?" He quizzed, though more curiously than anything. Piper nodded before she looked back at her date and nodded her head to him in their direction.

"Viktor this is Aerrow, my Sky Knight" She introduced, sounding a little nervous, as he came over.

"Yes, I have heard much about you, your flying vas very good against the dragon" Viktor told Aerrow as they shook hands.

"It was all luck, heard your sleeping charm worked well too" Aerrow returned as was relieved to see Viktor give a small smile. "It's almost time to go in Piper" Viktor then told Piper, who nodded, almost everyone but the champions now waiting in the hall as they had been told they would enter last earlier that day.

"Have you seen Starling?" Aerrow asked her, just as she was about to leave, not seeing the figure at the top of the staircase behind him peep out nervously from around the corner for a moment before walking out.

"She's here now," Piper said, looking up at her with an encouraging smile, as Aerrow turned to look at where she was looking. "We'll see you in a bit" Piper added. But Aerrow didn't hear her. Starling was stood at the top of the staircase looking at him for a moment before she stared to walk down the stairs.

She looked beautiful.

The light from the lanterns hung on the nearby walls helped give her a skin a stunning glow and made her calming olive green eyes sparkle slightly whilst the little make up she was wearing only added to her beauty. Her deep purple hair was out of its usual ponytail and instead hung in soft, elegant curls that ran down to just past her shoulders. The dress she was wearing, the same shade as her hair, looked to be made of silk or satin and fitted her slim figure perfectly at the top and then flowed out towards the bottom so that it twirled slightly every time she moved. The shoulder straps of her gown extended out to a see-through lilac material which reached half down her arms and caught the air every few steps so looked as if they were floating a little. Her lilac high heel shoes could just be seen coming out from under her dress as she walked and gave her an extra few inches in high, though she was balancing in them with little effort.

Aerrow was stunned and felt as though he couldn't speak but at the same time couldn't stop himself from smiling as he watched her walk down towards him, her face showing equal joy.

"You look, amazing" He managed to say as she reached him.

"It's a little different to anything I've done before" She said a little nervously. "Though I never though I'd see you in a bow tie, it's suits you, very dashing" She added.

"Oh there you are Sky knight Aerrow" Professor McGonagall, who was wearing a formal type of dark green robes and a matching pointed hat, called as she approached the pair.

"Are you and Sky Knight Starling ready?" She asked.

"Yes professor" Aerrow replied, glancing at Starling, who nodded.

"If you'd like to line up with the other champions and their dates then" She asked them, indicating Fleur, Viktor and Cedric who were all stood in a line with Davies, Piper and Cho.

Once they were all lined up and stood arm in arm McGonagall walked past and slipped inside the hall, it's door having been shut once all the other students, staff and guests were inside. This gave the champions and their dates a few moments to themselves.

"I know it's a little late to ask but er, can you actually dance?" Starling whispered to Aerrow, a amused smile on her face. Aerrow considered for a moment.

"Er, you know I've never really had to" He replied as he glanced at her.

"Take that as a no then" Starling replied before they both had to stifle a laugh at the idea of either of them taking dancing lessons.

A few moments later the hall doors were thrown open and they started to walk in. Everyone else were stood on either side of the hall, forming an aisle which led up to the dance floor, and stared applauding as a fan fair sounded, played from the small stage now in the place of the high table by the small orchestra that had been hired.

The great hall had changed greatly since lunch that afternoon as now the wall had all been covered in sparkling silver frost, with hundreds of garlands of mistletoe and ivy crossing the starry black ceiling, which was actually snowing, though no flakes would quite reach anyone. The tables, had vanished; instead, there were about a hundred smaller, lantern-lit ones which could each seating about a dozen people.

Among the applauding crowd was Finn and Karen who, like many others, were very eager and then surprised to see whom Viktor was with.

"Is that Piper with Viktor?" Karen asked as Piper and Viktor walked past. Finn, who's jaw had dropped a little whilst his eyes had narrowed could barely respond for his shock.

"No, absolutely not" He managed to say in complete disbelief. The fanfare and applause died down when the champions reached the dance floor and readied themselves for the first dance as the crowd gathered around to watch.

"Ready?" Starling whispered with a little smile as Aerrow took her waist and hand whilst she rested her other on his opposite shoulder. A waltz tune then began playing a few moments later. Thankfully getting the first steps right, Aerrow found the dancing was much smoother and less complicated than he'd expected or worried about as it only involved a few steps and turns in a repetitive motion. There was a point, however, where he was to lift Starling up for and around as they turned, that he panicked about, though he quickly relaxed as he found Starling was following his every move flawlessly and put as much energy into the lift as he did.

Very soon many of the watching people including Professor Dumbledore, McGonagall, other Sky Knights and squadrons were all joining the dance floor too, taking most of the attention and expectations off the champions.

"Not bad for someone who said they couldn't dance" Starling said to Aerrow as they waltzed. Aerrow shrugged a little.

"Never said I couldn't, just that I haven't had to" He replied. "Though I did practice a little for tonight" He added, causing Starling to laugh. Around the hall everyone was dancing along to the music, even Moody, dressed in a moth eaten brown suit, was tapping his foot and fake leg as he sat on one of the nearby seats humming along to the tune, taking another swig from his flask as he watched.

Much later, when all the formalities, such as the opening dances, the meal and toasts had all been done, the evening had become much less formal as the orchestra had been replaced with a band and the dances no longer required known steps as the music became much louder and much much more like a party than a ball. Nearly everyone was up on their feet, dancing and enjoying themselves. Finn, however, was not one of them as he was sat at one of the tables, his jacket hung over the back of his chair and his bow tie long since undone, glaring at Piper and Viktor, who were dancing nearby, his frown darkening more as Viktor held up his hand for her to spin underneath it. Karen was also sitting at the table and was also looking fed up, her arms and legs crossed, one foot jiggling in time to the music. Every now and then she threw a disgruntled look at Finn, who was completely ignoring her, whilst she made a mental note to think twice about how she would pay a favour back to Aerrow in the future.

Fortunately for her sake there came a short break in the music as the band finished one song and began playing another tune, which gave a moment of rest for those who wanted to and freed up some of the men. Within minutes she was approached by one of Viktor's squadrons members, all of them dressed identically to their Sky Knight.

"May I have your arm?" He asked her, bending down and holding out his hand.

"Arm, leg, I'm yours" She replied, sounding much relived, as she took his hand and headed to the dance floor with him without looking back to Finn to see if it was all right for her to leave him, not that he cared. On her way to the dance floor Karen had passed Aerrow and Starling, who were walking away from the dance, in need of a break.

"Oh dear, I don't think Karen is too happy" Starling said, seeing Karen with her new partner and Finn sitting by himself, looking like he'd given up with the whole night.

"Yeah, never mind her owing me, I reckon I'll owe her a lot more by the end of tonight" Aerrow said with a slight chuckle as they headed towards the table Finn was sat at. "How's it going?" He asked Finn, keeping his tone casual, as they sat down next to him. Finn didn't answer, he was too busy watching Piper and Viktor.

"Well, I think I'll go and get us some drinks" Starling offered quickly, knowing Aerrow was best to deal with Finn on his own. Aerrow smiled and nodded in thanks as she stood up and headed off towards the drinks table.

"Ruddy moron ain't he?" Finn spat out as soon as she'd, his respect and admiration for Viktor as a seeker and Sky Knight long since thrown out of the window. Aerrow didn't say anything as he knew it was just best to let Finn get it all out. "I don't think it was the books that had him going to the library" Finn added.

The next song soon ended and Piper and Viktor were among those who left the dance floor, stopping to talk just past the table where Aerrow and Finn were sat. Finn looked over his shoulder at the pair and glared again when he saw Viktor kiss Piper's hand before he left her to go to the drinks table for them both. Piper gave a small twirl on the spot, obviously happy by the gesture, before she spotted Aerrow and Finn and joined them at the table in a bit of a daze, still a little bit pink from dancing.

"Hi," Aerrow said. Finn didn't say anything.  
>"Hot, isn't it?" Piper said, fanning herself with her hand. "Viktor's just gone to get some drinks, would you care to join us?" She asked, unable to stop smiling as she glanced over to Viktor, who had paused to chat with Starling.<br>"No, we would not like to join you and Viktor" Finn said darkly, giving her a witheringly look.  
>Piper looked at him in surprise. "What's up with you?" She asked.<br>"If you don't know," Finn said scathingly, "I'm not going to tell you" He added.  
>Piper stared at him, then at Aerrow, who shrugged.<br>"Finn, what...?" She began to asked.  
>"He's one of the other champions!" Finn spat. "He's competing against Aerrow! Against us! You, you're..." Finn was obviously casting around for words strong enough to describe Piper's crime, "Fraternizing with the enemy, that's what you're doing!" He told her. Piper's mouth fell open.<br>"Don't be so stupid!" She said after a moment. "The enemy! Honestly, who was the one who was all excited when they saw him arrive? Who's been wanting his autograph all this time?" She questioned. Finn chose to ignore this.

"I suppose he asked you to come with him while you were both in the library?" He asked lazily.  
>"Yes, he did," Piper said, the pink patches on her cheeks glowing more brightly now. "So what?" She asked.<p>

"What happened? Finally got him away from his fan club did you?" Finn asked.

"No, I didn't! If you really want to know, he approached me, he said he'd been coming up to the library nearly every day to try and find and talk to me, but he hadn't been able to pluck up the courage!" She said very quickly and was now blushing so deeply that it looked as if she was overheating.

"Yeah, well, that's his story," Finn said nastily.  
>"And what's that supposed to mean?" Piper snapped.<br>"Obvious, isn't it? He knows who's squadron your in, he's just trying to get closer to Aerrow and get inside information on him, you know, his weaknesses and stuff" Finn theorized. Piper looked as though Finn had slapped her. When she spoke, her voice quivered.  
>"For your information, he hasn't asked me one single thing about Aerrow, not one..." She said. Finn changed tack at the speed of light.<br>"Then he's hoping you'll help him find out what his egg means! I suppose you've been putting your heads together during those cosy little library sessions?" He asked.  
>"I'd never help him work out that egg!" Piper said, looking outraged. "Never, how could you say something like that? I want Aerrow to win the tournament, Aerrow knows that, don't you, Aerrow?" She asked Aerrow, but Finn cut in before he could say anything.<br>"You've got a funny way of showing it," He sneered.  
>"The whole point of this tournament is to establish Atmos wide cooperation between us all, to make friends and allies" Piper scolded.<p>

"No it isn't!" Finn told her. "It's about winning!" He insisted. "Besides, I think he's got a bit more than friendship on his mind" He added.

"Finn," Aerrow whispered harshly to him, "Enough, I haven't got a problem with Piper coming with Viktor..." He tried to say. But Finn ignored Aerrow too.  
>"Why don't you go and find Viktor, he'll be wondering where you are," Finn said to Piper. She jumped to her feet immediately and began to storm off, momentarily stopping and turning back to face him as if she was about to say something else before she changed her mind and carried on her way over to Viktor. Finn watched her go with a mixture of anger and satisfaction on his face. "What?" He asked, seeing Aerrow's irritated face.<p>

"Nothing" Aerrow lied, completely fed up with their bickering, which had only got worse recently, as he stood up and headed over to met Starling, on her way back from the drinks table, holding two cups.

"They're at each other's throats again aren't they?" She asked as they neared.

"Oh yes, and to be honest I refuse to deal with tonight, they can referee themselves" He replied, running a hand through his hair. Starling nodded before she set down the two drinks on the nearest table.

"Do you want to go for a walk? they've turned the courtyard into a garden" She asked, offering her arm. Aerrow sighed in relief and thanks.

"Love to" He replied as he took it and they headed out of the hall.

The front doors that led out to the entrance courtyard had been opened so that those who wanted some fresh air could easily slip out. The snow was falling gently but lay thick on the ground and crunched under their feet as they

walked across it.

The entrance courtyard had indeed been magically transformed into a large garden which had been mostly divided up by tall rose bushes, bewitched to bloom despite the cold weather, which created winding, ornamental paths; individualised with the occasional large stone statues and lit by small crystal lights embedded into the bushes. Splashing water could also be heard, which sounded like a fountain. Here and there, people were sitting on carved benches.

"They'll be fine you know, Piper and Finn" Starling said after a while.

"I know, they've been arguing for years, it's second nature to them and us" Aerrow replied. He then notice Starling, only dressed in her gown, was shivering slightly. "Here" He said, shrugging off his jacket.

"Thanks" She said as he she allowed him to drape it over her shoulders. They had not travelled on much further when a unfamiliar and very angry man's voice made them stop and listen, the voice only on the other side of the rose bush that stood to their left.

"You should not have come here Karkaroff! The castle is crawling with Sky Knights and their squadrons!" The man hissed. This put Aerrow and Starling immediately on edge, only those acting against the law or in league with Cyclonis would want to hid from Sky Knights and squadrons.

"Severus, you cannot pretend this isn't happening!" Another man's voice, presumably Karkaroff, said, his voice gruffer and accented like Viktor's. Karkaroff's voice sounded anxious and hushed, as though keen not to be overheard. "It's been getting clearer and clearer for months. I am becoming seriously concerned, I can't deny it..." He tried to say.

"We haven't got our weapons" Starling whispered to Aerrow.

"Then we'll find out what they're up to and keep back for tonight" He replied before they slowly crept towards the bend in the hedge that would allow them to see the two men.

Peeping around the corner they saw that, despite the lack of light, one of the men was tall and thin with grubby grey hair and had a goatee that did not entirely hide his rather weak chin. This had to be Karkaroff as his trembling figure matched the terrified voice they heard a moment ago. Severus on the other hand was a thin man with sallow skin, a large, hooked nose and black hair that had been matched by his flowing black robes that made him look like an overgrown bat. He was standing with confidence, though seemed to be angry with Karkaroff. It was then that Aerrow realised he recognised Severus. "He's one of the staff here, sits up at the high table at meals" He whispered to Starling.

"So what's he up to then? And with whom?" She asked rhetorically.

"It's a sign Severus, you know what it means as well as I do!" Karkaroff spat as he suddenly wrenched up his left sleeve so that his forearm showed, where Aerrow and Starling could see what at first looked like a tattoo of a skull. Then they saw that it had snake coming out of it's mouth.

"It's her mark, they're Death Eaters!" Starling hissed with worry.

"Then flee Karkaroff, flee, I will make your excuses. I, however, am remaining at Hogwarts" Severus told Karkaroff.

"I think they're hiding from them, they don't want to be part of it any more," Aerrow whispered, hoping he was right. "Come on, we have to tell the others" He added.

As quietly and as quickly as they could the made back for the entrance hall, which, along with the hall was beginning to quieten as more and more people headed off to bed. Aerrow and Starling also managed to time their arrival to match Finn's and Piper's exit out of the hall. They were still arguing.

"He's using you" Finn said as they entered the entrance hall, walking towards the staircase.

"How dare you! Besides I can take care of myself!" Piper hissed back.

"Doubt it, he's way too old" Finn stated casually.

"What? What, that's what you think?" Piper gasped in shock.

"Yeah that's what think" Finn retorted.

"Well you know what the solution is don't you?" She asked, stepping in front of him and stopping dead.

"Go on?" Finn challenged.

"Next time there's a ball pluck up the courage to ask me before someone else does, and not as a last resort" Piper said, on the verge of tears.

"Well, that's just completely off the point" Finn said, losing his nerve a little at her temper as he skirted around her and began heading up the staircase. "Aerrow" He said noticing him and Starling walking up behind Piper, who turned to face them and tried to compose herself a little.

"Where's everyone else, we all need to need to meet up" He told them both seriously.

"What? They've all gone to bed, it's late" Piper, still sounding irritated. "Which is where we should all be by now I think" She added a little bossily.

"Do you know how much more bossy and irritating your getting as you get older?" Finn suddenly blurted out to her, as if he was asking for a fight.

"Finn you spoiled everything!" Piper shouted, turning on her heel to face him.

"Enough!" Aerrow shouted, ending the argument immediately as both Finn and Piper jumped and looked to him with the shock of hearing him raise his voice. "We've bigger problems at the moment," He said.

"Like what?" Piper asked, sounding worried now, her and Finn's argument quickly forgotten.

"We've seen a exiled death eater, maybe two in the entrance courtyard just now" Starling explained, sounding just as serious as Aerrow.

"Well, like I said they've all gone to bed, should we...?" Piper began to ask.

"No, it can wait till morning, the one we know about will be gone by now" Aerrow said, not happy about the delay but knew he had little choice. He would just have to hope that no damage would come of the delay. High above in one of the castle's many clock towers the bell rang to signal midnight, startling a flock of ravens, that had been nestled near it, into flying out of the tower and into the cold and snowy dark night.


	18. Chapter 18 Submerged Solution

Despite the festive time of year The Storm Hawks and Starling were no longer in the mood to enjoy it. The sighting of a Death Eater within the castle wall had cast a cloud of worry over them all and had come as quite a shock to Ace, Junko and Stork, who had all been told the morning after the Yule Ball.

"It's getting clearer? That's what this Karkaroff said about his tattoo?" Ace asked Aerrow and Starling. They had all gathered back in their common room after breakfast to discuss what had been seen the night before and what could be done about it.

"Yeah, said it's been getting clearer for months, took it as some kind of sign" Aerrow confirmed. Ace seemed to consider this information very carefully.

"It's more than a tattoo isn't it?" Starling asked, seeing Ace's expression. Ace nodded.

"Death Eaters were all given the mark by Cyclonis herself, the reason was so that she could summon them to her whenever she chose to" He explained.

"How?" Piper asked.

"She would either use her magic or would touch the mark of one of the Death Eaters" He replied.

"So what do it mean the mark gets clearer?" Aerrow asked. Ace looked worried about replying, as if the answer frightened him.

"If a Death Eaters mark ever got clearer or bold than normal, it, was usually a summons by Cyclonis herself" He told them.

"But if Karkaroff's mark is getting clearer now, does that mean...?" Stork began to ask.

"No, its not possible, shes dead" Aerrow cut in, all of them looking worried, if not frightened, at the prospect of Cyclonis having survived.

"She could have escaped? I mean we all did" Piper said.

"No, I saw her get buried by the roof myself, and then the Terra collapsed too, no one could have survived that" Aerrow replied.

"So what are we going to do about Karkaroff and Severus, who might be a Death Eater too and works here?" Junko asked.

"Karkaroff will be long gone and I doubt he'll return, Severus though, I've got no clue" Aerrow said.

"Well, Severus works here, as a teacher, so Dumbledore must be the best person to go to, right?" Piper theorized.

"Maybe he already knows" Aerrow replied, confusing them all a little.

"What do you mean?" Finn asked.

"He was the one who invited Moody here, what if he was ask to come to keep an eye on Severus during the tournament?" Aerrow asked. "I mean its pretty redundant bringing him over just for security, what with all the squadrons here anyway" He added. Ace nodded in agreement.

"I think your right, Dumbledore must know and maybe he even trusts Severus regardless of what he may have been?" He said.

"It is also possible that Severus has changed, he did refuse to help Karkaroff, who seemed reluctant to be a Death Eater himself" Starling guessed.

"So, we're going to trust the Dumbledore and Moody to know what they're doing, and just leave it alone?" Piper asked.

"Yeah, we leave it alone, for now" Aerrow replied, his mind made up.

Whilst it was true that seeing another sign of Cyclonis's dark legacy had made them all suspicions and worried, the Storm Hawks and Starling had a more pressing issue to be dealing with, getting Aerrow through the second task alive. The trouble was that the date of the task was now only a fortnight away and they hadn't yet figured out anything from the golden egg except from the screeching wail it produced. They therefore started picking up and examining the egg every time they passed it, where it was sat on the dinning table. Trying different methods they opened it and listened intently to the wail, hoping that it would make some sense after a second hearing, but found it only reminded them of thirty musical saws. They closed the egg, shook it vigorously, and opened it again to see if the sound had changed, but it hadn't. They tried asking the egg questions, shouting over all the wailing, but nothing happened. Finn even threw the egg across the room - though none of them hadn't really expected that to help.

A week passed and still there had been no change. Aerrow was starting to get worried about facing the unknown as, even if he did somehow find out what the egg meant, it would only be a clue of what he'd be up against and would not provide an answer on how to get past it, at least he'd known what he was going to battle for the first task. One morning at the end of the week everyone else had decided to go out separately so that he could have the day to sit with the egg by himself and get a bit of peace. The truth was, however, that he had just about had enough of the sight of the egg, which only made his nerves feel worse the more time he spent with it, so he had quickly decided to take a walk around the grounds instead.

The snow was still thick on the ground but the cold and crisp air did his head the world of good as the warm stuffiness of the castle had started to make him feel dizzy these past few days.

Reaching the banks of the lake, however, his intention of taking a walk alone was shattered as he saw Piper walking in his direction.

"Aerrow, you never said were going to go out for a walk" Piper said as they reached each other.

"Just needed a break" He replied, having hoped he'd be left to himself for the day.

"Are you any closer on the egg?" She asked.

"Yeah, I'm getting there" He lied.

"Really?" Piper asked, looking impressed. "Well done!" She said. Aerrow's insides gave a guilty squirm, but he ignored them. "I've just been to the village, been talking to some of the residents about Hogwarts, the grounds I mean, thought it might be useful for the task to see what they could do here" Piper explained. "I've got some theories we can be working on, do you want to head back to the castle and see if it'll help?" She continued. Aerrow sighed.

"Yeah, why not?" He replied, knowing he would be getting a break until it was over. It was as they were walking back past the lake that Aerrow saw something on the opposite bank. It was Viktor, dressed in nothing but swimming trunks. He looked muscular but at the same time, with the absence of his heavy and thick clothes, very skinny indeed. He was also apparently a lot tougher than he looked, because he then walked straight into the water and then dived straight in and started swimming. "He's mad!" Aerrow said as he and Piper watched Viktor's dark head as it bobbed out into the middle of the lake. "It must be freezing, it's the middle of winter!" He added.

"It's a lot colder where he comes from," Piper reminded him. "I suppose it feels quite warm to him" She added as they carried on walking.

Reaching the long, wooden and slightly wonky covered bridge that linked the part of the grounds they were in to the castle, Piper began discussing the egg again. "So what new about the egg, what did it do?" She asked.

"Oh, er, you know it..." Aerrow said as he tried to think of something. Piper, however, wasn't a fool.

"Aerrow, you said you were figuring it out!" She scolded as she stepped in front of him and stopped them both from walking. "The second task is a week from now" She continued. Aerrow sighed in frustration.

"I know," He replied, having hoped some idea would have come to him by now. "I suppose Viktor has already figured it out" He added, having noticed his and Piper's continued friendship.

"I wouldn't know, contrary to what Finn still suspects, we don't actually discuss the tournament, actually we didn't really talk at all, Viktor is more of physical being" Piper replied casually but then caught Aerrow's grin and realized how her last sentence had sounded. "I just mean, he's not particularly conversational," She said with a small laugh. "Mostly he watches me read in the library, it's a bit annoying actually" She explained as Aerrow continued grinning. "You are trying to figure this egg out aren't you" Piper inquired, bringing the focus back to the tournament.

"What's that suppose to mean?" Aerrow asked a little defensively.

"It just means that these tasks are designed to test you, in the most brutal way they're almost cruel," She told him. "And er, I'm scared for you, you got by the dragon mostly on nerve, I'm not sure its going to be enough this time" She said, sounding very worried.

"I can handle it" Aerrow insisted, trying to stop her fretting.

"Hey Aerrow!" A voice called, stopping the conversation. It was Cedric, walking up to them from the end of the bridge that led to the grounds.

"Cedric" Aerrow greeted, wondering what he wanted, especially so close to a task. Cedric looked as though he didn't want to say whatever it he wanted in front of Piper, who got the message and continued off down the bridge towards the castle.

"How, how are you?" Cedric asked a little nervously as soon as she'd gone.

"Fine?" Aerrow said a little unsure about the concern. Cedric nodded a little and paused a little.  
>"Listen..." He said, lowering his voice. "I owe you one for telling me about the dragons. Aerrow shook his head.<p>

"It's aright, I'm sure you would have done the same for me" He replied "Exactly," Cedric said. "You know that golden egg? Does yours wail when you open it?" He asked. "Yeah," Aerrow said.  
>"Well...take a bath, okay?" He told him.<br>"What?" Aerrow asked.  
>"Take a bath, and - er - take the egg with you, and - er - just mull things over in the hot water. It'll help you think...Trust me" Cedric said. Aerrow stared at him. "Tell you what," Cedric continued. "Use the fourth floor one, its one of the biggest but is hardly used so you'll be on your own" He said as he grinned at him before turning on his heel and heading back the way he'd come, leaving a very puzzled Aerrow to return to the castle.<p>

Not knowing how long a bath he would need to work out the secret of the golden egg, Aerrow decided to do it at night, when he would be able to take as much time as he wanted and was near enough guaranteed to be left alone.

Reaching the fourth floor and the bathroom, clutching the heavy egg under one of his arms, he reached for the door's handle. The wooden from of the door creaked as it opened. Aerrow slipped inside and bolted the door for good measure before he turned and looked around.

His immediate reaction was that it was quite a surprise that none of the castle's residents wouldn't be queuing up to use this bathroom. It was softly lit by a splendid candle-filled chandelier, and everything was made of white marble, including what looked like an empty, rectangular swimming pool sunk into the middle of the floor. About a hundred golden taps stood all around the pools edges, each with a differently colored Jewel set into its handle. Long white linen curtains hung at the windows; a large pile of fluffy white towels sat in a corner, and there was a single golden-framed painting on the wall. It featured a blonde mermaid, a very rare creature owning to the lack of large bodies of water in Atmos, who was fast asleep on a rock, her long hair over her face. It fluttered every time she snored.  
>Aerrow moved forward, looking around, his footsteps echoing off the walls. Magnificent though the bathroom was - and quite keen though he was to try out a few of those taps - now he was here he couldn't quite suppress the feeling that Cedric might have been having him on. How in the Atmos was this supposed to help solve the mystery of the egg? Nevertheless, he put one of the fluffy towels and the egg at the side of the swimming-pool-sized bath, then knelt down and turned on a few of the taps.<p>

He could tell at once that they carried different sorts of bubble bath mixed with the water, though it wasn't bubble bath as Harry had ever experienced it. One tap gushed pink and blue bubbles the size of Quaffles; another poured ice-white foam so thick that Aerrow thought it would have supported his weight if he'd cared to test it; a third sent heavily perfumed purple clouds hovering over the surface of the water. Aerrow amused himself for awhile turning the taps on and off, particularly enjoying the effect of one whose jet bounced off the surface of the water in large arcs. Then, when the deep pool was full of hot water, foam, and bubbles, which took a very short time considering its size, Aerrow turned off all the taps, pulled off his pajamas, slippers, and dressing gown, and slid into the water.

It was so deep that his feet barely touched the bottom, and he actually did a couple of lengths before swimming back to the side and treading water, staring at the egg. Highly enjoyable though it was to swim in hot and foamy water with clouds of different-colored steam wafting all around him, no stroke of brilliance came to him, no sudden burst of understanding.

"I must be out of my mind" He muttered as he stretched out his arms, lifted the egg in his wet hands, and opened it. The wailing, screeching sound filled the bathroom, echoing and reverberating off the marble walls, but it sounded just as incomprehensible as ever, if not more so with all the echoes. He snapped it shut again, worried that the sound would attract someone. "I'm defiantly out of my mind" He muttered this time. And then, making him jump quite badly, someone spoke.

"I'd try putting it in the water, if I were you" The voice said. Aerrow had swallowed a considerable amount of bubbles in shock. He looked up, sputtering, and saw the ghost of a very glum-looking girl sitting cross-legged on top of one of the taps. Of course they'd all seen many of Hogwarts's ghosts during their time here but it still came as a shock when on of them appeared out of nowhere. This one he hadn't seen before and noticed that she was only about his age and was dressed in a more old fashioned version of the Hogwarts uniform.

"Who..?" Aerrow began to ask.

"I'm Myrtle, or I least I was" She said casually. "Died in a bit of an accident, a spell I was experimenting with sort of went wrong" She explained.

"Oh, right," Aerrow said a little unsure. "I'm Aerrow," He quickly introduced. "Sorry but, did you say try putting it in the water?" Aerrow asked, quickly changing the subject. Myrtle nodded and giggled slightly.

"That's what he did, the other Sky Knight, Cedric" She said. "Go on, then, open it under the water!" She added a little bossily. Aerrow lowered the egg beneath the foamy surface and opened it, and this time, it did not wail. A gurgling song was coming out of it, a song whose words he couldn't distinguish through the water. "You need to put your head under too," Myrtle said, who seemed to be thoroughly enjoying bossing him around. "Go on!" She added.  
>Aerrow took a great breath and slid under the surface - and now, sitting on the marble bottom of the bubble-filled bath, he heard a chorus of eerie voices singing to him from the open egg in his hands:<p>

"Come seek us where our voices sound,  
>We cannot sing above the ground,<br>An hour long you'll have to look,  
>To recover what we took" It sang. Aerrow let himself float back upward and broke the bubbly surface, shaking his hair out of his eyes.<br>"Hear it?" Myrtle asked.

"Yeah, come seek us where our voices sound, and to recover, hang on, I need to listen again..." Aerrow said.  
>He sank back beneath the water. It took three more underwater renditions of the egg's song before he had it memorized; then he trod water for a while, thinking hard, while Myrtle sat and watched him.<br>"I've got to go and look for people who can't use their voices above the ground," Aerrow said slowly. "Er, who could that be?"  
>"Slow, aren't you?" Myrtle said, not helping. Aerrow stared around the bathroom, thinking. If the voices could only be heard underwater, then it made sense for them to belong to underwater creatures. He ran this theory past Myrtle, who smirked at him.<br>"Well, that's what Cedric thought," She said. "He lay there talking to himself for ages about it, ages and ages, nearly all the bubbles had gone," She added.  
>"Underwater, so it's got be the lake, the lake by the castle" Aerrow said slowly, remembering that Piper had been researching what the castle had on it's land to see what they could do for a task. "Myrtle, what lives in the lake, apart from the obvious?" He asked.<br>"Oh all sorts," She said. "I sometimes go down there" She added.

"Well, does anything in there have a person's voice? Hang on..." He said. Aerrow's eyes had fallen on the picture of the snoozing mermaid on the wall.  
>"Myrtle, there aren't merpeople in there, are there?" H asked.<br>"Ooh, very good," She said, her thick glasses twinkling. "It took Cedric much longer than that! And that was with her awake too" Myrtle said, jerking her head towards the mermaid with an expression of great dislike on her glum face. "Giggling and showing off and flashing her fins she was" She added.  
>"That's it, isn't it?" Aerrow said excitedly. "The second task's to go and find the merpeople in the lake and, and..." He said, trailing of as he thought.<br>But he suddenly realized what he was saying, and he felt the excitement drain out of him as though someone had just pulled a plug in his stomach. He'd never had much practice at swimming and was easily more at home in the air than he was in the water. A couple of lengths of this bath were all very well, but that lake was very large, and very deep,and merpeople would surely live right at the bottom. "How am I supposed to breathe?" He said slowly. He thought back to the merpeople's song again. 'Too recover what we took'. That sounded as though they were going to steal something of his, something he had to get back. What were they going to take? 

"Aerrow tell me again?" Piper asked, holding the egg in her hands. Aerrow, who had been resting his head on the page of a very large and thick book, lifted his head up a little and sighed.

The Storm Hawks and Starling had spent all of the last week in Hogwarts's library, searching for a way for Aerrow to be able to breath underwater for an hour during the second task, which was now scheduled for the next morning, and were still burying themselves in books in the now dark and deserted library.

""Come seek us where our voices sound, we cannot sing above the ground," Aerrow said for what felt like the millionth time that week.  
>"The lake by the castle and merpeople, that's obvious" Piper said, shaking Finn awake again and handing him the egg as she walked past him and up to Aerrow.<br>"An hour long you'll have to look," Aerrow continued.  
>"Again obvious, though admittedly potentially problematic" Piper stated. Aerrow sat up properly and stared at her.<p>

"Potentially problematic? Whens the last time you held your breath underwater for an hour Piper?" He asked.

"Look, Aerrow, we can do this, between us all we can work it figure it out" Starling said confidently. "What about breathing equipment, high altitude gear?" She suggested.

"We haven't got any" Junko answered.

"Besides even if we did there's no guarantee on how long it it would last or even if it would work, we'd have to test it" Ace added.

"What about a crystal Piper?" Finn asked hopefully, though he'd suggested this before. Piper shook her head.

"None I know about help you breath underwater" She answered, giving the same reply she had done before.

"A spell?" Stork suggested.  
>"Not one I could master now" Aerrow muttered frustratingly.<p>

"I would have suggested some form of Transfiguration, you know, turn yourself into something with gills," Piper said as she picked up Aerrow's spell book. "But your right, these charms are so complicated, and it go horribly wrong sometimes" She added. "There's a way of doing it! "There just has to be!" She suddenly said crossly.

"Hate to breakup the skull bashing session" A voice said, making them all jump and turn around. It was Moody. "Professor Dumbledore would like to see you in his office," He said. "Just Ace and Piper" He quickly added, seeing them all begin to move.

"Did he say why?" Piper asked, puzzled at the request.

"No, I expect he'll explain up there" Moody said flatly.

"With respect Moody the second task is only hours away and..." Ace began to protest.

"Exactly, presumably Aerrow is well prepared by now and could do with a good nights sleep," Moody cut in. "Now if you two could go, Dumbledore's expecting you" He told Ace and Piper.

"We'll meet you back in the common room," Piper told the others as she got up to go with Ace, both of them looking very anxious. "Bring as many of these books as you can, okay?" She added.  
>"Right," Aerrow said uneasily. Moody stood remained where he was, watching the other Storm Hawks and Starling.<p>

"And perhaps you should all get a good nights sleep as well?" He told rather than asked. Seeing no argument to his point, they all began making a move to pack up the books they'd borrowed and put away the ones that had been no use.

"It's fine guys, I'll finish off, go get some rest" Aerrow insisted, knowing it would allow him a few more minutes of searching. The other reluctantly nodded and bid goodnight, heading back to the common room with armfuls of books.

"Stork, could I ask that you ensure your Sky Knight does not stay up much longer?" Moody asked to Stork, who had been the last of them to about to leave, as he hobbled away. Coming back over Stork started to pile up and then put away some of the discarded books whilst Aerrow, realizing that he would just have to confess to the judges that he couldn't participate in the task, sat sating at the bookshelf in front of him.

"There's got to be a way" He muttered, sitting back in his chair and running a hand through his hair. "A potion, fruit, anything" He added desperately, clutching his head as he tried to think. A large thump made him jump and turn around. Stork had dropped one of the books he'd been putting away, though he was ignoring it as he started rooting through the pile of books that had, mostly by Piper, already been checked out of the library by them.

"Stork?" Aerrow asked curiously.

"What about a plant?" Stork asked as he pulled out a book Aerrow reconsigned as the one Moody had lent him, the one he had been reading besides the lake. Before Aerrow could say anything Stork had opened the book to a certain page and set it down in front of him.

"Gillyweed," He said, pointing to a photograph of what looked like slimy, grayish-green rat tails. "And it grows in the shallows of the lake, I've examined some myself, I can get some tonight" Stork told Aerrow, who slowly picked up the book.

"Please tell me this can...?" He began to asked, looking up at his pilot. Stork nodded confidently. "Then what are we waiting for, lets go get some!" He said, almost laughing in relief, as they rushed to pack up before spiriting off down to the lake.


	19. Chapter 19 The Second Task

The morning of the second task dawned cold and clear as everyone made their way down the mossy banks of the lake. Among the excited crowds Aerrow, feeling the complete opposite to those he was surrounded by, was traveling down with Finn, Junko, Stork and Starling. Ace and Piper having not been seen since the previous night, something that was only adding to the group's worries.

"Where could they have got to?" Aerrow asked for the countless time that morning.

"I don't know but I'm sure they're alright, they'll have just come down early" Starling tried to comfort but could see that Aerrow and the rest of the Storm Hawks were still looking troubled and distracted, something very dangerous for Aerrow today. "Stork do you have the Gillyweed?" She asked in a low tone so that none of the surrounding crowds would hear. Stork nodded and rooted in his coat pocket for a moment before producing a palm sized lump of the slimy greyish-green weeds and handed it over to Aerrow.

"Your definitely sure about this?" Aerrow checked, looking down uncertainly and the unattractive and unpleasant plant.

"Absolutely" Stork replied confidently.

"For an hour?" Aerrow asked.

"Most likely" Stork replied, suddenly looking and sounding much less certain.

"Most likely?" Aerrow asked back, his nerves quickly multiplying.

"Well," Stork said carefully. "There is some debate among Herbologists as to its effectiveness in different climates" He answered sheepishly.

"Your telling me this now? You must be joking!" Aerrow gasped, stopping dead in his tracks.

"Don't worry it'll work fine" Starling reassured confidently, though sounded nervous herself.

They soon reached the small wooden dock where everyone was taking boats out to the three large multistory stands that had been constructed out in the middle of the lake. Aerrow couldn't help but glance down at the dark and murky surface and wonder what, along with the merpeople, lurked down there.

In the center stand, at the lowest level that lay just above the water line, the judges, champions and their squadrons were preparing for the start of the second task.  
>"I still don't see Ace and Piper" Finn was saying as he looked around the nearby crowds.<p>

"Me neither I'd have thought they'd have been here" Junko added.

"Well wherever they are it'll have to wait" Starling said, once again bring the focus back onto the task as Aerrow, along with the other champions, began stripping down to the swimwear they were wearing underneath with Aerrow, Cedric and Victor dressed in tank tops and shorts whilst Fleur was in a one piece swim suit.

"Welcome to the second task!" Dumbledore was announcing to the eager crowds, magnifying his voice magically so that all could hear him. "Last night something was stolen from each of our champions, a treasure of sorts, these four treasures, one for each champion, now lie at the bottom of the lake" He explained. "In order to win each champion need only find their treasure and return to the surface, simple enough, except for this, they only have one hour to do so and one hour only, after that they will be on they're own and no help will save them" Dumbledore warned.

But Aerrow was barely listening and was focusing instead on securing his blades into the two sheaths that were strapped to his calves whilst also making sure he kept the lump of Gillyweed cupped in one of his hands.

"Aerrow are you ready?" Starling's voice called, bringing him back into focus of his surroundings as he noticed Cedric, Fleur and Viktor were beginning to line up at the edge of the stand in preparation to dive into the water.

"Yeah" He replied, trying to keep his voice as steady as possible, as he stood up and made his way over to where the other champions were stood. Too nervous to listen to any last reassurances from his team or Starling, but at the same time wishing Ace and Piper were there to give their advice, he stood in line with Cedric, Fleur and Viktor wondering how in the Atmos the weeds in his hand were going to help him get through the task ahead.

"Put it in your mouth and swallow it as you dive in" Moody's gruff voice suddenly whispered into his ear, making him jump slightly as he noticed for the first time that the Sky Knight had been standing right next to him. Doing so he nearly chocked on the vile taste and texture as he forced himself to keep the plant in his mouth.

"You may begin at the sound of the cannon" Dumbledore announced before the blast of the cannon rang out as the stands erupted with cheers and applause.

Without looking to see what the other champions were doing, Aerrow swallowed the Gillyweed and dove head first

into the water. It was so cold that he felt his skin searing as though he had jumped into fire, not icy water whilst the darkness of the water made it impossible to see beyond the wooden supports of the stand above. Then, quite suddenly, Aerrow felt as though an invisible pillow had been pressed over his mouth and nose. His head was starting to spin as his lungs slowly emptied of air before he suddenly felt a piercing pain on either side of his neck.  
>Aerrow clapped his hands around his throat and felt two large slits just below his ears, flapping in the cold water. He had gills. The first gulp of icy lake water he dared to take felt like the breath of life. His head had stopped spinning; he took another great gulp of water and felt it pass smoothly through his gills, sending oxygen back to his brain. He stretched out his hands in front of him and stared at them. They looked green and ghostly under the water, and they had become webbed. He twisted around and looked at his bare feet - they had become elongated and the toes were webbed too: It looked as though he had sprouted flippers. The water didn't feel icy anymore either, on the contrary, he felt pleasantly cool and very light. Aerrow kicked out and was surprised at how far and fast his flipper-like feet propelled him through the water, and noticing how clearly he could see, and how he no longer seemed to need to blink.<p>

On the surface Finn, Junko, Starling and Stork were trying to see through the black water. "Did it work?" Stork asked fearfully, thinking the worse. "I don't know I can't see him" Finn said worriedly. "I'm sure he's fine" Starling reassured, trying to calm them all down. "It hasn't worked has it? I've killed him!" Stork panicked after a few more minutes, turning his back to the lake as he clutched his head. It was then that Aerrow, thanks to his new abilities, broke through lake's surface and gave a spectacular somersault before diving back down, causing the Storm Hawks, expect Stork who still had his back to the lake, and Starling to cheer in relief. "What?" Stork asked in puzzlement.

Silence pressed upon Aerrow's ears as he soared over the strange, dark and foggy landscape. He could only see ten feet around him, so that as he sped through the water new scenes seemed to loom suddenly out of the incoming darkness: forests of rippling, tangled black weed, wide plains of mud littered with dull, glimmering stones. He swam deeper and deeper, out towards the middle of the lake, his eyes wide, staring through the eerily grey-lit water around him to the shadow beyond, where the water became opaque. Small fish flickered past him like silver darts. Once or twice he thought he saw something larger moving ahead of him, but when he got nearer, he discovered it to be nothing but a large, blackened log, or a dense clump of weed. There was no sign of any of the other champions, merpeople or whatever he was supposed to be retrieving. Light green weed stretched ahead of him as far as he could see, two feet deep, like a meadow of very overgrown grass. It was as he began venturing into the weeds that Aerrow heard the faint singing of the yet unseen merpeople, which grew louder the deeper he traveled into the weeds. Not long after first hearing the singing he saw movement out of the corner of his eye and turned just in time to catch a glimpse of Fleur, who was also swimming through the weeds, a short distance away. She had what looked like a oxygen mask over her mouth and nose, which Aerrow presumed was either a specially bought breathing apparatus or adapted high altitude gear. As Aerrow continued on his way Fleur heard him for the first time and turned around to watch him swimming away for a moment before she turned back and started swimming again. A little growl, however, made her stop and listen again as something small with tentacles shot past her. Then something grabbed her by the foot and pulled her down.

Far above on the center stand Moody was consulting a pocket watch and pacing a little impatiently, ignoring the slight commotion around him. Fleur, now stood wrapped in a dressing gown and towels and surrounded by her concerned squadron, had surfaced a few minutes ago having been forced to retire from the task after being attacked by a school of small fanged tentacled creatures, named Grindylows. Now she, like the rest of the crowd, could only keep her eye on the dark surface of the lake.

Aerrow had eventually cleared the weeds and had swum on for what felt like at least twenty minutes, passing over vast expanses of black mud which swirled murkily as he disturbed the water, as he followed the merpeople's singing. Then, at long last, he had neared them enough to hear what was being sung.

"An hour long you'll have to look,  
>to recover what we took,<p>

your time's half gone, so tarry not,  
>lest what you seek stays here to rot..." The eerie voice sang. Suddenly Aerrow saw a large stone archway stained with algae loomed suddenly out of the gloom and surrounding it was the merpeople, who bore no resemblance at all to the painting of the mermaid in the bathroom.<br>The merpeople had grayish skin and long, wild, dark green hair. Their eyes were yellow, as were their broken teeth, and they wore thick ropes of pebbles around their necks. They leered at Aerrow as he swam past, their powerful, silver fish tails beating the water, spears clutched in their hands. They allowed him to swim right up to the archway which he spotted, only as he was only a few feet away from it, had four figures in the middle of it, attached to the rock bed by four long and thick ropes.

Ace was tied between Piper and Cho. There was also the youngest member of Fleur's squadron, whose clouds of silvery-blond hair made Aerrow feel sure that she was a close relation of her Sky Knight. All four of them appeared to be in a very deep sleep. Their heads were lolling onto their shoulders, and fine streams of bubbles kept issuing from their mouths.

Diving down to the ropes binding Ace's feet Aerrow gave them a good tug and managed to untie them, leaving Ace floating in front of him. That was when he noticed the circling merpeople scatter a little as he saw someone else swim over.

It was Cedric, who had charmed a large air bubble around his nose and mouth, with his wand in hand. He sent a spell at the rope binding Cho which burnt away as he grabbed her arm in order to start pulling her up to the surface. Before he did so, however, he looked over to Aerrow and tapped his watch with his wand. Aerrow responded with a nod and watched as Cedric began heading for the surface with Cho. Once he had disappeared into the murkiness of the water Aerrow looked around. There was no sign of any of the other champions. He knew, thanks to the merpeople's song, at least half of the given hour had gone by and was starting to worry for the hostages safety.

Aerrow turned to Piper and drew out one of his blades and ignited it before aiming at he bindings. Suddenly one of the merpeople was upon him and forcing it's spear to his throat.

"You take your own hostage," It said to him. "Leave the others..." It began to order.  
>"No way!" Aerrow said furiously but only two large bubbles and no sound came out.<br>"Your task is to retrieve your own person, leave the others..." It told him.  
>"She's in my squadron too!" Aerrow yelled, gesturing toward Piper, an enormous silver bubble emerging soundlessly from his lips. Aerrow looked wildly around. Where were Fleur and Viktor? Would he have time to take Ace to the surface and come back down for Piper and the others? Would he be able to find them again? Time was getting short, and according to the song, the hostages would be lost after an hour.<p>

The merpeople suddenly started screeching animatedly. The one pointing a spear at Aerrow was staring over his shoulder. Harry turned and saw something monstrous cutting through the water toward them: a human body in swimming trunks with the head of a shark. It was Viktor. He appeared to have transfigured himself, but badly. The shark-man swam straight to Piper and began snapping and biting at her ropes. Within seconds, he had done it; he grabbed Piper around the waist, and without a backward glance, began to rise rapidly with her towards the surface. Now what? Aerrow thought desperately. If only he could be sure that Fleur was coming. But there was still no sign. There was nothing to be done except... Linking his free arm around under Ace's shoulder Aerrow took one last look around for Fleur before aiming his blade at the Delacour's ropes.

The large clock that sat atop the center stand was showing that only ten minutes were left of the hour given when Cedric and Cho, awoken from the spell placed on her the moment she surfaced, emerged into sight and began swimming for the stands of cheering spectators. Moments later Viktor, transfiguring his head back to normal as he emerged, also returned with Piper. Among the celebrating crowds, however, Fleur and her squadron along with the Storm Hawks and Starling could not yet release their worries.

Aerrow was struggling to drag both Ace and the Delacour up to the surface. It was very slow work. He could no longer use his webbed hands to propel himself forward; he worked his flippers furiously, but Ace and the Delacour were dragging him back down. He fixed his eyes skyward, though he knew he must still be very deep, the water above him was still almost pitch black.

Merpeople were rising with him. He could see them swirling around him with ease, watching him struggle through the water. Would they pull him back down to the depths when the time was up? Did they perhaps eat humans? Aerrow's legs were seizing up with the effort to keep swimming; his shoulders were aching horribly with the effort of dragging Ace and the girl. He was drawing breath with extreme difficulty. He could feel pain on the sides of his neck again and was becoming very aware of how wet the water was in his mouth, yet the darkness was definitely thinning now and he could see daylight above him. He kicked hard with his flippers and discovered that they were nothing more than feet.

Suddenly he felt something clamp onto his ankle, jerking him down slightly. The school of Grindylows had found him and were starting to try and drag him back down into the darkness again. Desperately Aerrow pushed Ace and the Delacour upwards, hoping it was enough to make the reach the surface, as the Grindylows started swarming all around him. Water was starting to join the oxygen his gills and mouth inhaled as he started to feel dizzy again. Somehow Aerrow managed to draw out one of his blades again and sent a stunning spell at them all. It was enough to render them temporarily unconscious before they all swam off in fright, leaving Aerrow on his own.

The large clock had just chimed the end of the hour when Ace and the Delacour broke through the surface. The Storm Hawks, Starling and the Delacours had all rushed to the edge of the stand with Fleur already bending down and reaching for her squadron member as she and Ace swam for the stand.

"Gabrielle! Little sister!" She called in relief as she and Ace helped the young girl out of the water. "Where's Aerrow?" Ace asked the Storm Hawks and Starling, sounding worried, as he pulled himself out of the water, now soaked to the bone and shivering badly, before being given a heap of warm towels. "He should have come up with you" Starling said, also sounding very worried, as they all immediately looked back at the lake's empty surface.

Aerrow was losing air, energy and consciousness as he sank further and further down. He could see the daylight shining upon the surface that was just a few feet above him. With what felt like and must have been his last ounce of strength before he would pass out he pointed is blade upwards. "Assendio" He managed to mutter.

Those in the stands got a shock as Aerrow burst through the surface and landed with a thump on the center stand's wooden floor, coughing and spluttering up a lot of water, as the Storm Hawks and Starling all rushed forward. "Aerrow!" Ace, now wrapped in a bundle of towels, called, as he bent down besides him and helped him sit up. "He's all right" He said to the others as Aerrow spat out the last of the water in his lungs and finally caught his breath back whilst Finn had produced a towel and was draping it over his back. "Get him another towel" He asked, seeing one wasn't enough. By this point Dumbledore and Crouch had arrived and seemed to be in a heated discussion about something.

"I want all the other judges over here now!" Dumbledore was heard to shout.

Having been nearly buried in towels by his squadron and Starling, Aerrow was still sat recovering on the wooden floor, unable to stop shivering as Starling and Finn kept him wrapped up and rubbed his back in an effort to warm him up.

"Here Aerrow drink this" Piper, wrapped up in a dressing gown, said as she made her way back though the crowd with a mug of a steaming drink and handing it to him.

"Thanks" He managed to croak out, his voice not yet working properly , as his took the mug though was only able to keep it clamped in his hands in his present condition.

Suddenly Fleur and her sister had appeared from out of the crowd as Fleur bend down in front of Aerrow. "You saved 'er," She said breathlessly. "Even though she was not your 'ostage to save, my little sister, thank you!" She cried full of thankfulness before grabbing Aerrow's cheeks and kissing each of them before she and Gabrielle walked off again. "Well at least there are some benefits" Finn joked,patting Aerrow on the back. "Personally I think you behaved admirably" Piper praised. Aerrow shook his head. "I finished last" He reminded them all. "Next to last, Fleur never got past the Grindylows" Starling reminded him.

"I'm just glad the Gillyweed worked" Stork said in relief.  
>"Yeah, me too" Aerrow half halfheartedly joked as he managed to get to his feet just as Dumbledore left the group of judges, who looked like they were finished talking, and came over to the edge of the stand, holding the tip of his wand against his neck.<p>

"Ladies and gentlemen, we have reached our decision and, after learning exactly what happened at the bottom of the lake, the placings of each of the champions are as follows," He announced, his voice magnified so all three stands could hear him. "Sky Knight Fleur, though she demonstrated excellent use and adaptation of breathing equipment, was attacked by Grindylows as she approached her goal, and failed to retrieve her hostage. We award her fourth place" He said as applause rang out.  
>"I deserved it," Fleur said throatily, shaking her magnificent head.<br>"Sky Knight Cedric, who used the Bubble-Head Charm, was first to return with his hostage," He said as enormous cheers from the Diggorys rang out; Aerrow saw Cho give Cedric a glowing look. "We therefore award him first place" Dumbledore called. "Sky Knight Viktor used an incomplete form of Transfiguration, which was nevertheless effective, and was second to return with his hostage" Dumbledore said, but then gave a slight pause. "However, Sky Knight Aerrow, who used Gillyweed to great effect," He continued. "Though returning last, was first to reach the hostages, and that the delay in his return was due to his determination to return all hostages to safety, not merely his own" He said as the Storm Hawks and Starling all gave Aerrow half-exasperated, half-commiserating looks. "All of the judges feel that this shows outstanding moral fiber and the true action of Sky Knight and merits second place instead" Dumbledore announced to much cheering and a few cries of protests from those favoring Viktor. Aerrow, however, didn't care as his stomach leaped - he was now tying for first place with Cedric. The other Storm Hawks and Starling, caught by surprise, stared at Aerrow, then laughed and started applauding hard with the rest of the crowd.  
>"There you go. Aerrow!" Finn shouted over the noise. Fleur and her squadron were clapping very hard too as was he Diggorys. Viktor was applauding too, though his squadron wasn't following their leader.<p>

Crouch now took over the announcement as he too drew his wand to his neck.

"The third and final task will take place at dusk exactly one month from today," He said. "The champions will be notified of what is coming a fortnight beforehand. Thank you all for your support of the champions" He concluded , leaving the crowds, champions and their squadrons to celebrate.

Stepping out onto the dock from their boat the Storm Hawks and Starling, Aerrow, Ace and Piper wrapped in dry clothes and warm blankets, started heading back up to the castle. "Hey I don't know all that moral fiber hey? Even when it goes wrong Aerrow it turns out right" Finn joked. "Felt wrong leaving anyone" Aerrow said, though his voice and throat was still very croaky and strained. "Sounds like your coming down with something" Ace said. "I'm not surprised, the water was freezing" Piper said as she wrapped herself up a little tighter in her blanket.

As they were reaching the the edge of the dock Aerrow spotted Crouch stood on the path leading up to the castle as if he was waiting for someone.

"Congratulations Aerrow, a fine achievement" He said as the group neared him.

"Thanks" Aerrow replied.

"I wonder if I might have a quick chat?" He asked, slightly adjusting the black bowler hat he was wearing.

"Sure" Aerrow said with a nod.

"See you later Aerrow" Starling called as she and the others carried on along the path.

Walking down to the banks of the lake, unaware that Moody was watching them from afar with his magic eye, Crouch eventually started talking once they were out of earshot of passing people.

"I'm sorry we haven't spoken properly beforehand, after all your story is one I've heard so many times, quite remarkable really" He said. "Tragic of course, to lose your father and his squadron, never quite whole again are we?" He added, almost as if telling his own story. "Still life goes on and here we stand" He said with a slightly grimaced smile. "I'm sure they would be very proud of you today" He finished just as Moody walked up to them.

"Crouch, not trying to lure Aerrow to work with the Ministry are we? Last person to enter the department of mysteries never came out" He said with a quick lick of his lips.

Suddenly Crouch looked very nervous and shocked. He walked up to Moody a little, looking at him as if he'd seen a ghost. Moody, however, did nothing but stare back, licking his lips again. Then, as if he'd just woken up from a trance, Crouch walked off without another word.

"And they say I'm mad" Moody said after him as he took another swig of his flask before he turned to Aerrow, clamping his hand on his shoulder. "If you want to play the hero I can find you plenty of playmates among the first year students" He whispered dangerously. "Otherwise I suggest you grow up and grow up fast, there are worst than mermaids ahead of you" He said, releasing his grip on Aerrow's shoulder and clenching his hand into a fist. "We can win this" He added determinedly as he shook it before limping off, leaving Aerrow a little more weary of the former Sky Knight.


	20. Chapter 20 The Mystery of Crouch

That night Aerrow, who was sitting in common room in the chair nearest the fireplace having not quite recovered from his cold, had told the others what had happened with Crouch and Moody.

"Moody will have known Crouch before this, even worked with him so anything could have happened to make Crouch react like he did" Ace said.

"But Moody didn't do anything" Aerrow insisted, unable to shake the uneasy feeling he'd had since the encounter.

"Well maybe it was just Moody's presence? I mean he is a little strange, look what he was like with you after Crouch left" Piper said to Aerrow.

"Yeah weird" Finn agreed. "It's like he's pushing you to win, which you could have done today" He added to Aerrow, smirking jokingly at the last part to which Aerrow just rolled his eyes and smiled at Finn's competitiveness. "Speaking of the task," Finn then said as he turned to Piper. "You and Victor?" He asked. Piper tried to look confused but she looked as if she was blushing.

"What about it?" She asked defiantly.  
>"The people in the lake meant something to each of the champions, Ace is Aerrow's uncle, Cho and Cedric are together and Fleur had to rescue her little sister," He theorized.<p>

"So?" Piper asked, though she was definitely blushing now.

Before they could start another of their arguments again Aerrow had decided he needed a bit of air.

"I'm going for a walk" He said as he stood up and headed for the door.

It was strange how different the castle looked and felt at night. The corridors were dimly lit and almost eerily quiet. In fact the only signs of life Aerrow saw were the subjects of the portraits he passed, most of whom were asleep, some even snoring loudly. Yet it was a strangely peaceful environment and one that gave Aerrow a good chance to think about the strange recent events.

Suddenly the peace was halted as a door right besides Aerrow was flung open, spilling light out into the corridor. On the other side was a small storage cupboard and stood inside was Professor Severus, the hooked nosed teacher and former Death Eater, who he had last been seen on Winter's Eve talking to Karkaroff, another one of Cyclonis's old followers.

"Ah Sky Knight Aerrow, out for a stroll?" He asked in a drawling voice similar to Draco's. Before Aerrow could answer, unable to trust him after seeing who he was still in league with, Severus continued. "A congratulations are in order I think, your performance in the lake was, inspiring" He said unemotionally. "Gillyweed? I am correct?" He asked.

"Yes it was" Aerrow replied.

"Ingenious" Severus said as he turned to face the storage cupboard and began looking through the shelves for something. "A very rare plant Gillyweed, not something found in your everyday garden" He said as he took a small glass bottle. "Nor is this" He said as he came back over to Aerrow, who was now stood in the doorway, and showed it him. "Know what it is?" Severus asked.

"Not a clue" Aerrow said with a shrug.

"_Veritaserum" Severus told him. "Three drops of this and Master Cyclonis herself would spill her darkest secrets, the use of it is normally heavily restrained, however, I may soon have to challenge those restrictions" He said. _

_"Why's that?" Aerrow asked, growing even more suspicious than before. _

"Over the past few months my personal stores have been stolen from" He said. "Boomslang skin, lacewing flies, all ingredients of Polyjuice Potion" He told Aerrow, who looked confused.

"Polyjuice Potion?" He asked.

"Yes, it allows the drinker to temperately take the form of someone else" Severus explained.

"Well, I'll keep my eye out then" Aerrow replied before bidding Severus goodnight and carrying on down the corridor, his walk have raised more questions and suspicions than answers and solutions.

In the two weeks that had passed since the second task the weather had rapidly improved as spring arrived with a flurry of blue sky weather, warm breezes and blooming greenery. One one of these pleasant mornings Aerrow was approached by Professor McGonagall during breakfast in the great hall.

"You are to go down to the lower valley, which is just past where the squadrons ships are kept, tonight at nine o'clock" She told him. "Professor Dumbledore will be there to tell all the champions about the third task" She added.

So at half past eight that night. Aerrow left the others in the common room and went downstairs. As he crossed the entrance hall, Cedric came up from his room.  
>"What do you reckon it's going to be?" He asked Aerrow as they went together down the stone steps, out into the clear and starry night.<p>

"Don't know but each of the tasks have challenged aspects of our job so I assume it'll be something similar" Aerrow replied.

"Yeah, I mean the first task tested us against a threat, the second was rescuing people so the third might be investigating or something?" Cedric theorized.

"It'll be an easy task if it is compared with what's come before" Aerrow joked, causing them both to laugh.

Soon they reached the top of the hill that led down to the lower valley and stopped dead in their tracks when they looked down at it. The entire valley had been covered in huge hedges that twisted and crisscrossed in every direction. "A maze?" Aerrow said in surprise as he and Cedric started walking down to the start of it.

"That's it? That's all we have to do?" Cedric asked sceptically as they reached the first row of the towering bushes.

"Aerrow, Cedric there you are" Dumbledore's cheery voice called as the two Sky Knights spotted the professor a short distance away in the grassy center of what looked like a semi-circular stand, presumably for the crowds on the day of the task. Dumbledore was accompanied by Viktor and Fleur, who beamed at Aerrow and he approached with Cedric. Her attitude towards him had warmed immensely since he had saved her sister from the lake.

"A maze," Dumbledore began. "The third task's really very straightforward as the Tri-Sky Knight Cup will be placed in the center of the maze and the first champion to touch it will receive full marks" He explained.  
>"We seemply 'ave to get through the maze?" Fleur asked.<p>

"Of course whilst the task is simple, the maze might not be the same" Dumbledore said with a slight grin. "Though I will say now that nothing but the maze and yourselves will stand in your way" He added quietly and seriously, which Aerrow was guessing was his way of giving them a clue about the maze's true nature. "Well now if you haven't got any questions, we'll go back up to the castle, shall we, it's a bit chilly tonight" Dumbledore then said cheerily again.

Heading back up the hill Aerrow suddenly felt someone tap on his shoulder and turned found to see that it was Viktor.

"Could I haff a vord?" He asked.  
>"Course," Aerrow said, slightly surprised.<br>"Vill you valk vith me?" Viktor then asked. "Okay," Aerrow replied curiously. Deliberately lingering so that Dumbledore, Cedric and Fleur got ahead of them Viktor led Aerrow, not on a course for the castle but instead, towards the forest. "What're we going this way for?" Aerrow asked.  
>"Don't vant to be overheard," Viktor said shortly. When at last they had reached a quiet stretch of ground on the outskirts of the forest, Viktor stopped in the shade of the trees and turned to face Aerrow.<br>"I vant to know," He said, glowering, "Vot there is between you and Piper?" He asked bluntly.  
>Aerrow, who from Viktor's secretive manner had expected something much more serious than this, stared up at Viktor in amazement.<br>"Nothing," He said. But Viktor glowered at him, and Aerrow, somehow struck anew by how tall Viktor was, elaborated. "We're friends and she's in my squadron, not my girlfriend and she never has been," He explained.

"It's just vot is in the newspaper and..." Viktor began to say.

"All Skeeter's imagination, we all stopped reading the Prophet months ago" Aerrow said, relaxing a little and knowing now why Viktor had been acting accusingly towards him.  
>"Piper talks about you very often," Viktor said, looking suspiciously at Aerrow.<br>"Yeah she'll do that with whole team, it's her that plans and keeps tabs on everything" Aerrow replied casually.  
>"You haff never...you haff not..." Viktor tried to say.<br>"No," Aerrow said firmly.  
>Viktor looked slightly happier. He stared at Aerrow for a few seconds.<p>

"So that girl vith you at the ball?" He inquired.

"Starling? She's just a good friend" Aerrow replied with a smile and shrug.

"She seemed nice" Viktor then commented.

"Yeah, yeah she is" Aerrow said slightly distractedly before he realised Viktor was staring at him again.

"I said this at the ball but I vill say it again, you fly very vell and your behavior at the lake vas gracious" He told him.  
>"Thanks," Aerrow said, grinning broadly and suddenly feeling much taller himself. "I saw you at the Quidditch World Cup it was..." He began. But a frightful yell coming from inside the forest rippled through the air, making them both jump in fright.<br>"Vot vas that?" Viktor asked.

"I don't know," Aerrow replied, though he had figured it had sounded like a person. "But lets find out" He said as he pulled out one of his blades. "I vas wandering why you vere carrying them tonight" Viktor said as Aerrow ignited the tip of his blade with a Lumos spell.

"Habit of the job I guess" Aerrow replied.

"Yes it is" Viktor said with a small smile as he drew out his wand from his jacket pocket as also lit up the tip of it before they both ventured into the forest.

They had not gone far when they first the first sign of trouble. A black bowler hat lay on it's side upon the forest floor.

"Hold on," Aerrow began to say as Viktor picked it up. "I recognise that, its Crouch's hat" He told him, suddenly remembering that Crouch had been wearing it on the day of the second task.

"Vot? The judge?" Viktor asked as Aerrow began scanning the nearby area with the light his spell was creating. "Maybe he just dropped it?" Viktor guessed.

"In the middle of the forest?" Aerrow said sceptically. "Crouch!" He called out, hoping the man had only got lost or had an accident rather than something much more sinister. The cracking sound of a twig snapping took their attention and they immediately began following it and would have carried on following it if Aerrow hadn't spotted something out of the corner of his eye.

Despite the darkness he could still make out the outline of a leg sticking out from behind a tree. Grabbing Viktor's arm and pulling him around so he too could see it Aerrow then cautiously began approaching the figure. Crouch was sat slumped up against the tree, his eyes open and unmoving. Dead, something which Aerrow and Viktor realised immediately.

"Vot killed him?" Viktor asked grimly, noticing there wasn't a mark on he body.

"Rather who I think," Aerrow replied. "Probably the same person that broke those twigs" Aerrow said nervously as he scanned the surrounding forest and wondering if the killer was still around.

Traveling up the spiral staircase concealed behind the griffin statue Aerrow arrived at the door of Dumbledore's office. Crouch's death had not yet become public news, though it wouldn't take long once people noticed he was missing. From the other side of the door Aerrow could hear Dumbledore and a voice that took him a moment to recognise as the Minster of Magic, who he'd heard at the world cup, having a heated discussion. He stepped off the moving staircase and hesitated, listening. "A man has died here Cornelius and he won't be the last you and the council must take action!" Dumbledore warned. "We will not, in times like these Atmos looks to its leaders for strength Dumbledore!" Cornelius retailed. "Then for once show some!" Dumbledore snapped back. Inside the office he was sat behind his desk whilst Cornelius stood at the other side. Moody was also present, standing in the far corner of the room as he watched and listened to the two men.

"The Tri-Sky Knight tournament will not be canceled, we will not be seen as cowards!" Cornelius told Dumbledore.

"A true leader does what is right no matter what others think" Dumbledore replied

"What did you say? What did you say to me?" Cornelius began to ask.

"Excuse me gentlemen," Moody interrupted, taking their attention. "It might interest you to know that this conversation is no longer private" He told them, his magical eye coming back around from facing the back of his head, as he pointed his wand over his shoulder at the door. Aerrow had been about to knock on the door when it suddenly swung open on its own.

"Ah Aerrow, Aerrow good to see you again, do come in," Dumbledore welcomed as he stood up. "Minister this is the Sky Knight of the Storm Hawks, one of champions" He explained. "Aerrow this is the Minister of Magic, Cornelius" Dumbledore then introduced. "Yes, good to meet you" He said civilly.

"I can come back later Dumbledore" Aerrow said, not wanting to interrupt his meeting.

"Oh not necessary Aerrow the Minster and I are done, I'll be back in a moment" Dumbledore replied as he, Cornelius and Moody began heading for the open door. "Minister after you" Dumbledore offered, lingering slightly as Cornelius overtook him before he followed with Moody stomping out after him, turning back to face Aerrow for a moment as he pointed his wand at the door again, shutting it on him. After a minute or so, he heard the clunks of Moody's wooden leg growing fainter in the corridor below. He looked around.

"Hello, Fawkes," He said to the only other living thing in the room.  
>Fawkes, Professor Dumbledore's phoenix, was standing on his perch beside the desk. The size of a swan, with magnificent scarlet-and-gold plumage, he swished his long tail and blinked benignly at Aerrow.<p>

Aerrow sat down in a chair in front of Dumbledore's desk. For several minutes, he sat and watched the old portraits snoozing in their frames, thinking about what he had just seen that night. Aerrow then looked up at the walls behind the desk. A glass case held a magnificent silver sword with large rubies set into the hilt which he sat gazing at for a moment when he noticed a patch of silvery light, dancing and shimmering on the glass case. He looked around for the source of the light and saw a sliver of silver-white shining brightly from within a black cabinet behind him, whose door had not been closed properly. Aerrow hesitated, glanced at Fawkes, then got up, walked across the office, and pulled open the cabinet door.  
>A shallow stone basin lay there, with odd carvings around the edge: runes and symbols that Aerrow did not recognize. The silvery light was coming from the basin's contents, which were like nothing he had ever seen before. He could not tell whether the substance was liquid or gas. It was a bright, whitish silver, and it was moving ceaselessly; the surface of it became ruffled like water beneath wind, and then, like clouds, separated and swirled smoothly. It looked like light made liquid - or like wind made solid - Aerrow couldn't make up his mind.<br>He wanted to touch it, to find out what it felt like, but even in his few months dealing with magic he knew that sticking his hand into a bowl full of some unknown substance was a very stupid thing to do. He therefore drew one of his blades out, cast a nervous look around the office, looked back at the contents of the basin, and prodded them.  
>The surface of the silvery stuff inside the basin began to swirl very fast. Aerrow bent closer, his head right inside the cabinet. The silvery substance had become transparent; it looked like glass. He looked down into it expecting to see the stone bottom of the basin - and saw instead an enormous room below the surface of the mysterious substance, a room into which he seemed to be looking through a circular window in the ceiling.<p>

The room was dimly lit; he thought it might even be underground, for there were no windows, merely torches in brackets such as the ones that illuminated the walls of Hogwarts. Lowering his face so that his nose was a mere inch away from the glassy substance, Aerrow saw that rows and rows of people were seated around every wall on what seemed to be benches rising in levels. A tall but narrow cage stood in the very center of the room, old rusty and covered with spikes that pointed inwards so that the occupant could not try and break out. Piles of paperwork seemed to surround it which the front most people were sorting through.

Where was this place? It surely wasn't Hogwarts; he had never seen a room like that here in the castle. They crowd seemed, Aerrow thought, to be waiting for something; even though he could only see the tops of their heads, all of their faces seemed to be pointing in the cage's direction, and none of them were talking to one another.  
>The basin being circular, and the room he was observing square, Aerrow could not make out what was going on in the corners of it. He leaned even closer, tilting his head, trying to see. The tip of his nose touched the strange substance into which he was staring.<br>Dumbledore's office gave an almighty lurch and Aerrow was thrown forward and pitched headfirst into the substance inside the basin. But his head did not hit the stone bottom. He was falling through something icy-cold and black; it was like being sucked into a dark whirlpool. And suddenly, Aerrow found himself sitting on a bench at the end of the room inside the basin, a bench raised high above the others. He looked up at the high stone ceiling, expecting to see the circular window through which he had just been staring, but there was nothing there but dark, solid stone. He had traveled into the very room he'd seen in the basin.


	21. Chapter 21 The Pensive

Breathing hard and fast. Aerrow looked around him. Not one of the people in the room, at least two hundred of them, was looking at him. Not one of them seemed to have noticed that he had just dropped from the ceiling into their midst. Aerrow turned to the man next to him on the bench and uttered a loud cry of surprise that reverberated around the silent room.  
>He was sitting right next to Dumbledore. "Dumbledore!" Aerrow said in a kind of strangled whisper. "I'm sorry - I didn't mean to -I was just looking at that basin in your cabinet - I - where are we?" He asked rapidly. But Dumbledore didn't move or speak. He ignored Aerrow completely. Like every other person on the benches, he was staring at the cage, which was currently empty. Aerrow gazed, nonplussed, at Dumbledore, then around at the silently watchful crowd, then back at Dumbledore. And then it dawned on him. The people surrounding Aerrow could neither see or hear him as if, the reason still unknown to him, he was a ghost. Then, as if to confirm this, the man sitting to the other side of Aerrow spotted Dumbledore and held out his hand.<br>"Professor" He greeted as his hand traveled straight through Aerrow's stomach on it's way to shake Dumbledore's hand. Feeling his chest again Aerrow was glad to feel that it was indeed solid despite what had just happened.

It was then that the cage's floor opened up, revealing a mechanical lift, which brought up a thin black haired and bearded man, dressed in black ragged robes. Only when Aerrow gave him a second glance did he realise that it was Karkaroff, the former death eater he'd seen at the Yule Ball. But the odd thing was that, despite the hallowed and shrunken completion Askaban had given him, he looked much younger than he had done on Winter's Eve, his hair and goatee jet black.

"Karkaroff, you have been brought here from Askaban at your own request," A voice announced to the man in the cage, a voice that Aerrow found so impossibly familiar he ended up jerking his neck in his rush to look at the source of it. Crouch, alive and well, was sitting in the main chair of the room, obviously in charge of the whole preceding. "To present evidence to this council, should you testimony prove consequential council may be prepared to order your immediate release, until such time you remain in the eyes of the ministry a convicted death eater, do you accept these charges?" Crouch asked. "I do sir" Karkaroff replied in his accented voice. "And what do you wish to present?" Crouch asked sharply. "I have names sir" Karkaroff said. There was a murmur around the benches. Some of the crowd were surveying Karkaroff with interest, others with pronounced mistrust. Then Aerrow heard, quite distinctly, from Dumbledore's other side, a familiar, growling voice. "Filth" It hissed. Aerrow leaned forward so that he could see past Dumbledore. Moody was sitting there - except that there was a very noticeable difference in his appearance. He did not have his magical eye, but two normal ones. Both were looking down upon Karkaroff, and both were narrowed in intense dislike. "Crouch is going to let him out," Moody breathed quietly to Dumbledore. "He's done a deal with him, took me six months to track him down and Crouch is going to let him go if he's got enough new names, let's hear his information, I say, and throw him straight back to the dementors" He growled. Dumbledore made a small noise of dissent through his long, crooked nose. "Ah, I was forgetting, you don't like the dementors, do you, Dumbledore?" Moody said with a sardonic smile. "No," Dumbledore said calmly, "I'm afraid I don't. I have long felt the Ministry is wrong to ally itself with such creatures," He said. "But for filth like this . . ." Moody began to say softly. "Especially not for these people, the level of trust needed to guard Askaban's prisoners does not match the level dementors should be given" Dumbledore replied coolly. "You say you have names for us, Karkaroff," Crouch said. "Let us hear them, please" He asked. "You must understand," Karkaroff said hurriedly. "That the Dark Master operated always in the greatest secrecy, she preferred that we, I mean to say, her supporters and I regret now, very deeply, that I ever counted myself among them," He said in a panic. "Get on with it," Moody sneered, but so only Dumbledore could hear him. "We never knew the names of every one of our fellows, she alone knew exactly who we all were," Karkaroff said. "Which was a wise move, wasn't it? As it prevented someone like you, Karkaroff, from turning all of them in," Moody muttered. "Yet you say you have some names for us?" Crouch asked. "I, I do," Karkaroff said breathlessly. "And these were important supporters, mark you, people I saw with my own eyes doing her bidding, I give this information as a sign that I fully and totally renounce her, and am filled with a remorse so deep I can barely..." Karkaroff rambled on. "These names are?" Crouch said sharply. Karkaroff drew a deep breath. "There was Greyback, the werewolf" He said. "I, I saw him attack, kill and bite and infect countless non- supporters of the Dark Master" He said. "And watched him do it," Moody muttered. "We have already apprehended Greyback," Crouch said. "He was caught shortly after yourself, after being flushed out by the collapse of Terra Cyclonia" He added. "Indeed?" Karkaroff said, his eyes widening. "I, I am delighted to hear it!" He said. But he didn't look it. Aerrow could tell that this news had come as a real blow to him. One of his names was worthless. "Any others?" Crouch said coldly. "Why, yes, there was Rosier," Karkaroff said hurriedly. "Rosier is dead," Crouch said. "He was caught shortly after you were too, he preferred to fight rather than come quietly and was killed in the struggle" He told him. "Took a bit of me with him, though," Moody whispered to Aerrow's right. Aerrow looked around at him once more, and saw him indicating the large chunk out of his nose to Dumbledore. "No, no more than Rosier deserved!" Karkaroff said, a real note of panic in his voice now. Aerrow could see that he was starting to worry that none of his information would be of any use to the Ministry. "Any more?" Crouch said. "Yes!" Karkaroff said. "There was Bellatrix, she helped murder dozens! She specialized in the Cruciatus Curse, tortured countless people!" He said. "Captured alongside Greyback" Crouch said. "Oh," Karkaroff managed to say. "If that is all the witness has to offer..." Crouch began to say coldly. "No! No! No!" Karkaroff said quickly. "There was Petigrew, who was a spy, I heard he sold out a Sky Knight's family to the dark master herself" He continued. Aerrow could tell that, this time, Karkaroff had struck gold. The watching crowd was all murmuring together. "Petigrew?" Crouch said, nodding to a woman sitting in front of him, who began scribbling upon her piece of parchment. "Petigrew of the Order of the Phoenix?" He asked, glancing over at Dumbledore, who Aerrow noticed had paled a little. "The very same," said Karkaroff eagerly ask Crouch turned back to face him. "Very well, council with deliberate, in the meantime you will be returned to Askaban" Crouch said. "No! Wait! Please! Please!" Karkaroff begged. Aerrow could see him sweating in the torchlight, his white skin contrasting strongly with the black of his hair and beard."What about Severus?" He asked. "Severus has been cleared by this council," Crouch said disdainfully. "He has been vouched for by Dumbledore" He told him. "No!" Karkaroff shouted, pushing himself right up against the cage. "I assure you! Severus is a Death Eater!" He screamed. Dumbledore had gotten to his feet. "I have given evidence already on this matter," He said calmly. "Severus was indeed a Death Eater, however, he rejoined our side before Master Cyclonis's first downfall and turned spy for us, at great personal risk, he is now no more a Death Eater than I am" He told Karkaroff. Aerrow turned to look at Moody. He was wearing a look of deep skepticism behind Dumbledore's back.  
>"Lies!" Karkaroff screamed. "Severus reminds loyal to the Dark Master!" He shouted.<br>"Silence!" Crouch yelled as he banged his small hammer on the desk. "Karkaroff," He then said, "You have been of assistance, I shall review your case, you will return to Askaban in the meantime..." He began to say. "No! I have more!" Karkaroff pleaded. "One more" He said in a very low and dark tone. "The name" He continued, much slower now. "Yes?" Crouch insisted. "I know for a fact that this person took part in the capture and torturous killings of five members of the Order of the Phoenix" Karkaroff said, now obviously enjoying himself. At the back of the room a young man with dark brown and a handsome face had stood up and was starting to make his way through the crowd towards the door. "Give me the name!" Crouch shouted at Karkaroff. "Crouch!" Karkaroff shouted back. The crowd gasped simultaneously. "Junior" Karkaroff added causing a lot of murmuring as all looks turned to the man whom had stood up, who Aerrow seemed to think looked familiar. Crouch Jr's face turned nasty for a moment before he ran either at Karkaroff or to the exit, though no one would know which as Moody sent him flying into the piles of paperwork with a quick blast from his wand before guards secured him. "Get your filthy hands off me you pathetic little men!" Crouch Jr shouted as was brought to face a stunned Crouch. "Hello father" He said grinning evilly as his tongue flickered out repeatedly. "You are no son of mine" Crouch said solemnly as the men dragged Crouch Jr away.

Aerrow suddenly was flung back into the dark office, stumbling back and falling to the floor. The present day Dumbledore was besides the glowing bowl. "Curiosity is not a sin Aerrow but you should exercise caution" He warned as Aerrow stood up and came over. "It's a Pensive," He explained, seeing Aerrow looking curiously at the bowl. "Very useful if like me you find your mind a wee bit stretched" He added. "It allows me to see once more things I've already seen, you see Aerrow I've searched and searched for something, some small detail" He said as he walked into the center of his office and began pacing a little. "Something I might have overlooked, something that would explain why these terrible things have happened but every time I get close to an answer it slips away!" He said irritably. "It's maddening!" He added. "Professor, Crouch's son? What exactly happened to him?" Aerrow asked as he realised something. "Sent to Askaban, destroyed Crouch to do it but the evidence was overwhelming, why do you ask?" Dumbledore asked. "Because I don't think he's there anymore," Aerrow said slowly. "The night of the riot at the Quidditch World Cup I saw him, he was the one who set off the dark mark" He said. Dumbledore stared at him for a moment and Aerrow saw a brief flicker of fear on his face. "Your sure?" He asked. Aerrow nodded. "I didn't know who he was then but I knew I'd recognise him if I saw him again" He confirmed. Dumbledore walked over to the Pensive again and stared into it. "I have to ask as well, Professor Severus...?" Aerrow began to ask.

"Has never been accused of any Dark activity since," said Dumbledore calmly. Aerrow looked into Dumbledore's light blue eyes, and the thing he really wanted to know spilled out of his mouth before he could stop it.

"What made you think he'd really stopped supporting Cyclonis?" He asked. Dumbledore held Aerrow's gaze for a few seconds. "That, Aerrow, is a matter between Professor Severus and myself" He replied. Aerrow merely nodded, knowing the topic was no longer open. "You don't think this is all connected to the tournament?" He asked instead. Looking up at him Dumbledore considered for a moment. "I think it would be unwise for you to linger on why these events are happening until they are over" He said as he drew his wand out of the inside of his robes and placed the tip into his own silvery hair, near his temple. When he took the wand away, hair seemed to be clinging to it - but then Aerrow saw that it was in fact a glistening strand of the same strange silvery-white substance that filled the Pensive. Dumbledore added this fresh thought to the basin, and Aerrow, astonished, saw his own face swimming around the surface of the bowl. "I think you are best to simply cast the thoughts away" He added as the image in the Pensive changed to show Crouch Jr's image in it's silvery surface.

Everything Aerrow had seen in the Pensive, everything Dumbledore had told him afterward, he had now share with the others. Sitting in front of their common room's fireplace with the rest of the Storm Hawks and Starling gathered around Aerrow stared into the flames with his mind reeling so badly that it would have been a relief to siphon his thoughts off into Dumbledore's Pensive. Finn was also staring into the fire. Aerrow thought he saw him shiver slightly, even though the evening was warm. "And he trusts Severus?" Ron said. "He really trusts Severus, even though he knows he was a Death Eater?" "Yes," Aerrow. Piper had not spoken for ten minutes. She was sitting with her forehead in her hands, staring at her knees. Aerrow thought she too looked as though she could have done with a Pensive. "And Cornelius isn't going to do anything?" She eventually asked to no one in particular. "He'll just cover it up you watch" Ace said grudgingly. "Cornelius will sell his soul before this gets out in the Daily Prophet" He added. "Why?" Junko asked. "Nobody liked Crouch, he was cold and calculating and did anything to keep his position, I mean look at what he did to his son, so loads of people wanted him dead," Ace explained. "But he was a Ministry official and he was murdered at Hogwarts, it's a big deal" He added. "It can't be a coincidence," Piper said. "The riot, the dark mark, Crouch's son escaping Askaban, Aerrow's name rising from the goblet" She said before looking to Aerrow. "Surviving the tournament isn't the answer anymore Aerrow, its bigger than this" She said grimly.

Choosing to stay up later than usual, the recent events keeping him up, Aerrow soon found himself alone in the common room with the exception of Starling who seemed just as agitated as he did. "What's bothering you the most?" She asked after a while of sitting on the sofas in silence. Aerrow let out a long tired sigh.

"I can't shake the feeling that something's coming closer and I don't know what" He said.

Starling nodded in understanding. "Something beyond the whole tournament?" She asked. Aerrow nodded. "It feels like on my skimmer and I'm about to crash but not knowing why or how" He said.

"Well," Starling said calmly. "What do you do if you know your going to crash?" She asked him. Aerrow looked up at her. "You brace yourself" She told him.

The mood in the castle as the final two weeks before the third task passed by became excited and tense again. Aerrow was practicing as many offensive and defensive spells at every available moment. He felt more confident about this task than either of the others. Difficult and dangerous though it would undoubtedly be, Moody was right: Aerrow had managed to find his way past monstrous creatures and much worse before now, and this time he had some notice, some chance to prepare himself for what lay ahead. The common room's furniture were now frequently being used to bear the brunt of the practice's results.

Aerrow had soon mastered the Impediment Curse, a spell to slow down and obstruct attackers; the Reductor Curse, which would enable him to blast solid objects out of his way; and the Four-Point Spell, a useful discovery of Piper's that would make his blade point due north, therefore enabling him to check whether he was going in the right direction within the maze. There was also the Shield Charm which cast a temporary, invisible wall around himself that deflected minor curses. "You're still doing really well, though," Piper said encouragingly, looking down her list and crossing off those spells they he already learned. "Some of these are bound to come in handy" She added.

"Yeah those branches don't stand a chance" Finn added jokingly. Although Aerrow had found this funny Piper, having been overworking herself to get Aerrow to do these spells right, had got very irritated and had thrown a heavy book at his head.

Aerrow's nerves mounted as the task drew closer, but they were not as bad as those he had felt before the first and second tasks. For one thing, he was confident that, this time, he had done everything in his power to prepare for the task. For another, this was the final hurdle, and however well or badly he did, the tournament would at last be over, which would be an enormous relief.


	22. Chapter 22

The area was full of cheering spectators crowds as the evening sun hung low behind grey clouds. Among the noise of the crowds there was even a bass band playing to further add to the atmosphere, after all it was the final task. In the middle of the crescent shaped area was a circular area of grass with a podium in the centre all facing four tall hedge arches leading into misty darkness. It was then that the Champions, squadrons and guests walked into the centre of the arena. First came Cedric, the Diggory's and a very proud Amos followed by Flur, the Delacour's which included her little sister then Victor and the Bulgarians and finally Aerrow, the Storm Hawks and Starling. They were all followed in by Dumbledore, the Sky Knight council official and Cornelius, who had reluctantly taken Crouch's place. Cedric, Victor and Aerrow had changed into long sleeved sporting jerseys each bearing their squadrons symbol and tracksuit pants whilst Flur was wearing a hooded tracksuit top and pants.

Dumbledore took his place on the podium and quietened the crowd.

"Earlier today, Professor Moody placed the Tri-Sky Knight cup deep within the maze, only he knows its exact location, now as Cedric and Aerrow" He began as the crowd let off a cheer. "...are tied for first position they will be the first to enter the maze followed by Victor and Flur" He announced as more cheering commenced. "The first person to touch the cup will be the winner" Dumbledore concluded. The squadrons and quests started their goodbyes.

"Last task just keep focused you'll be fine" Piper reassured.

"Don't worry about it" Aerrow told them as he gave his blades, back in their normal shoulder sheaths one last check. Finn, giddy with the attention of the crowds slapped a hand on his back.

"Yeh, he'll be back with the cup in no time" He said confidently as he and the others began to move back to their seats.

"But be prepared for anything in there" Ace cautioned, flickering his eyes at the dark, misty entrance of the maze as he rested a hand on Aerrow shoulder. "And be careful" He gave a last concern as Aerrow nodded and smiled reassuringly. Amos was also giving Cedric some last advice before a quick hug as he and the rest of the other squadrons and guests left for their seats.

"There will be a number of officials patrolling the perimeter, at any point should a contestant want to withdraw they merely send up red sparks with their weapon or use the crystal provided" Dumbledore explained to the crowd as the champions behind made their final checks as Dumbledore called them over.

Forming a circle Dumbledore started speaking to them in a low tone.

"In the maze, you will not find dragons or creatures of the deep, instead you will face something, something much more challenging, you see people change in the maze, oh find the cup if you can, but be very wary you could just lose yourselves along the way" He warned more grievously than the other task before as he lead the champions to their arches. "Champions prepare yourselves" Dumbledore announced as the crowd once more cheered. Finding himself stood near Moody Aerrow spotted the Storm Hawks and Starling and gave them a final nod. "On the count of three, one, two, three" Dumbledore counted as the cannon sounded and the crowd along with band started again as Aerrow and Cedric started, cautiously making their way into the maze. With a last look back Aerrow saw Moody standing in front of his arch and, very subtly point a finger to the the left on a hand held behind his back. Aerrow looked back to the maze and then heard a faint rumbling as he turned back to see the arch close up by new hedges. He was now alone in the maze.


	23. Chapter 23

The sound of the crowd died at once. Aerrow looked back to the maze and heard nothing but silence and saw nothing but a dark, unnerving path. Taking out a blade and igniting it, also adding a Lumos spell for good measure Aerrow took a deep breath and set off. The hedges in the maze where as tall as buildings and were very dark and very thick. The only break in them came in the form of different paths with could lead anywhere and all looked the same. As Aerrow made his way through, taking the first left as Moody had suggested he began to understand the challenge of the task. There was no actual obstacle like in the other tasks, not one obvious anyway, it was all about nerve and instinct two of the biggest things a Sky Knight needed. Aerrow became aware that his breathing was becoming very loud and he started to flinch at every sudden noise but his senses were also increased as he could smell the damp of the ground and the hedges and he now could pick up the tiniest sounds.

Across the maze Cedric was also trying to find is way, as he rounded a corner he broke into a small jog before stopping at another cross roads, seeing the one to his left appear clearer he began down it. It was than that like the arch the hedges started closing up behind him, but this time much more viscously, like it was trying to crush him between them. Breaking into a run Cedric forced himself to keep calm as he half ran, half pulled himself away from the hedge. Victor held his blade firmly as he walked almost calmly through the maze. Aerrow had been walking for what seemed hours with no signs he was any closer. As he walked up a path he couldn't help shivering in the cold mist as he held his blade by his side to light the path. Victor had now stopped and was watching something from a corner with his body pushed right into the hedge. Flur was now starting to panic as her breathing started to contain a few gasps and sobs as she rounded a corner at a jog. Desperately running between the choices of paths she paused, frozen as something crept behind her. She only had time to turn and scream. Aerrow heard the scream echo through the maze and turned at once to follow it.

Victor stood panting over a semi-conscious Flur, his eyes somewhat glazed over as he left her to be grabbed by fast emerging roots and vines. Aerrow was tearing towards where the scream had come from. Surrounded by thick mist and hearing movement he pushed himself against a hedge just by a corner and started to edge round, readying himself for what stood around it. It was then that Victor waked out, Aerrow stopped where he was and fell silent ad Victor looked the opposite way. A small twig snapping gave him away as Victor wheeled round, blade at the ready against him, illuminating them both. Aerrow saw Victors normally dark eyes were now paler and glazed as Victor lowered his weapon and left without a word. Thinking about where he had seen a look like that Aerrow waited until he was sure Victor was gone before cautiously emerged round the corner. He was just in time to see Flur, her weapon left in the main path, tightly wrapped in roots, being dragged into the maze.

"Flur!" Aerrow tried to call as he knelt by the hedge, seeing her uncontentious face Aerrow thought for a moment before standing up and pointing his blade to the sky. "Periculum!" He shouted as a red shot burst up, exploding like a red firework over the maze. He felt the wind pick up at once as something like a whirlwind came hurtling at them, running from it Aerrow just managed to jump through the closing hedges. Getting up and looking back at the new hedge blocking the previous path he could only hope that it had worked.

It was then that a glint caught his eye, not from his blade but incredibly from the Tri-Sky Knight cup at the end of the path he was on. Running forward Aerrow heard a yelled grunt as he came to a crossroads of paths, managing to turn he saw Victor taking aim before turning to another voice.

"Get down" It was Cedric emerging for the opposite path, ducking Aerrow just missed a blast from Victor as Cedric returned a stunning spell with his wand. Victor was stuck uncontentious as Cedric moved to kick his weapon away.

"What's up with him?" He asked Aerrow, who came running up.

"I'm not sure I think he just attacked Flur, I think he might be hypnotised" He answered, realising with dread where he had seen the glazed eyes before. They both then fell silent as the re-noticed the gleaming cup. Running forward the began, in their desire to push and pull each other in order to get in front. As they neared more roots shot up, trying to grab their ankles, along with branches striking out in their faces as they ran.

It was then that Cedric fell painfully to the ground with a yell. Aerrow turned round to see him being dragged away, his wand just fallen out of reach. Aerrow hesitated for a second, against anything he had though before found himself torn between the cup and helping Cedric, who was being dragged and wrapped viciously, before getting his head back together and raising his blade at the roots.

"Reducto!" Aerrow shouted, a fast white blast hitting the roots causing them to stop their grip. Running back he helped pull the remaining roots off as Cedric managed to stand up, with no more than a few scratches, dirt and sweat he coughed a little and tried to calm his breathing before picking up his wand.

"Th..thanks" He said to Aerrow who had stood where he was.

"No problem" He replied, seeing he was ok.

"You know, for a moment I though you were going to let it get me" Cedric said, still sounding a little shaken.

"For a moment so did I" Aerrow said, a little shocked at his hesitancy.

"Some game huh?" Cedric asked.

"Some game" Aerrow agreed. Then they heard the creaking of branches and a high wind again, looking behind they saw the hedges close up, heading their way.

"Go!" Cedric shouted as they both started running for the cup.

Reaching the circle of hedges, the shimmering cup on a central stone stand the two Sky Knights stopped in their tracks as something sudden occurred to them. Who would get the cup?. With the wind and hedges closing in fast, they both knew they didn't have much time. "Go, on take it!"Cedric urged. "You saved me take it!" He insisted again when Aerrow hesitated.

"Together!" Aerrow shouted over the noise. "One.." He began counting.

"...two, three" They both shouted and each grabbed a handle of the cup just in time. But then they and the cup all disappeared.


	24. Chapter 24

Aerrow felt a familiar pulling sensation as around him was all a blur, all he could make out was Cedric, also holding on and the cup. They both landed hard on wet, bumpy grass as the cup, temporally glowing came to a rest a few feet away as its glow faded. Getting up they both looked around unsure, they weren't standing as expected in the maze or the arena. They were standing in a graveyard.

"You ok?" Cedric asked as he picked up his wand.

"Yeh, you?" Aerrow replied as he too picked up his blade, noticing in the distance what appeared to be a abandoned mansion. Cedric nodded in response.

"Where are we?" He asked, only themselves and a few ravens for company. "Do you think its part of the task?" He suggested. Aerrow didn't answer, he was looking around nervously. Something didn't feel right. The whole place was screaming danger, not merely a task. Noticing a particular statue of, unnervingly the grim reaper Aerrow saw the headstones of a joint grave attached, an elderly married couple and their son.

Cedric meanwhile had knelt by the cup examining it, thought not touching it. "It's a Portkey, Aerrow the cups a Portkey" He said, amazed. Aerrow was still looking round, unable to get an unusual but constant feeling of wanting to leave.

"I think we should get out of here, now..." He said, a little shaky. "...get back to the cup, something doesn't real right" He said turning to Cedric who, had suddenly become silent and focused on something past Aerrow. It was then that Aerrow heard a door creak, making him too turn the same way as Cedric. In the distance they could see a wooden entrance arc and a door open to the side, light from inside a building spilling out a little. The a figure stepped out appearing to carry something in one arm. A large pot and fire pit below, previously unnoticed in front of Aerrow and Cedric suddenly heated up, causing them to jump back a little. In the light from the door they saw, in the man's arm a very pale, shrivelled being or creature. Then the man started walking towards them. Not liking their situation the two Sky Knight readied their weapons.

"Who are you, what do you want?" Cedric shouted defensively, his wand raised to take aim. Then the creature spoke.

"Kill the spare" It said in a horrifyingly familiar, female voice. Aerrow and Cedric only had chance to figure out who it impossibly was before the man drew a wand and sent a serpent green blast at Cedric.

"Cedric!" Aerrow tried to warn. But it was too late. Cedric was blasted back with the curse and hit the ground. Dead.

Then the almost rat like middle aged turned his wand on Aerrow. At once Aerrow some force dragged him roughly back into the statue of the grim reaper, which then moved its sickle across Aerrow's chest giving him no room to move, despite pushing against it with his upper arms.

"Do it now" The strained voice of the creature called. The man turned and for some reason dropped the creature, the size of a small child into the now bubbling liquid of the pot. Aerrow could only watch, as the man started mumbling something.

"Bone of the father, unwillingly given" He said pointing his wand at the ground which spilt a little, rising, disgustingly what looked like a human bone which floated into the pot. The man braced himself, pocketed his wand and drew a small dagger.

"Flesh of the servant willingly sacrificed" He said as he dew the blade to an outstretched hand. Aerrow had to look away, feeling very sick as he her the slash, the sound of it hitting the liquid and the man's short cry. Turning back he fearfully saw the man, one arm missing a hand, head towards him. "Blood of the enemy, forcibly taken" He said, more angrily as he walked up to Aerrow, drawing the blade up to his pinned arm. Aerrow tried in vain to struggle as he cried out when the blade cut a thin gash into the underside of his upper arm. As the pain left the man took the dagger, with a few drops of Aerrow's blood on it and tapped it over the pot. A few drops fell in. "The dark master shall rise again" The man said as the liquid began bubbling ferociously. Aerrow's cut suddenly burnt up like mad, causing him to cry out again. The pot then seemed to set on fire as the man distanced himself from it. The pot disappeared but the fire remained. Inside the middle a discussing figure seemed to hover curled up. As the fire died it took form as black smoke appeared around it forming into robes. Then Aerrow saw the raven black hair form on the pale face. There was only one, very feared person it could be.

Master Cyclonis.


	25. Chapter 25

_No, impossible _was all Aerrow could think as he terrifyingly watched Cyclonis run over her new body. The man, who stood with an open mouth as Cyclonis walked a little, barefoot under her robe, smiling to herself at the thought of being in a proper body again.

"My wand Petigrew" She ordered in her dark, dangerous voice. The man drew another wand from his pocket, a white sharp one with a handle almost shaped like bone, bowing he presented it to her. Taking it with a very pale hand, her nails grown very long she took a deep breath, examining it. "Hold out your arm" She instructed. The man looked relieved and thankful.

"Master..." He began to say gratefully, beginning to hold out the arm that was missing a hand.

"The other arm Petigrew" Cyclonis hissed a little. The man's smile faded a little as he held out his other arm which Cyclonis took hold of, pulling back the sleeve of the top to reveal a black mark which perfectly matched the mark seen at the world cup. The skull with the snake coming out of its mouth was marked on the man's under upper arm to which Cyclonis pressed her wand tip against. At once it seemed to grow more solid, even move a little as overhead what sounded like thunder filled the sky as a dark mark took shape using the black clouds and streamers of black smoke seemed to come down to the ground. Out of the smoke, forming a crescent shape around Cyclonis came a number, maybe nine or ten hooded men all wearing almost skull masks over their eyes and part of their noses.

"Welcome my friends" Cyclonis greeted, almost warmly as she looked around at them all. "Ten years it has been, and yet here you stand before me as though it was only yesterday" She continued. Aerrow could only watch silent, still pinned against the statue as Cyclonis examined her 'friends' more. "And I find my self disappointed" She said the last word very darkly. "Not one of you tried to find me" She hissed as she yanked away one of the men's masks, turning it into black smoke as she did. "Crabbe" She hissed at the man, who fell to his knees. "Mcnaire" She proceeded to do the same to another, the man also falling to his knees. She contained until there was only one of the men standing. Pausing in front of him Cyclonis spoke again.

"Not even you" She hissed as she pulled off the man's mask, the man like the others falling to his knees. "Lucius" She hissed again as the man Aerrow had distastefully met at the world cup spoke up.

"My master if I had detected any sign or whisper of your whereabouts.." He tried to say back.

"There were signs my slippery friend and more than whispers" Cyclonis cut in.

"I assure you my master that I never renounced the old ways" Lucius said back, pulling off his hood. Meanwhile Aerrow had started to quietly strain and push against the stone sickle, but desperately it wasn't moving an inch. "The face I have been obliged to front each day since your, absence..." He said pausing for a moment as he stood up, slightly taller than Cyclonis he was still scared of her as he proceeded. "...that is my true mask" He concluded as Petigrew held up his uninjured arm.  
>"I returned" He said, almost bragging until he flinched and cowered when Cyclonis walked briskly over to him.<p>

"Out of fear not loyalty" She hissed as he cowered. "Still, you have proved yourself useful these past few months" She considered as the man lost a little of him fear. Cyclonis then pointed her wand at his missing hand where in its place, a metal silver one grew and began operating like a real one. Holding it up the man become happy.

"Thank you, Master, thank you" He gasped gratefully. It was than that Cyclonis spotted Cedric on the ground.

"Oh, such a handsome boy" She taunted, turning his head with her bare foot as she tutted.

"Don't touch him!" Aerrow shouted. Cyclonis turned her attention to him.

"Ah Aerrow, oh I'd almost forgotten you were here" She said smiling in triumph. "Standing on the bones of my father" She said walking up to stand right in front of him, he could see now that see looked somewhat less human than before, the pale skin, the maddened look on her sunken and darkened face. "I'd introduce you to him but word is that your just as famous as me nowadays" She chuckled. "You've grown a little since we last met" She taunted. "But still a child" She hissed in a faint anger.

"Yeh, one that took you down, remember" He said back defiantly, finding a little confidence. Cyclonis's face gave a small flicker of hate and perhaps fear before she struck Aerrow hard on the cheek with her hand and nails. Aerrow nearly blacked out for a second from the force of the hit, he could slightly taste blood in his mouth and could feel the side of his head stinging and starting to bruise, he also felt a slight warm trickle where Cyclonis had also scratched him on his cheek. He remained defiant and composed though, facing a still angered Cyclonis, who then regained her own composure and confidence.

"Always the brave Sky Knight" She taunted as a few of her followers laughed. "But oh how lies have fed your legend" She said walking back to the centre of the circle of followers. "Before I kill you tonight I'm going to give you a small history lesson" She told. "Before you were even born Aerrow I was fast becoming Atmos's most powerful sorcerer, I even studied at Hogwarts, which is where I met the only person I would ever consider an equal" She stood smiling at the knowledge she was about to give. "It was none other than your own mother, Lilly who studied alongside me, was my only true friend. She said tauntingly to Aerrow, who was trying to hide his surprise although, he had seen it coming when he realised they would have both been the same age. "But then, she met your father" Cyclonis said very darkly. "And had you, she stopped talking to me, even began working against my plans for sorcerers and Atmos" She continued with a hint of vile disgust.

"You killed her" Aerrow said beginning to realise. Cyclonis chuckled a little.

"Very good, your quite sharp, yes I killed her ten years ago, she died protecting you, on her knees begging for you to be spared, how pathetic" She hissed. Aerrow began to look even more disgusted and angry. "But she left a lasting protection I should have seen, love, she sacrificed her life for you leaving old magic behind, I could not touch you not that night and not enough to kill you when we met two years ago, that is how and why I truly disappeared, losing my powers in a rebound shot all those years ago, I was starting to get them back when you destroyed everything again"She hissed walking back up to him again, confident. "But now things have changed" She said drawing a hand. "I can touch you" She said placing a single finger on Aerrow's cut arm. At once Aerrow felt a burning, unbearable pain seize up causing him to scream in pain, despite all his resitance not to. Cyclonis seemed to be yelling with joy as she touched his cut before releasing it.

"Astonishing what a few drops of your blood will do hey Aerrow" She smiled as Aerrow tried to digest the pain. With a flick of her wand she made the stone sickle move back to its normal place, Aerrow was sent tumbling to the ground in his sudden release. Cyclonis moved a little away from him, in total control. It was then that Aerrow spotted his blades, that he had both dropped when he had been moved into the statue, a little distance away. Making a move for them Cyclonis saw this.

"Crucio" She pointed her wand, which although did not give a blast the effect was visible as at once Aerrow felt a blinding pain strike causing him to fall back to the floor, seizing up in pain. "We can't have that" Cyclonis said, finally releasing the curse and walking back over. Bending over a recovering Aerrow she began to speak.

"Your going to suffer for what you did to me, and after tonight no one will ever question me again and if anyone speaks of you they will only speak of how you begged for death and I being a merciful master, obliged" She almost whispered before lashing out a kick into Aerrow's stomach, knocking the breath out of him as she walked away a little again. "Although I feel I should give you a fighting chance" She said laughing with her followers doing the same. Levitating his blades they were thrown at him, landing just beside. Trying to gain his breath Aerrow took hold, finding new strength in having some defence he managed to stand.

"That a boy, I've heard you've recently gained your powers so I presume you can duel, first we bow" Cyclonis explained, bowing mockingly. Aerrow didn't even move an inch.

"Come on Aerrow, the formalities must be observed, your squadron wouldn't want you to forget your manners, I said bow" She ordered, setting another spell at him, forcing him painfully into a bow. "That's better, your parents would be proud especially your filthy Sky Knight father" Taunted. Aerrow ignited his blades and pointed one.

"Expelliarmus" He shouted, sending a red blast at Cyclonis who quickly blacked it and sent another Crucio spell causing Aerrow to fall back down in pain. Cyclonis tuned her back as to distance herself a little more, seizing his chance Aerrow scrambled to his feet and started running.

"Don't you turn your back on me!" Cyclonis shouted, sending a curse at him as Aerrow managed to dive behind a stone wall, unhurt from it except where it had just slightly cut against a cheek. "I want you to look at me when I kill you, I want to see the light leave your eyes!" Cyclonis continued to shout. Aerrow drew a determined breath,

_If he was going to go down it would be fighting_. He though as he stood up determined and emerged from the wall and walked to face Cyclonis again.

"Have it your way" He said determined. "Expelliarmus!" He shouted as Cyclonis also sent off a killing curse. The two spells, red and green, collided right in the middle of them send sparks and a bright white light off as the two spells fought for ground. Aerrow could only hold his blades firmly and push them into holding off the attacking curse. Some of the followers began forward but Cyclonis called them off.

"Do nothing he is mine to finish!" She ordered as they continued to fight. "He's mine!" Cyclonis shouted again. Then something very odd happened, in the middle of the colliding spells a foggy mist appeared and seemed to place a shied around Aerrow and Cyclonis as then from her wand three white streaming lights came out. They then took form, one seemed to be what looked like a ghost of an old man to the left, then none other the Cedric ghostly image appeared to the right. The final one landed right next to Aerrow. It was a young woman with soft hair and bright eyes. As Aerrow continued with the locked spells he turned to face her. He instantly and instinctively recognised her.  
>"Mum?" He asked.<p>

"Just hold on a little longer" She encouraged in a soft and calming voice. "When the connection is broken you must get back to the Portkey, we can linger for a moment to give you some time but only a moment do you understand?" She asked, flickering her gazed to Cyclonis determinedly.

"Yes" Aerrow said back, gaining new strength from her appearance.

"Aerrow, take my body back will you, take it back to my squadron?" Cedric asked. Aerrow nodded back determined to do so.

"Let go, sweetheart your ready, let go, let go" Lilly reassured. Trusting her without any question Aerrow, with a last look to her stopped his own spell as the three ghosts seemed to collided into Cyclonis and shroud her and her followers in a think smoke. Aerrow ran to Cedric's body and grabbed hold, pointing his blades at the Tri-Sky Knight cup he shouted.

"Acio cup!" The smoke cleared just in time for Cyclonis and her followers to see Aerrow, Cedric's body and the cup vanish. Leaving her able to do no more the scream in utter fury.


	26. Chapter 26

Aerrow hit the ground hard. He felt the cup and his blades fall from his hands but he held a firm grip on Cedric's body. The air around him exploded with the sound of the cheering crowds. For Aerrow however, the sound seemed muffled, time seemed to have slowed. He felt sick, shocked, exhausted, they all seemed to merge into one terrible feeling. All he could focus on was holding on to Cedric, feeling that if he let go he would give into the blackness starting to cloud his vision. He tried to move but couldn't as he felt the still burning cut on his arm, the stinging on his face where he had been hit causing his head to swim so badly the arena was almost spinning and the lack of breath from being kicked. What seemed to take ages but were really mere seconds he could hear shouting, this time closer, he felt a pair of hands pull him away from Cedric and help him sit on the arena floor. It was Ace looking very pale and very worried as Dumbledore and the officials also come up, looking just as shocked and pale.

"She's back, Cyclonis is back, Cedric she killed him" Aerrow managed to say, his voice trembling, strained and painful. The area had quickly quietened as the cheering was replaced by whispers and a few screams as everyone began to realise something was tragically wrong. "She used my blood I couldn't ..." Aerrow tried to say to Ace and Dumbledore as the officials tired to keep everyone in their seats, only resulting in more whispers and worry as people tired to find out what had gone on.

"It'll be fine, you back both of you, its over" Ace tried to calm him as he and Dumbledore exchanged worried looks. In the stands the Storm Hawks and Starling were all trying to get through the blockaded of officials holding back the crowds. The Diggory's and Amos were also trying to push through.

"Let me through, let me through!" Amos shouted as he managed to get to the area floor along with Cedric's squadron. There was a cry of utter pain and sorrow from him that silenced what little noise the crowd was still making as he realised the truth. The Diggory's, particularly Cho followed in his grief as they too saw him. Aerrow, turned his head, if not drained of all strength and emotion he would have joined them, he couldn't bear to watch as they sobbed and cried out, the crowds also looking solemn including Flur and a back to normal Victor.

"Come on, you don't wanna be here" Ace whispered as he helped Aerrow to his feet. Feeling his head spin even more Aerrow could barely stand, only aware of Ace helping him through crowds of officials and out of he arena.

They had not gone too far from the arena when they heard heavy walking behind them, turning his head Ace saw Moody walking up.

"Dumbledore's sent me, he's asked that I take him up to my office, that cut might be cursed if its brought her back" Moody told him. Ace shook his head.  
>"No he needs treatment" He protested. Aerrow straightened up a bit.<p>

"It's fine, it needs to be looked at, go back to the others they need to be told what's going on" Aerrow asked Ace who started to argue but Aerrow cut in "I'm aright, the other will be worried, go on" He instructed rather than asked as he straightening himself a little more. Ace saw defeat in the argument.

"Straight to the infirmary when your done" He told Moody who nodded and took hold of Aerrow as Ace reluctantly released his support and went back to the arena.

Aerrow was soon guided to the castle and through to Moody's office, having recovered a little he could just about walk under his own support but had started to clutch the cut on his arm from the pain. As he walked in Moody shut and locked the door behind them. Walking in front he pulled out a stool and guided Aerrow to sit on it.

"You aright for now?" He asked to which Aerrow could only nod. "Does it hurt?" He asked indicating to the cut. Aerrow drew his hand away so Moody could look.  
>"Not so much now, just burning a little" Aerrow said. "The cup was a Portkey, someone had altered it" Aerrow told him as Moody faced him again.<p>

"What was it like, what was she like?" Moody whispered.

"Who?" Aerrow asked back confused.

"The dark master?" Moody whispered as he pressed down a little hard on the cut and walked over to an area of his office just by the door, slightly hidden by the angle of the walls. "What was it like to stand in her presence?" He asked. Aerrow turned his gaze to the lit fireplace.

"I don't know, worse than the last time, she was mad, crazed, it was like stepping into a nightmare" Aerrow recalled unaware behind something very odd was happening to Moody. He was starting to have little fits of seizing up as he tried to drink from his flask but, finding it empty he started to search through cases all filled with empty bottles. Aerrow turned in his direction, hearing the rapid searching. Unable to see him seize up again Aerrow remained seated as Moody seemed to regain control.  
>"Were there others, in the graveyard were there others?" Moody asked. Aerrow started to answer but then something made him stop his words. A slight silence hung for a few seconds.<p>

"I didn't mention a graveyard" He said warily as Moody walked back into view, lingering near the doorway.

"Dragons in the forest" He said almost smugly. "Who lead you straight to them?" He added as he began rooting through the office again. "Do you think Cedric would have told you to open the egg underwater if I hadn't told him first myself" He started shouting as he faced Aerrow and pointed towards himself. "Do you think your cowardly pilot could have provided you with Gillyweed if I hadn't given him the book that lead him straight to it" He shouted now bending right in front of Aerrow, pointing to his own head as he licked his lips and walked elsewhere in the office.

"It was you from the beginning" Aerrow realised watching him root through more draws. "You put my name in the Goblet of Fire, hypnotised Victor, changed the cup" He said as Moody turned back to face him.

"You won tonight because I made it so, you ended up in that graveyard because it was meant to be so, and now the deed is done" He said darkly, taking a hard hold over Aerrow's cut, he lifted his bloodstained fingers, walked off a little and began sniffing them. "The blood that runs in these veins now runs through the dark master's and how she will reward me when I finish you" He said said turning back as Aerrow stood up and started to back away, placing the large chest between them. He saw Moody take out his wand and automatically reached to his shoulder for his one of his blades. Then cursed under his breath. He had dropped them as he had landed. They were still in the arena.

Just as Moody prepared to strike, the office door was blasted open as Dumbledore, Mcgonagall and Ace came running in. Quickly disarming him Dumbledore and Mcgonagall forced him into a chair, their wands keeping him from moving as Ace went over to Aerrow.

"Are you aright, we knew something was wrong, he never talked to Dumbledore" Ace explained, panicked and relieved in seeing Aerrow no more hurt than before. "Here" He said producing Aerrow's blades which were received gratefully. Meanwhile another member of staff had come in, a scowling man with long black hair reaching his shoulders.

"Severus" Dumbledore instructed, who was with surprising grip holding Moody's throat forcing him to keep is mouth open. The man produced a small bottle of liquid and poured it into Moody's mouth. Taking hold of his collar, wand pointed Dumbledore started asking Moody questions.

"Are you the Aurour Moody, are you?" He almost shouted.

"No" Moody replied, the liquid seemingly making him tell the truth.

"Is he in this room?" Dumbledore asked in fury. Moody's eyes flickered to the large iron chest. Dumbledore let Severus take over guarding as he an Mcgonagall unlocked it. As the lid swung open they Aerrow and Ace all looked in to see incredibly a vertical shoot feet down to a figure in rags. It was Moody, or another one. "You aright Moody, we'll get you out in a minute" Dumbledore reassured the pale and worn man in the chest.

"But if Moody then whose.." Aerrow asked tailed off as they all looked back to 'Moody' who 's face and body had started to change.  
>"Polijuce potion" Severus said, smelling the empty flask. The man in the chair seemed to seize up and mutate a little as features of different people mixed, he pulled off the magical eye which had been attached by a strap as he finally stopped, with his head now, completely different, bend over. It was the man who had set of the dark mark and had been arrested at the trial.<br>"Crouch Junior" Dumbledore muttered, looking at the dirty, sweaty face of the man.  
>"I'll show you mine if you show me yours" He said in a completely different voice as he pulled up a sleeve to revival a moving tattoo of the dark mark.<p>

"Your arm Aerrow" Dumbledore asked as Aerrow cautiously walked forward an produced his cut arm. Taking hold Dumbledore held it near the tattoo which seemed to grow more solid.

"You know what this means don't you, she's back, Master Cyclonis has returned" Crouch Junior said smiling.

"Send an owl to Askaban, they'll find themselves missing a prisoner" He instructed Mcgonagall who promptly left.

"Ace, take Aerrow to the infirmary" He asked. Ace nodded leading Aerrow away and leaving Dumbledore and Severus guarding the grinning Death Eater.


	27. Chapter 27

Soon Aerrow was sat on one of the beds in the castle's infirmary. He was still wearing his torn, bloodstained and filthy clothing he had worn for the task. He vaguely was aware Ace was talking to him, asking him where he had been injured and was proceeding to treat them. It was like he was on autopilot, a numbness had taken over blocking most of his focus from working right. In a way he was glad, he didn't want to think about anything that had happened since he head first touched the Tri-Sky Knight cup.

"Where are the others" Aerrow mumbled, his voice barely recognisable to his own ears. Ace who had just finished stitching Cyclonis's scratch marks paused for a moment. "There with Mcgonagall being told what's happened" He answered, though is own voice still sounded a little shaken. Aerrow nodded though he could barely keep his eyes open, the whole experience had drained him of everything. He head never felt so utterly exhausted, even if he had come close before there would had been something at the end of it, triumph, relief or just gratefulness. All he wanted was to just sit undisturbed until he fell asleep.

The sound of the large wooden door leading out of the infirmary brought him a little more into focus as he saw Dumbledore, Cornelius and one of the Sky Knight Council walk in.

"Ace..if I might..." Dumbledore began indicating to Aerrow but Ace cut him off.

"No no questioning until tommorow" Ace ordered in a surprisingly angry tone. Cornelius began to speak up.

"This is urgent we need to erase these rumours" He said in his most authoritative voice. Ace looked like he could pounce and was about to reply when a voice shouted up behind him.

"Rumours, you think all this is rumours" Aerrow nearly shouted, finding strength in his anger he stood up to faced them. Cornelius looked a little taken back by the hostility but regained some composure.  
>"The whole business with the dark master coming back, I appreciate that the task was difficult but.." Cornelius began.<p>

"You think a maze did this and killed Cedric" Aerrow said stunned. The Sky Knight council member stepped forward a little.  
>"If we just had any solid proof" He asked, though he didn't sound as certain on what had happened as Cornelius had been.<p>

"You want proof" Aerrow said quietly. "Just wait until people start disappearing, and being murdered because that's what's going to happen if she's left out there" Aerrow finished in more of a shout, stopping only in finding his strength gone causing him to sit back on the bed clutching his side where it had been badly bruised. Ace turned back to the three men.

"I think your best to leave" He said almost in a growl. He composer changed as soon as they left turning, concerned to Aerrow who was wincing slightly as he recovered the strength he had used. "Come on you need rest" He instructed.

Much later, just as the sky outside was becoming visibly lighter there was an air of silence in the castle. Aerrow was in a very deep sleep, Ace was too in a chair a little away from the bed. Outside the Storm Hawks and Starling had been sitting outside for a while. They had been told of Cyclonis's return and Cedric death but nothing on Aerrow. Over the hours they had one by one reluctantly given in to the losing battle of exhaustion and had gone to bed. All except one. Starling was still wide awake but felt the stinging tiredness in her eyes at the same time. There was something she couldn't quite explain on why she forced herself to stay. It was as if she wouldn't, couldn't rest until she had seen for herself he was aright. The explanations and reassurances given hadn't comforted any of them. Curling up on the wooden bench opposite the wooden doors of the infirmary she jumped when she heard to doors open and stood up to see a very tired looking Ace walk through.

"How.." She began to asked.

"He'll be fine, fast asleep at the moment" Ace reassured. "The others gone for some rest?" He asked. Starling nodded. "Well seeing as I probably wouldn't be able to persuade you get some too, do you want to stay with him for a while?" He asked. Starling smiled and quietly slipped into the room. Ace however, stayed by the door. "Your aright while I go and check the others for a while?" He asked as she nodded again. Once he had shut the doors Starling quietly and hesitantly walked up to the bed and sat in the vacant chair. It was a shock in comparison to the last time she had seen him. Thought treated Cyclonis's scratch marks had swollen a little and there was a large bruise to the side of his head. Not wanting to think what he must had gone through she soon found herself give in to her own exhaustion.

The warm morning sunlight shone through the windows of the room. Aerrow woke but he felt so warm, so much better than he had felt in the last few hours he did not immediately open his eyes. When he did the first thing he saw was Starling sleeping where he had last seen Ace the night before. Moving a little so he was slightly propped up he took a few moments to get his head focused. A small groan made him turn back to Starling who was herself waking up.

"Aerrow?" She asked, then she saw him sat up awake. "Your up, how do you feel?" She asked worried. Aerrow clutched to side of his head and winced at the touch of his bruise and the aching of his body.

"Terrible" He answered with a small smile. Starling smiled back.

"Too bad to not hid it?" She asked jokingly, knowing Aerrow hated being fussed over when he was ill or injured.

Soon Ace had come down along with the other Storm Hawks who were all relieved to see Aerrow up and seemingly aright. Their peace however, was short lived as the hospital doors burst open and once again Dumbledore, Cornelius and the Sky Knight council member came in although only Cornelius seemed confident in his actions.

"Not this again.." Ace began.

"It's fine, if they want know what happened they can" Aerrow said, holding a hard stare at them.


	28. Chapter 28

That afternoon Aerrow, after telling the others what had happened in a more brief and less worrying version he had gone to Dumbledore's office where he had gone through the full retelling of the cup, Cedric's murder, Cyclonis's resurrection and their fight. The only bit left out to which he had told only to Dumbledore and Ace, who had come up after Cornelius and the council member had left, was the part about the locking of the weapons and the three ghosts appearing.

"I've never heard anything like it before, not in a duel anyway" Ace said, looking to Dumbledore who was considering for a moment.

"It is very rare but is down to a simple matter" He answered. "The core of your blades" He continued.

"What about them?" Aerrow asked, a little confused.

"You will recall that the Phoenix gave two feathers, the other to Cyclonis" Dumbledore stated.

"That's why..." Ace trailed off. Dumbledore nodded.

"Twin or brother cores, they cannot harm another or their owners" Dumbledore explained. "Though I doubt Cyclonis will keep hers for long once she has found out" He concluded.

Outside the others had waited near Dumbledore's office. Around them a lot of squadrons were saying their goodbyes and leaving with their bags, the tournament was over and for those who had not believed the minister of magic and Sky Knight Councils statement of placing everything as a tragic accident in the maze there was urgency to get back their Terra's. Soon Aerrow and Ace emerged from the office.

"How was it?" Piper asked.

"Typical really Cornelius and the council didn't believe a word" Aerrow answered with a shrug as they began walking.

"How can they not believe it!" Finn said angrily.

"There terrified of what it really means" Ace answered as they came to a stop at and veranda at the edge of the corridor which overlooked the lake.

"What happens now?" Junko questioned as a few carriers and skimmers flew by.

"Oh no doubt we go back to fighting Cyclonis on more death wish missions" Stork said in his normal paranoid tone causing the others to smile a little.

"Not for a while, well not directly" Aerrow answered. "She won't surface until she knows she can take over everything" He added. Piper looked at him worried.

"She back with her followers and powers now, everything's about to change isn't it?" She asked. Aerrow took a breath before nodding.  
>"If she's getting stronger we have to do the same" He said looking at the others who were all agreeing. They would all just have to be ready for whatever came next.<p> 


End file.
